Los Hijos De La Luna
by shojobell
Summary: ¿fue todo un sueño o una ilusión?, a veces quisiera que así fuera, pero cada vez que miro hacia atrás me doy cuenta de lo egoísta e inmadura que fui. lo extraño y en "él" veo siempre su reflejo, pero tome mi decisión... y la de ellos.
1. prólogo

Los hijos de la luna By Shojobell

Los Hijos De La Luna. Por Ana Isabel RodFig (Shojobell) ¿fue todo un sueño o una ilusión?, a veces quisiera que así fuera, pero cada vez que miro hacia atrás me doy cuenta de lo egoísta e inmadura que fui. lo extraño y en "él" veo siempre su reflejo, pero tome mi decisión... y la de ellos. ? la vida no es como a todos nos gustaría que fuera, pero hacemos de ella lo que queremos que sea y a los hijos les toca pagar los platos rotos. los dragones surcaban los cielos, las montañas flotaban y viajaban en el aire, y si ellas querían, las sirenas susurraban dulces palabras al oído.. cuando puse el pie en gaea, creí que estaba soñando, un sueño del que aún no puedo despertar, y no sé si debo hacerlo. ojala mis compañeros no fueran tan inútiles y me dieran un consejo antes de que accidentalmente inicie una guerra o algo así. si alguna vez viste la serie anime o leíste el manga "tenku no escaflowne" te invito a pasar. Prólogo Cuando era una jovencita, me enamore perdidamente de un chico de curso superior. Tenía 15 en ese entonces y como toda colegiala pensé que el mundo se me venía abajo cuando me enteré que él se transfería a otra escuela. No fue hasta que vine a gaea que supe lo que es venirse abajo, tuve que madurar a la fuerza y ni así lo hice bien. Mi mundo dió una vuelta completa que jamás pensé le sucedería a una persona como yo. pero tuve la suerte de tener amigos que me ayudaron en los momentos más difíciles. fue en este extraño mundo donde conocí la dicha y pena del verdadero amor.

Los hijos de la luna By Shojobell

Quizá tome una decisión apresurada, pero ya me había separado de él una vez y sentí que la pena Casi me mataba. Bien dicen que lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte. Me llegué a preguntar si realmente quería que esto terminará, lo que sentí por este muchacho era más intenso de lo que alguna vez creí sentir por mi primer amor... Y pensé, realmente pensé, que si soltaba su mano jamás la volvería a sentir de nuevo. Y mi corazón se estremeció ante ese pensamiento tan terrible. Solo tuve que mirar en sus ojos para ver que él también sufría por nuestra separación yo era la única que se reflejaba en sus ojos y quería que siguiera siendo así. perdimos tanto tiempo peleando he ignorandonos. Aferré mi mano a la suya y él sintió lo mismo que yo, me sujetó de la muñeca y me jalo hacia si mismo en un abrazo del que no me soltó. - quédate conmigo - me pidió el. - Hasta que el mundo se derrumbe - le dije al rodear mis brazos en su cuello. … quizá no debí haber elegido esas palabras.


	2. capítulo 01 Querido Diario

**Capítulo 01; Querido Diario.**

_Mayo 16 de 1997_

Querido_ diario_

_Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía un diario, en casa siempre tuve un diario pero rara vez escribía en el._

Tenía_ a Yukari que era mi confidente y era más confiable que un diario._

_En vista que Mamoru sabía siempre dónde lo escondía y se burlaba de mi caligrafía, tuve que comprar un pequeño cofre de madera que tuviera cerradura._

Aquí_ tengo a Merle, pero no me gusta agobiarla, además ella tiene sus propios problemas existenciales._

Cuando_ mi mamá me dormía con historias de príncipes y princesas, pensaba que ser de la realeza era algo muy diferente._

Imaginaba_ lo fácil y maravilloso que sería ser una princesa._

_¿Fácil?__Para nada, la ciudad estaba en ruinas, solo unas cuantas construcciones de ladrillo y piedra estaban de pie._

Van_ siempre está bajo mucha presión, sabía que el trabajo de un rey era difícil, pero el de van es mucho más sofocante, porque tiene.. Es decir tenemos que reconstruir la capital de fanelia._

Las_ otras ciudades y comunidades alrededor no están destruidas o sufrieron el mismo daño que la capital.__Tomaría muchos árboles del bosque de fanelia para construir las casas de sus habitantes._

_ Y tomando en cuenta lo infestado que está el bosque de dragones...__Bien..._

_No fue necesario gracias a Dios, los reinos aliados nos donaron la madera para aquellos que no querían su hogar hecho de fría piedra o ladrillo._

Lo_ difícil fue el palacio, era hermoso y triste a la vez.__Se había mantenido erguido de pie, sus paredes estaban ennegrecidos con el humo y fuego.__Y a pesar de eso no le restaba belleza._

Driden_ se ofreció a modernizarlo, van se negó._ Él_ quería que la arquitectura refiriera al estilo faneliense, el castillo fue construido con la sangre y sudor de sus antepasados, y la nueva generación la restaurara a su vieja gloria. Aunque para esto se tardarán años_.

Pero_ aceptó gustoso su propuesta de remodelar la biblioteca. Fue lo primero en ser reconstruido._

La_ biblioteca era el tesoro de folken y le era difícil entrar ahí y ver como la mayoría de los libros se habían consumido en cenizas._

Driden_ encontró algunos tomos de libros en buen estado, estoy segura de que si no los hubiera tenido ya en su colección, se los habría llevado sin decir nada._

Aún_ así, dejo los estantes repletos de copias de su propia biblioteca y de otros que creyó que yo disfrutaría estudiar al decidir quedarme en gaea._ Por_ mi parte se lo agradezco, porque realmente me fueron útiles en mi aprendizaje._

Al_ pasar el tiempo, las palabras se escurrían de mi mente.__¿Cómo es eso?, Pues ni yo lo sé, lo que entiendo es ésto, el japonés y el faneliano es similar, muchísimo._

Pero_ por algún filtró traductor sobrenatural o autocorrector mágico, las palabras que escuche y hable sonaron en perfecto japonés. Incluso el asturiano y el freid._

Pero_ con el pasar de el tiempo, distingo el dialecto y es como si alguien me hubiera escrito en el cerebro el significado de cada palabra, pero solo están esos tres idiomas en mi cabeza.. y es frustrante saber que incluso siendo la reina, ahora debo estudiar más que cuando vivía en Japón._

Pero_ eso fue después de mi boda, creo que nunca hubo una boda así en fanelia, excepto quizá en los inicios del reino_ cuando_ era un pueblo rural y fanelia era un clan nómada._

Quizá_ no fue la boda elegante que toda novia busca, ni tan llamativa como la de Milerna, pero fue hermosa y emotiva._ Me_ estremezco cada vez que la recuerdo y me hace muy feliz saber que soy aceptada por tanta gente._

Van_ me tomó por sorpresa con tan increíble gestó, yo ya había aceptado ser su mujer, pero me llevo al claro donde aterricé en gaea por primera vez._

Puso_ su rodilla en el suelo y me tomo la mano izquierda, él estaba tan nervioso y su rostro estaba sonrojado._

Por_ supuesto que le dije que sí, ¿Para qué estaba yo en gaea si no era por él?, Mi corazón echaba raíces en gaea por él._

Me_ tomó en sus brazos y volamos por el bosque, y cuando mire al suelo vi que me llevaba al lago donde sus padres se conocieron._

Había_ todo un campamento de gente, y comprendí que van organizó nuestra boda a mis espaldas, me sorprendió que fuera tan romántico.. y descarado a la vez._

Milena_, dryden y chid estaban ahí, las mujeres de fanelia me vistieron con sus colores y Merle me puso una corona de flores.__El vestido era hermoso, me recordó un poco a los trajes tradicionales que usan las coreanas en los dramas, pero solo un poco_.

_ la tela era ligera y nada voluminosa. Me sentí bonita, no me había cortado el cabello desde que decidí quedarme aquí, así que Milerna me peino a su gusto._

Rue_ el hombre lobo me tomo de la mano y me entrego a vaan en nombre de mi padre, el lobo me beso en la frente y me dio la bendición en nombre de mi madre, sentí el escozor en los ojos pero no lloré._

Rue_ me guiño el ojo y me volvió a decir lo me dijo un año atrás, "sabía que serías tú"_

_le sonreí como un reflejo.__Van me tomó de la mano y la beso, puso en mi dedo anular el anillo con su emblema._

Aunque_ suene a cliché, fue el día más feliz de mi vida.__¿La luna de miel?, eso me lo voy a guardar, pero me hace feliz decir que van era tan inexperto como yo, fue incómodo en un principio, al final solo nos dejamos llevar._

Pero_ hay algo que hemos decidido juntos, no habrá bebé hasta que el castillo esté terminado..._

_Esta decisión no le gustó mucho a ciertos miembros de el nuevo concejo de elders._

No_ estoy familiarizada con ninguno de ellos, pero no me dan miedo, ellos no han pasado ni por la mitad que yo he pasado._

Querido_ diario_...

_Hay cosas que no te he contado, es porque no sé cómo describirlas, es como un susurro que se cuela entre mis oídos._

El_ asunto es que conozco la voz de ese susurró, y me preocupa que sea porque no ha trascendido._

No_ creo en los dioses de esta tierra, así que prendo una veladora en el templo y solo recitó poemas que folken me enseñó de fanelia._

_" en el fuego de la poesía, en el__dorado vuelo de la danza, en__los latidos blancos de la música,(autor;Nicolás de la carrera)"_

_Aunque agradezco que me acompañe.. quiero que su alma sea libre, aunque su espíritu no me acompañe_.

Junio_ 6 de 1997_

Querido_ diari_o

La_ mayoría de las casas y edificios de la ciudad están terminados, los miembros del concejo siguen presionando a van para que acepté la ayuda externa y así renovar el castillo._

Rufus_, es uno de los elders con quien mejor me llevo y es además mi mentor y quién me está puliendo para que sea una reina digna, es un hombre simpático y relativamente joven._

Azrack_ por otro lado, es el joven sacerdote que nos caso, Tiene mucha similitud con los druidas.. al menos no sacrifican vírgenes.. que yo sepa._

No_ debería decir eso de el, es un buen hombre y hasta me llama hija de la diosa... Aunque esto último me preocupa un poco._

No_ me gusta el brillo que veo en algunos de mis súbditos, creo que rayan con el fanatismo y eso puede ser peligrosos._

No_ me gustaría que me elevarán al nivel de deidad._ Hace_ poco regresó a fanelia una familia de nobles que vivieron aquí en los años que reinó su padre._

La_ gente no parece tenerlos en muy buena estima, pero el patriarca se ha puesto a total disposición de mi marido y trajo material de construcción y mano de obra que obsequió a van._

Esto_ último no le gustó mucho a van, pues son esclavos de daedalos, van se lo agradeció pero le recalcó a este hombre que los esclavos son ilegales al igual que la práctica de el esclavismo._

Este_ hombre le pidió disculpas, pero por las constantes presiones del consejo, aceptó la ayuda de el hombre._

_Rufus no confía en él, y tampoco azrack.__Este hombre tiene 2 vástagos, una muchachita un poco mayor que Merle y un niño de alrededor de 3 años._

El_ niño es encantador, es un chico muy servicial a pesar de tener solo 3 añitos, Merle escuchó rumores de que nació fuera del matrimonio, eso explicaría el porque la esposa de este hombre lo trata con indiferencia_.

Es_ muy triste, pues apenas lo conozco y ya lo amo, cosa contraria con la hermana, pues apenas la soporto._

_¿Que puedo decir? Es perfecta para poner las reglas de etiqueta y tolerancia que Rufus me enseñó._

Gracias_ a todos los dioses habidos y por haber, que Merle nunca me deja a solas con esa mocosa._ La_ muchacha me da muy malas vibras, procuro estar siempre ocupada para no lidiar con ella._

Aunque_ me dije a mi misma que no volvería a usar mi precognición, hay visiones que vienen a mí y no lo puedo evitar._ Por_ ejemplo... Soñé que el pequeño brand se perdía en el bosque y se hizo realidad, yo misma lo busque, desde entonces no me puedo quitar a las doncellas del templo de encima._ Y_ azrack no hace nada para apaciguar su fervor, debí quedarme callada... No, este niño es demasiado precioso._

Pero_ tiarei... Lo lamento Rufus, tus técnicas de meditación no son suficientes para mí._

Enero_ 6 1998_

Querido_ diario_

_El castillo es hermoso, los hombres que trajo fueron muy útiles, pero están acostumbrados a servir. Nacieron esclavos, aunque van los liberó, ellos necesitan un amo, ese desagradable hombre quiso llevarlos de vuelta para que su presencia no ofendiera a vaan, grave error._

Van_ no puede permitirse esa clase de soberbia, le impidió regresar al castillo por un año, y su hija también será vetada._ Lo_ cual agradezco profundamente._

Lo_ mejor de todo.. Es que el pequeño se queda como paje, creo que en los libros de historia esto era una práctica común en la edad media, los padres que querían que sus hijos fueran caballeros, eran mandados a servir y ser educados por un señor de las tierras._

Van_ tomó al niño bajo su tutela.. Se ve tan tierno con su espada de madera._

_...__Los sueños... van y vienen, tengo cuidado de no contarselos a nadie excepto por mi marido, Merle y Rufus._

No_ puedo decirle nada a Azrack, el solo se emocionará, estoy segura de que una de las doncellas se robó un cuadro dónde estoy sola._

Se_ la han llevado tantas veces que vaan mandó pedir varios._

Marzo_ 1/1998_

Querido_ Diario_

_Más que reconstruir, estamos construyendo un reino sobre otro, todo es nuevo, desde los edificios y casas hasta sus habitantes, bueno, no del todo._ Gente_ que dejó la ciudad de fanelia años atrás regreso y están poniendo de su parte para volverla a levantar, ¿no te parece maravilloso que todos se unan?_.

_No sé si lo dije antes, pero instalamos un consejo de elders, creo haber mencionado a Rufus, es un hombre lobo maravilloso._ Pero_ creo que cometimos un error al establecerlos, si existiera al menos un sólo guerrero que pudiera ocupar un lugar de el consejo de los 4 generales, el consejo de elders se disolvería._

Son_ hombres experimentados en cuestiones políticas y van necesita de su ayuda, yo no puedo ayudarle en eso, pues Rufus apenas me está adiestrando en esos menesteres y es _complicado.

Ay_ van, si no te quisiera tanto me iría, pero no te quiero dejar solo, te llevaría conmigo, pero mi mundo tal vez sería un infierno para ti._

_Mejor me quedo contigo._ Pues_ no quiero dejarte solo con el resto de patanes machistas que Rufus riño por comentar que solo serviria si te daba un hijo varón._ Pero_ como dice teresis, no vale la pena perder el tiempo en enfurruñarse con gente a la que no se le puede diferenciar la cara del trasero._

Esa_ mujer al igual que merle, sabe cómo hacerme reír. No te he hablado de ella, ella regresó junto con el segundo convoy de refugiados de fanelia, es la hija de un noble y capitán que falleció durante el ataque a la ciudad. Ella dice haberme conocido cuando van me trajo después de la caza._

_Creo que así fue, no tenía mucha cabeza en ese momento así que no recuerdo mucho._

Debo_ decir que merle y ella se llevan de maravilla, me siento cómoda al tener a teresis como dama de compañía._

Marzo_ 7 1998_

Van_ y yo nos hemos distanciado un poco, no es fácil ser rey y ser su reina es bastante complicado, a pesar de que dormimos en el mismo lecho no siempre nos vemos, él llega demasiado cansado y se queda dormido, otras veces yo soy la que pierde el conocimiento._

Siento_ como si hubieran pasado siglos desde que me casé con van._

Eh_ soñado con mi familia últimamente, pero sé que no son solo sueños._ En_ este sueño mi hermanito es todo un hombre y se graduó de la preparatoria, incluso tiene una bonita novia._ Incluso_ la eh soñado con un vestido de novia y con un bebé en brazos._

Pero_ sé que falta mucho para eso._ Mi_ madre y mi padre están bien, me extrañan y sé que me han soñado, lo sé, yo lo provoqué, soñé que los conducía al jardín donde práctico la meditación, fue como si se tratara de un picnic._

Le_ comenté a Azrack y me dijo que tuviera cuidado, podría perderme en la mente de alguien, eso me asusta, no lo volveré a repetir, con darles a entender a mis padres es suficiente._

Querido_ diario_

_Realmente es difícil seguirle el ritmo a van, nunca para ni cuando duerme, a veces se mueve mucho cuando duerme, tiene pesadillas._ Sé_ que azrack me pidió no entrar a los sueños de nadie, pero van sufre mucho y extraña a folken._

Lo_ conduje en sus sueños hasta el más agradable de sus recuerdos, él y folken leían el cuento de la doncella y el dragón, se despertó de mejor ánimo, me gusta verlo contento._

_"Querido _diario...

En_ vista que mis sueños siempre me acosarán y avisará de eventos que probablemente no podré evitar, he comenzado a escribir en otro diario todo los sueños que no he podido descifrar, es más simple así, no es que quiera cambiar el rumbo de las cosas, tan solo que son muy confusos y tergiversados que debo tener cuidado, no quiero volver a usar el tarot nunca más._

_"__Julio 10 1998_

Van_ y yo discutimos, la razón, tiare.__El consejo no ve bien qué lord Sásúil no sea bienvenido, en cambio el bastardo es pupilo de van._ Gordon_ pidió que su hija Shilba sea parte de mi séquito de damas o que tiarei fuera integrada._

Prefiero_ a Shilba, pero van a estado intransigente últimamente._

Darius_ casi saca su espada cuando un miembro me llamo bruja, me agrada este soldado, era uno de los esclavos traídos por lord Sásúil._ Tiene_ raíces en fanelia pero fue capturado por esclavistas daedaliences, van íntegro a los ex-esclavos entre las filas de soldados, es triste que tengan que aprender a pelear.__Pero están agradecidos con van por esto y se ve que lo idolatran.__En especial Darius, van dice que tiene talento para ser un caballero.__Desgraciadamente no hay hombres con tanta disciplina y paciencia para entrenar a tanta gente.__Por eso driden nos envió a Allen y Gades.__Estarán con nosotros por alrededor de un año o dos, depende de el avance de los hombres.__Aunque van siente aprecio por allen, creó que es en parte el motivo por el cual está así.__Son celos.. eso quiero creer.__Agosto 4 1998__Los sueños siguen viniendo, son extraños y perturbadores, me confunden por como me hacen sentir, es una oscuridad total, con el suelo húmedo y tibio, la oscuridad me envuelve como una manta y yo quiero permanecer ahí porque tengo miedo.__Y cuando veo mis manos son las de un niño, pero cuando alzó la vista, veo el ojo de un dragón y se que está muerto.__Me despierto asustada y busco a van a mi lado.. pero no está.__Últimamente me siento sola y hasta deprimida, pongo una sonrisa falsa todos los días, es muy estresante.__Mi trabajo no es fácil gracias a las trabas de el consejo, eh tratado de implementar el ejercicio físico en las escuelas recién construidas y fomentar el deporte como en las escuelas de mí país y el mundo.__Pero estos bastardos no me ven con buenos ojos, estos inútiles parecen temer que tenga demasiada influencia sobre van, por supuesto que sí, soy su esposa, pero no quiero agobiar a mi marido, está muy tenso.. y me temo que confirme las sospechas... Lo vi en sus ojos, me dolió mucho.__Pero lo amo tanto, soy una tonta ¿verdad?.__Agosto 7 1998__Perdone a van, pero a veces es muy inmaduro.__últimamente paso mucho el tiempo con la dulce cerena, ella forma parte de mis damas de compañía, pues como ella es la esposa de Gades, no quiere quedarse en asturia si él no está ahí.__Me parece increíble que los pseudocientíficos/hechiceros de zaibach manipularon los genes de cerena a tal grado de cambiar su psique y su cuerpo.__Si no fuera por la inestabilidad emocional y mental sería el sueño de un transgénero.__Ella no recuerda mucho, pero está consciente que Dilandau existió.__A veces veo en sus ojos mucha tristeza.. Pero no está en mi hacer algo.__Solo podemos hacernos compañía mutuamente y eso parece calmarla mucho.__Pero que siempre estemos juntas es a veces un problema, ya que Allen se pasea con más frecuencia entre mis damas.__Él es encantador como siempre, pero noto en sus ojos un brillo breve que no va dirigido a ninguna de ellas y van también lo nota.__No me gusta como se está desarrollando esto. Siento como una sombra se cerniera sobre mí.__Azrack también está intranquilo, pero no hay nada que le pueda decir, no se si sean mis sueños o qué, pero hay algo que me preocupa.. o quizá sean varias cosas.__Septiembre 9 1998__Querido diario__van regresará hasta dentro de un mes, estuvo muy distante, las cosas se enfriaron debido a eso.. Pero ahora estamos mucho mejor ahora él es lindo y cariñoso. Lo necesito.__Estoy muy contenta, no negaré que estamos tensos, pero es normal... Y mis sueños, también se agregan a la ecuación.__Existen grupos que están en pleito con la reciente organización de las naciones unidas.__Fue idea de dryden, le comenté sobre la ONU de la tierra y quiere su propia versión.__Soñé que una montaña se desmoronaba y ardía en llamas.__Cuando le conté a van y tomó sus precauciones, y encontraron una bomba de energiz en la nave flotante de driden.__Es un alivio que se solucionaran las cosas.__Septiembre 12 1998__Tuve un sueño muy perturbador, tanto que no pude volver a dormir, inició como siempre, la oscuridad de siempre, el miedo de siempre.__Pero vi algo más, un lugar en concreto, lo ví con mucha claridad.__Van no está para comentárselo y siento como si se acabara el tiempo.__Mañana merle y yo partiremos al amanecer con Darius en la caravana de rue.__El lugar que busco se encuentra entre la frontera de daedalos y fanelia, es peligroso pues es casi un lugar sin ley.__Darius no está de acuerdo, fue de ahí de donde lo secuestraron, debe ser terrible para él.__Desde Septiembre 13 hasta 25/1998... Supongo no estoy segura.__Querido diario, qué gusto me da volver a escribir entre tus páginas y dios sabe la cantidad de palabras que plasmaré en tus hojas.__La distancia entre fanelia y daedalos es relativamente corta en una nave flotante, pero en una caravana es muy lenta, a medida que pasan los días la angustia que siento en mi pecho se hace más grande.__Ordene a Darius que comprará o rentará los caballos más rápidos que encontrará,__Pero compro 3 animales parecidos a el ave grandota que yo veía en plaza sésamo.__Pero viéndolo bien creo que son parecidos a los chocobos de los juegos de Mamoru.__Casi me caigo cuando me subí a uno, no son tan difíciles una vez que te acostumbras, son unas bestias muy rápidas y caprichosas pero gracias a ellas llegamos a tiempo.__Tal como soñé, encontré una casucha en muy mal estado. En el exterior se veía derrumbada pero cuando me aproximé mi angustia aumentó y supe que estaba por buen camino.__Darius y Merle trataron de evitar que entrara pero no les hice caso, todo estaba destruido y abandonado, como si nadie pasara por ahí.__Pero la sentí, una corriente de aire detrás de un muy pesado librero, no había marcas en el suelo, pero era una puerta, Darius batallo en derribarla.__El tufo a muerte me golpeó en la cara y a Merle se le erizó el pelo, si me quedaba parada no me dejarían bajar así que no les di oportunidad de hacer nada y corrió por las escaleras que iban hacia abajo.__Estaba oscuro y me arrepentí de no traer una antorcha. para mi sorpresa el pasadizo se iluminó.__Eran unos cristales parecidos a los faroles de energiz en Asturia, pero el diseño de las lámparas era claramente de zaibach.__Me pregunté qué era lo que hacían tan lejos de zaibach, y a medida que bajaba encontré mi respuesta.__De inmediato me sentí en una película de horror, era un laboratorio muy parecido al que vi en la capital de zaibach__Casi todo estaba destruido, había cosas y cables salidos de el suelo, como si hubieran arrancado la maquinaria más valiosa.__Pero lo que me impresionó, fueron esas cosas que flotaban en una especie de tubo de ensayo.__Eran masas de carne, como el feto de un bebé elefante, flotaban en lo que creó era líquido amniótico.__Eran tres, y estaban muertos, había otros 7 que estaban vacíos y algunos rotos, el suelo estaba lleno de cristales rotos, Merle y Darius llegaron detrás de mí.__Sin duda era una instalación de zaibach... ¿Pero por qué aquí?_


	3. capítulo 02 El Diario de una Reina

**_Capítulo 02; El Diario de una Reina._**

Estaban_ tan impactados como yo, la cola de Merle estaba erizada._

En_ el fondo de el laboratorio vi dos luces rojas que titilaban constantemente y camine sin siquiera pensar._

Merle_ trato de detenerme, pero yo seguí, eran 2 cápsulas muy grandes con botones y líneas extrañas._

Estaba_ cubierto de polvo, y tenía abolladuras como si alguien las tratara de echar a perder._ Pero_ aún funcionaban, entonces comprendí que eran cámaras de soporte de vida y la luz titilante indicaba que se agotaba la energía._

Le_ pedí ayuda a Merle pero la pobre estaba realmente muy asustada, y Darius es demasiado bruto para entender la tecnología._

Limpie_ el panel de control y pude entender lo que decía, el problema era que necesitaba password._ Y_ yo no lo sabía, o eso creí, recordé mi sueño y el ojo del dragón._

_Una palabra vino a mi mente._

sealgairean_ marbh; cazadores muertos._

Era_ una palabra antigua y de Atlantis._

Las_ cápsulas se abrieron y los tres nos quedamos con los ojos abiertos y las mandíbulas _caídas.

Aún_ lo recuerdo y siento como un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo, pero no por miedo, sino por lo que encontramos._

Un_ líquido chorreante cayó al suelo, y dos cuerpecitos se removieron entre lo que quedaba._

Un_ par de ojos muy conocidos y asustados se quedaron viendo alrededor._

Por_ lo que se, vivió durante años en la oscuridad y la poca luz lo cegaba, grito asustado aunque me pareció más un chillido animal, no supimos qué hacer en un principio._

Se_ movía dando manotazos al aire, lo agarre de los brazos, los cuales estaban raquíticos, era muy _pequeño.

Lo_ envolví contra mi pecho para que no se lastimara y me moje con ese líquido._

Ahí_ me di cuenta de dónde provenían la mayoría de mis sueños._ Él_ niño comenzó a sollozar y yo sentí como se encogía mi corazón y por la mirada de mis acompañantes supe que ellos estaban igual._

Otro_ llanto salió de la otra cápsula, y cuando Merle se asomó encontró casi lo mismo que yo._ Extendió_ los brazos dentro de aquella máquina y sacó entre sus brazos a un bebé._

La_ verdad es que todo esto me deja confusa y muy asustada, me gustaría tener a alguien para preguntar su opinión, pero el único que tendría información sobre esto lleva mucho tiempo muerto.__Y en cuanto a los hechiceros/científicos de zaibach, fueron todos fusilados por el nuevo gobierno de el primer ministro adelfos._

Pero_ esto demostraba que no todo el involucrado estaba muerto.__Arrope al pequeño tanto como pude y salimos de ahí_.

Cuando_ salí a la superficie me sentí renovada y libre de angustia, el aire era limpio y fresco._

El_ niño en mis brazos dejó de gimotear y se tranquilizó, estaba anocheciendo y todo se veía de el color de el otoño._

Le_ quité mi chal de la cabeza y deje que mirara a su alrededor_.

Ahí_ mismo volví a sentir como mi cuerpo se estremeció cuando vi el rostro infantil de Dilandau albatou en un pequeño de aproximadamente 2 años._

Fue perturbador hasta que ví_ su carita llena de curiosidad , se maravillaba con los colores de el ocaso._

No_ ví malicia en esos ojos color Rubí, solo era un bebé asustado._

Darius_ montó un campamento fuera de el edificio y no dejo de mirar a su alrededor, le dije que no debía preocuparse, los niños habían sido dejados ahí para morir._

Y_ así fue, cuando Merle se quedó dormida con el bebé y el niño, yo volví abajo a buscar alguna pista de el propósito del experimento._

Me_ senté en medio de aquel lugar que olía a muerte y pude sentir... Pude sentir cómo las cosas se les salían de entre las manos, como los hombres trataron de huir y destruyeron casi toda la evidencia que los vinculaba a ese lugar._

Sentí_ como la desesperación me obligaba a romper las cámaras de sustento de vida con un hacha, sentí que alguien trató de detenerme y hundí el arma en su cabeza._

Deje_ el cadáver en un rincón y prendí fuego a lo que quedaba._

Me_ sentí mal cuando abrí los ojos, y miré a mi alrededor._

La_ primera vez que baje mis ojos estaban encandilados con la luz de afuera, pero la luz de las lámparas de energiz me mostraron que el lugar estaba poco consumido por las llamas al no haber oxígeno no se quemó bien, en un rincón estaba el cadáver, era un hombre en capa negra, un hechicero de zaibach que trato de salvar su trabajo de un compañero desesperado._

Las_ cápsulas ya tenían a los embriones fecundados en el interior, cuando hundió el hacha solo detuvo el proceso de crecimiento para ponerlo a hibernar._

Los_ bebés crecieron con un propósito que no deseaba conocer y que tal vez no importaba ya, al menos así quiero creerlo._

Regrese_ a la superficie sin más información que la de mí precognición, no había nada escrito ni olvidado a excepción de los niños._

Merle_ y el bebé seguían dormidos, pero el más grande miraba a su alrededor callado y asustado._ Cuando_ me vio soltó algo parecido a un gorgoteo y Vi como trató de incorporarse, Darius también lo vio._

Sus_ delgadas piernas apenas y lo sostenían pero me sorprendió cuando se enderezó con éxito y dio sus primeros pasos, me dio gusto pues sus piernas no estaban atrofiadas._

Pero_ no tenían tanta fuerza como para sostener su peso._

Volvió_ a caer pero se puso de pie con mucha insistencia, me recordó un potrillo recién nacido, cayó sentado y volvió a tratar de levantarse, me dió mucha ternura y me apresure para ir a su lado, de nuevo lo cogí en brazos y él se acurrucó en mi pecho._

Era_ un niño, un niño humano e inocente._

No_ sé la clase de tecnología que usaron, pero espero no la vuelvan a utilizar._ Me_ acosté junto a Merle y me quedé dormida, no soñé nada, fue tranquilo._

Cuando_ desperté Darius tenía al niño en su regazo y este miraba con curiosidad cómo cortaba en pedazos una manzana, Darius introdujo una en su propia boca y el niño siguió su ejemplo._ Parecía_ que aprendería De esa forma, pues imitaba a Darius en cada gesto, el bebé por otro lado lloraba a causa de el hambre, no teníamos leche con nosotros y se que los niños recién nacidos pueden ser intolerantes a ciertas cosas._

Nos_ retiramos de ahí de la misma forma que llegamos, pero cuando íbamos a mitad de camino tropezamos con la caravana de rue._ Me_ dió mucho gusto verlos, pero no iban solos, el diablo iba a caballo con ellos._

Es_ una forma de decirlo, pues van parecía el demonio sobre esa cosa de cuatro patas que parece caballo pero sin un hocico, en su lugar había un pico como el de un pájaro._

Había_ una pequeña tropa con él, todos eran los ex-esclavos del padre de brand._

A_ pesar de que estaba muy enojado, estaba tan aliviado de verme como yo a él._

Casi_ fue gracioso cuando se acercó y nos vio con los niños en brazos._

_la caravana desmontó y él y yo nos alejamos lo suficiente para que las orejas de Merle no escucharan nuestra "conversación"._

_No sé cuánto tiempo estuve contándole lo que había pasado, eso incluye la parte de la semi-visión._

No_ necesité decirle que el niño se parecía a Dilandau, el mismo lo vio y no le gustó nada la idea de llevarlo a fanelia._

Discutimos_ mucho sobre eso, yo decía si, él decía no, yo dije "no voy si ellos no van", él dijo bla bla bla._

Si_ no lo hubiera convencido no estaría aquí escribiendo, el problema es que ahora no quiere hablarme y eso me duele bastante._

Noviembre_ 7/1998_

Querido_ Diari_o

Trato_ de ser más madura que el, solo me habla lo necesario y es muy cortés, a veces siento su mirada en mi nuca y cuando volteó finge que Lee o pule su espada, se que le pesa su amargura pero no quiere admitirlo_.

Pero_ eso no evita que duerma en mi lecho y exija sus derechos como esposo, no se los niego, yo exijo los míos como su mujer._

Por_ supuesto que yo también tuve mis reservas cuando vi a los niños, los dos son iguales, pero el bebé tiene el cabello más rizado__Los niños están bastante bien de salud, tal como te dije el más grandecito aprende de los ejemplos._

Es_ muy listo y es increíblemente cariñoso, aprendió a ir solo al baño viendo a brand y a veces dice palabras que se entienden._ Les_ he puesto nombres, el más grande es galahan y el bebé es percyval._

Ni_ de broma los llamaré Arturo y Lancelot, eso terminaría en tragedia._

No_ siento ninguna emoción negativa de los niños._ Me_ canso con mucha frecuencia y merle tiene mucho trabajo, no quiero que se enfrasque conmigo._

_Azrak me presento a una niña adorable. Se llama Arial, ahora es mi doncella personal._

La_ manera en que me ve… me preocupa como me idólatra, pero es tan tierna. Se ve tan frágil… no siento que esté bien aprovecharme._

_Azrak me asegura que será solo durante un tiempo._ Me_ sonrió con picardía, como si él supiera de algo que yo desconozco._

_¡Disculpa, la vidente soy yo!, nada se me escapa._

Diciembree_ 9/1999_

Querido_ diario_

_Ayer soñé que folken y yo tomábamos el té en el jardín, entre mis pies había serpientes retorciéndose y van estaba sentado en una fuente con sus hermosas alas extendidas, pero tenía 4 ratas mordiendolas y sangrandolas._

Sé_ quiénes son, el sistema de elders no funciona y no logra encontrar 4 generales que ocupen el lugar que Vargas dejó al morir._

Folken_ te extraño._

Querido_ Diario_

_hoy es mi cumpleaños, no permito que se divulgue, pues no quiero que conviertan mi día de nacimiento en un evento político como el cumpleaños de van._

Van_ me regaló un libro en japonés, es una edición un poco gastada de el jardín secreto, rue lo encontró en una calle en bazram y se lo comento a van._

A_ pesar de que no sabía de qué trataba, fue hasta ahí solo para que tuviera algo de mi tierra._

Pienso_ contarle un capítulo cada noche como premio por ser tan lindo con los niños, nuestra relación está muy bien._

Amo_ a este hombre._

Querido_ diario_

_Merle extraña la sombra de el árbol sagrado que se yergue en el castillo._ No_ parece que vaya a reverdecer nuevamente, gran parte de sus frondosas ramas fue quemada._

Es_ una lástima, no culpó a Dilandau sino a sus creadores...__Van quiere que recorten el árbol pero yo estoy en contra, ese árbol es tan viejo como fanelia o incluso más, aún tengo esperanzas de volver a sentarme bajo su sombra._

Querido_ Diario_

_Últimamente me estuve sintiendo muy cansada y malhumorada, incluso he peleado con van por tonterías que no tienen caso, me desmayé en el jardín que van modificó para que yo practicará mi atletismo._

Brand_ y galahan me encontraron y lloraron como locos llamando la atención de los guardias._

Ellenia_ la doctora, me confirmó que estoy embarazada sé lo iba a contar a van pero llegó echando pestes sobre que no debería correr en esa ropa tan diminuta y ajustada y terminamos peleando._

Ya_ ni ganas tuve de contarle nada._

Ahora_ entiendo el porque azrak estaba tan sonriente conmigo._

_ ¿Cómo supo que estaba embarazada antes de que yo lo supiera?._

_Arial está que baila de felicidad, le pedí que no le contara a nadie, en especial a van, sigo enojada con ese idiota mi marido._

Aunque_ no creo que sea necesario, Arial le tiene un poco de miedo al ogro, nunca lo mira de frente y él nunca la ha notado, la niña es callada como una sombra… casi una ninja que esconde su presencia._

Querido_ diario_

_Tuve otro de esos sueños que me parecen tan personales que no lo anoté en el diario de los sueños._

Volví_ a soñar con folken, esta vez las serpientes estaban trepando por mis piernas y querían morder mi vientre, desperté asustada._

Me_ abracé a van y él me estrujó entre sus brazos, no me dijo nada, solo no me soltó._

El_ ojo de el dragón muerto sigue mirando pero no logro ver más allá, algo me lo impide y tengo la tentación de buscar en las cartas._

No_, no debo hacerlo._

Querido_ diario_

_Ya instalé la cuna donde algún día dormirá nuestro niño, porque va a ser niño, incluso ya pensé en el nombre, y como no soy mala, le llamaré Goan _lacour.

Espero_ que con el nombre heredé la sabiduría y humildad de su tío, aunque folken adquirió la sabiduría a base de errores muy graves._

_Espero no le pase lo mismo a mi hijo._

Querido_ Diario_

_Ayer me peleé con van porque no quise cenar con "Sonia" la horrible madre de tiarei._

Más_ vale que van deje su tozudez a un lado, se me nota el embarazo y el finge no verlo,¡Por escaflowne, si hasta tengo la cuna junto a la cama! Y todos se me quedan viendo._

Antier_ me hice la dormida y sentí su mano en mi vientre, susurró palabras que no entendí, pero que se lo que significaba._

mo_ chridhe beag; mi pequeño corazón._

Me_ fue imposible no sonreír, él solo se abrazo a mi._

_Tonto orgulloso._

Noviembre_ 10/2000_

Querido_ Diario_

_Los problemas no dejan de ser el pan de cada día, Gordon ha dado a entender que galahan y percyval son mis hijos._

Los_ elders no me lo dicen en la cara, pero no creen en mi persona,_ _¿Donde estuvieron ellos cuando van y yo peleamos contra zaibach?, No tienen ningún derecho en dudar de mí, fui virgen cuando me entregué a van.__Van presentó la maldita sábana como un trofeo precisamente para que ellos no dudarán de mi virtud y estos malditos se atreven._

_wa bakada, watashi wa anata o totemo aishiteimasu. Watashi wa anata no tame ni watashi no sekai o akiramemashita.(Las palabras están ralladas y las hojas tienen manchas de agua)._

_Estoy herida, ayer pasé todo el día en el templo rezando a un dios en el que no creo._

Sentí_ la mirada de las doncellas mitrion y xintoz.__Al menos ellos no dudan de mí, pero con mi preñez estoy muy sensible y no paro de llorar, no quiero que se me acerque nadie._

Azrack_ me a dado un té que me ayuda a relajarme, cuando desperté estaba en cama y con galahan acurrucado a mi lado._

Al_ menos algo bueno está saliendo de todo esto._

Cerena_ parece haberse encariñado con el bebé, percyval ya gatea y Merle dejó de embracilarlo._ Gades_ y cerena han estado hablando sobre adoptarlos, parece que cerena no puede tener hijos después de los experimentos que le hicieron, me maravilla que Gades sea tan maduro y que ame tanto a cerena para tomar esta decisión._

Pensé_ que les asustaría que el niño fuera tan familiar a Dilandau, pero cerena dice que él fue parte de su vida y de nada sirve negarlo, pero que si de algún modo los niños están ligados a ella, entonces merecen una segunda oportunidad._

Gades_ piensa lo mismo, le gustan los niños y quiere uno, no le importa que no lleven su sangre pero si le gustaría que llevara la de ella._

Pero_ galahan no piensa lo mismo, no quiere separarse de mí, temo que esté sea un retroceso pues apenas está aprendiendo a hablar._

Por_ eso cerena y Gades vivirán en el castillo para que galahan se acostumbre a su presencia.._

_Pero yo tendré que alejarme un poco de él._

Diciembre_ 4/2000_

Mi_ lado sensible sale tan a menudo que me mantengo peleando con van.__Lo peor de todo.. es que el lo ha vuelto a hacer._

¿Naze_, watashi wa anata no tame ni jūbunde wa nai nodesu ka? Watashi wa anata o aishiteimasu, naze watashi ni kore o shite iru nodesu ka? (las páginas están rayadas y manchadas con agua, no se entiende) ¿Que es lo que quiere demostrar? ._

_Me pidió perdón, pero estoy tan enojada que dormí en la habitación de los niños con galahan._

Escuché_ cantar a galahan por primera vez, su vocecita es encantadora._

_Es la canción de cuna que van susurra a mi barriga cuando cree que duermo._

_¿Se la enseñaría él?, Creí que no lo toleraba._

Nuestro_ aniversario de bodas está a la vuelta de la esquina y él me hace esto, ¿Donde esta el van del que me enamore, es que siempre será así? ._

_Yo cumplí mis votos, pero él no parece recordar los suyos, Rufus dice que es una face, quiero creerlo._

Diciembre_ 24/2000_

Querido_ Diario_

_Debo ser muy idiota, le eh comprado a van una esclava de oro con el emblema de fanelia, como yo tengo su anillo pensé que lo justo sería darle algo que llegue a representar algo importante entre los dos._

Mientras_ él siga teniendo un lugar para mí en su corazón, sentiré que soy importante, no me quede en gaea para ser reina, no me quedé con él para bañarme en lujos._

Van_ me pidió matrimonio el 25 de diciembre porque le comenté que en la tierra es un día sagrado, para mí es mucho más importante y más sagrado que antes._

El_ bebé patea mucho últimamente, pero aún falta para ello._

Galahan_ y brand están emocionados por el día de mañana, los niños me dieron un regalo por adelantado, son unos pequeños y preciosos aretes de esmeraldas con una diminuta perla blanca, un lapiz lazuli y un fragmento de energiz._

Según_ ellos la esmeralda soy yo, y lo demás representa la luna fantasma donde nací y el Energiz el dragón que van Mato para ser rey._

No_ sé cómo hicieron para juntar el dinero y comprar esto, seguramente cerena les acabalo el resto._

Quiero_ hacer las cosas bien, quiero ser una buena esposa, quiero un futuro para nuestro hijo, quiero ser una reina digna de la que van esté orgulloso, pero más que nada quiero a van. (Las hojas están manchadas con gotas de agua.)_

_Lo amo y no quiero dudar de su amor.__Me niego a mirar atrás y arrepentirme, soy Hitomi kanzaki, y puedo seguir adelante_

_ .__..._

**Era la última anotación en el cuaderno de lomo de cuero.**

**Van**** cerró el diario y lo volvió a guardar en el cajón de su buro de noche.**

Nadie** entraba a ese cuarto excepto él, Merle... Y ocasionalmente galahan.**

**Era**** donde su esposa pasó los últimos momentos de su vida escribiendo en sus diarios.**

**Cada**** pensamiento estaba plasmado en esas páginas, Hitomi puso todo su empeño para estar a su altura, él en cambio...**

**Le había fallado de muchas maneras.**

**No**** había día en que no se arrepintiera y mirara la cuna vacía junto al lecho de su esposa.**

**Una**** cuna que nunca sería estrenada por el hijo que Hitomi llevó en el vientre.**

**Como**** un reflejo, van se llevó la mano con la esclava de oro a el colgante que llevaba alrededor de el cuello, era el mismo que Hitomi le había obsequiado como promesa de volverse a ver, pero se convirtió en el vano juramento de nunca marcharse**.

**El**** pendiente de energiz estaba fragmentado, una pequeña fisura partía el objeto a la mitad, justo de la misma forma que se rompió el corazón de Hitomi hace años.**


	4. Capítulo 03 Aniversario

**Capítulo 03; Aniversario.**

Desde semanas atrás los invitados comenzaron a llegar, la reina Milerna trato de ser de los primeros, pero sus obligaciones no se lo permitieron, dejó a su hermana "Erie" en su lugar, y se marchó tan pronto como pudo.

Fue la madrina en la boda de su amiga y algo le decía que debía de estar ahí sin importar nada.

Shid su sobrino también estaba ahí, al igual que la primera vez, era un muchachito muy guapo y tenía varias propuestas de matrimonio arreglado, pero no sé decidía a ninguna, bromeaba diciendo que esperaría a que Hitomi tuviera una hija para formar una alianza entre los reinos.

Pero ya no creía que fuera una broma, en realidad eso sería provechoso para ambos, pero ella no creía que van o Hitomi estuvieran de acuerdo.

Camino por los pasillos admirando lo bien que habían reconstruido el castillo, todo en él era faneliense, buscaba a Hitomi, la cual no estaba en su habitación, las doncellas mitrion y xintoz la estaban buscando para ungirle en los aceites previos a la ceremonia.

Era un rito importante para recibir la bendición de la diosa.

Mientras tanto dryden y gades estaban con van en el estudio donde seguramente ya tendría unas copas de más, esperaba que chid y rue evitarán que ese par terminaran arañando los suelos antes de la ceremonia.

Por practicidad, Gades fue elegido por ella y driden para ser los embajadores en fanelia, por lo que no regresaría a asturia.

La embajada asturiana se estaba construyendo a unas pocas calles cerca de el castillo, aunque eso sería casi innecesario, pues los nuevos embajadores vivían en el castillo y no se querían ir de ahí, pero era importante que así fuera.

Lo que Milerna quería comprobar no era el avanzado estado de preñez, sino conocer a los niños que cerena adoptaría como hijos.. o al menos a uno de ellos, pues uno no quería ser su hijo.

Finalmente recordó el camino que conducía al jardín y llegó a este, ahí estaban las mujeres, una cargaba un bebé de al menos un año y la otra le leía un cuento a un par de niños.

A medida que se acercaba su boca se iba quedando sin saliva.

Aquel muchachito era la misma imagen de... No quería ni pensar en ese nombre.

Pero...

El niño escuchaba con atención las palabras de Hitomi, tenía la boquita ligeramente abierta y vestía unas ropas tan finas como un príncipe.

Su cabello era abundante y tan plateado y lustroso como el metal.

Tenía la piel tan clara, incluso más que la de Hitomi y sus ojos Ruby brillaban con curiosidad.

El otro niño estaba igual, pero su piel era morena clara y su cabello era castaño oscuro y de ojos grises.

Vestía las mismas ropas en otro color, mientras que el niño de nombre galahan vestía azúl, el otro usaba el verde.

Hitomi escuchó detrás de ella y volteó a ver, la recibió con una sonrisa y las lágrimas brotaron.

" _Mmm está muy pero muy sensible, sé lo que se siente yo pasé por uno hace un año, quizá debí traerlo en lugar de dejarlo en palas"_ pensó Milerna mientras le daba una fugaz mirada al muy abultado vientre. "_Eso estallara dentro de poco, ojalá siga aquí cuando pasé."_ La joven reina extendió sus brazos y recibió a Hitomi entre los suyos.

-¡ Viniste, oh gracias Milerna te extrañe tanto.!- lo siguiente fue risas y lágrimas de felicidad, ya saben, lo típico que pasa cuando tienes mucho sin ver a los parientes.

Merle llegó al poco tiempo con cara de pocos amigos, pero cuando vio a las tres alegres mujeres se guardó su amargura.

No había visto a Hitomi tan feliz desde hacía tiempo, su matrimonio tenía muchos altibajos por culpa de terceros y van se estaba dejando llevar por el estrés.

Tanto que le parecía muy raro que estuviera haciendo ahora lo que nunca hizo cuando era un adolescente, en parte era por los repentinos achaques o humores provocados por el embarazo de Hitomi.

Pero tanto como dejarse emborrachar por miembros de el consejo de elders y despertar en otra cama... Merle ardía de furia mientras van palidecía de vergüenza.

Nunca se hubiera comportado así antes, era tal vez lo que driden había dicho una vez.

Rebeldía adolescente atrasada..¿Pero y qué diablos era eso?, Se supone que ella había sido la caprichosa no el.

Ella también quería saber dónde estaba el Van del que ella y Hitomi estaban enamoradas.

Aunque Merle lo había superado, el carácter de van había cambiado un poco, aunque seguía siendo responsable, se dejaba llevar Mucho por los comentarios maliciosos de sus elders.

Si Balgus estuviera vivo, le recordaría que su padre no tuvo amantes como los elders le aconsejaban.

Se comportaba como un niño, nunca había bebido antes, Allen trataba de alejarlo de esos vicios, pero los celos también estaban influyendo.

Eso era malo, Merle estaba segura de que Allen aún no supera su amor por Hitomi y por eso se mantenía alejado de ella tanto como podía, pero aún así la relación con el caballero era tensa.

La gata dejó salir un suspiro y se integró a la conversación, Milerna la recibió con gusto y merle trato de hacer a un lado los problemas.

"_Ya veré cómo deshacerme de lady tiarei_" pensó con malicia, odiaba a esa mujer, los elders estaban decididos a que una faneliana fuera amante de van, como una segunda opción.

Eran ideas asquerosas, el rey goan, padre de van no tuvo ninguna amante, y ahora estos vegetes ponían en evidencia que van era un muchacho inmaduro y maleable.

Van estaba inseguro y esos bastardos se estaban aprovechando. Si no fuera por Rufus van no tendría la cabeza en sus hombros, Rufus era tío de rue y era un hombre lobo como el.

Los elders no eran confiables, van necesitaba a sus 4 generales, tal y como su padre. Pero la milicia de fanelia era relativamente joven y van aún le faltaba por conocer a sus hombres.

Merle permanecía con una sonrisa mientras le daba vueltas al asunto, ser una dama de compañía no era fácil.

-¿Cuando será mi turno?, Tiene que ser pronto.- tiarei se paseaba por toda la habitación con desesperación.

\- Se paciente mocosa tonta, el rey no es tonto pero su soberbia es lo único con lo que contamos.- pidió lord Sásúil a su hija.

-¡ La bruja lo manipula!- grito llorando -¡ Yo debí ser su reina, tú lo dijiste!.- sollozo tirándose a la cama.

\- goan.. él nunca firmó el acuerdo, quería que folken se casará con la princesa Erie y no con una de mis hijas.- dijo con rencor.

\- folken debió ser rey.- dijo ella entre dientes. -¿Porque diablos tenía que perder zaibach?- la mujer se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a su ropero.

\- las cosas son así, de todos modos folken tampoco quería ser tu marido.- dijo este molesto, al recordar la inversión perdida en los inventos de zaibach y en su príncipe traidor.

Como nunca había dado su nombre real y todos o la mayoría de los involucrados estaban muertos, no podía ser vinculado.

-¿ Qué estás haciendo ?- preguntó al ver a su hija sacar varios vestidos y elegir uno en particular.- ese vestido es..-

\- casi..- contesto -¡ Es un vestido idéntico al que generalmente usa "la reina"!- dijo lo último con Asco.

-¿ Tan así lo quieres?- preguntó él con un poco de repulsión.

-¿ Esta ebrio verdad?- le preguntó ella con hielo en la voz.

\- si..-

-..mientras esté así encuentra la forma de llevarlo a su habitación.- tiarei comenzó a desvestirse y su padre salió en busca de su rey.

\- van... Solo quiero que sepas que Hitomi va a matarte...- aseguró dryden en tono burlón.

Van por su parte pareció sopesar la información y miró la botella vacía en su escritorio y volteó a ver a sus amigos.

\- ¿Que tan briago... Me veo?- pregunto este. Allen trato de no sonreír y chid habló por él.

\- Van... Si descansas ahora el nivel de alcohol en tu sangre se bajará lo suficiente para que asistas a tu ceremonia de aniversario. -

\- ¿En zerio eztoy tan mal?- pregunto el faneliense.

\- apenas y se entiende lo que dices. - aseguró Allen - nunca es buena idea competir contra el hígado de dryden.- van suspiro y se levantó del sillón, se sintió mareado y Gades lo ayudó a ponerse de pie.

\- zi llego a la zeremonia con aliento alcohólico zoy hombre muerto, loz dejare zolos por un momento noz veremoz en el jardín de la explanada "hic".- Gades y Allen se llevaron a van casi cargando

En el despacho se quedaron a solas dryden y chid.

\- me preocupa la actitud que tiene últimamente, dijo el "niño"(si, "niño", en la serie tiene alrededor de 5 años por lo que actualmente tiene 10 años) no se comporta como él van que conocí... Pero supongo que es de esperarse, la gente cambia con el tiempo.-

\- chid Eres demasiado maduro para tu edad...- dijo su tío y el niño le sonrió.

\- ¿No lo son todos? - chid volteo su mirada a un cuadro donde los padres de van posaban con folken de 10 años con un van bebé.

\- poco tiempo después de que Freid cayera bajo el imperio de zaibach, folken me dijo que le recordaba a su hermano menor, él también había sido apartado de su familia y fue obligado a crecer para gobernar un país que apenas y conocía...-

\- ¿Cómo te hizo sentir eso?- le preguntó dryden sin apartar los ojos de su sobrino político. El niño se encogió de hombros.

\- En un principio no supe qué responder, para empezar si estaba solo era su culpa por obedecer a un rey loco... Y después... Luego de conocer a van y de cómo él y Hitomi pelearon para salvar gaea. No me pareció mal...- el chico tomó el corcho de la botella y la puso en su lugar para no oler el vaho de el alcohol.

\- pero estaba equivocado en creer que no conozco mi país... Además no estoy solo... Y creo que tampoco lo está van.-

\- no, no lo está.- dijo dryden y se levantó. - ¿Lo admiras?-

\- un poco... Pero creo que últimamente ha divagado en sus elecciones para establecer su gobierno... ¿Crees que Hitomi estará bien?- dryden torció la boca en una sonrisa maliciosa pero guardo el comentario.

\- a veces se deben cometer errores, solo así se aprende.-

-...supongo.- dijo sido cabizbajo, dryden sé pregunto qué rumores habría escuchado su sobrino para que dijera eso. - pero a veces esos errores cuestan demaciado...-

\- busquemos a tu tía ¿Quieres?.- dijo dryden pero la sonrisa de sido se tornó pícara y el rey de Asturias no pudo evitar compararlo con su esposa.

\- mejor lo haré yo solo tío, usted necesita un buen baño o mi tía millerna lo matara.- dryden se encogió de hombros y al salir cada quien tomó caminos separados.

\- creo que aquí eztá bien - dijo van torpemente mientras lo tiraban en la cama.

\- tienes 4 horas para recuperarte.- le advirtió Gaddes a el rey, van se tapó los ojos con el brazo y solo dejó salir un gruñido.

\- realmente debes trabajar en esa poca tolerancia al alcohol o dejar de tomar en lo absoluto...-

\- creo que la mejor opción sería la segunda.- dijo Gades y un ligero ronquido salió de la garganta de van los dignatarios notaron que van se había quedado dormido y salieron de la habitación.

\- ahora mismo no quisiera estar en sus zapatos.-

\- ... Hitomi se enojara mucho con él, dejémoslo descansar por unas 2 horas, creo que con eso bastará.- dijo Allen y los dos siguieron por el mismo camino.

De haber tomado otro camino habrían notado a la criada que tenía mínimo 1 hora arreglando el mismo florero.

La criada dejó su puesto y corrió tan rápido como pudo hacia la otra dirección.

No era humana, era una mujer liebre así que llegó en unas cuantas zancadas siempre con el cuidado de no ser vista.

Entró a un pequeño cuarto cerca de la habitación de de los reyes.

No había mucho espacio adentro lo usaban para meter los ítems de limpieza.

\- ¡Mi señora... Está de suerte el rey está borracho escuché que no debían molestarlo por al menos 3 horas!- adentro en una silla maltrecha estaba sentada tiarei.

tiarei se levantó de un salto y sonrió maliciosa.

\- ¿dónde está la bruja? - la mujer liebre bajo la mirada, siempre procuraba no mirar a su "ama" a los ojos. Pero más que nada procuraba seguirle la corriente para no recibir ningún castigo, tenía tantas cicatrices en la espalda que el pelaje ya no le crecía ahí. Pero principalmente aunque sabía que su ama odiaba a la reina "Tula" no podía hablarle con tan poco respeto a esa buena mujer.

Así que cuando estaba con su "ama" se refería a la reina cómo...

\- "ella" está en su jardín particular con su alteza millerna Aston y los niños.-

\- no es mi alteza, estúpida liebre...- tiarei salió de el cuarto haciendo a un lado a Tula y casi tirándola al suelo.

\- en 20 minutos quiero que busques a la bruja diciendo que el rey está un poco enfermo por la bebida.- la liebre asintió y tiarei se dirigió por uno de los corredores en dirección de la habitación de los monarcas, tuvo cuidado de no ser vista, la mayoría estarían muy ocupados en el gran salón charlando o alistándose para la ceremonia.

Pero tiarei no lo iba a permitir, estaba decidida a terminar con ese matrimonio, le habían frustrado muchas oportunidades y otras lo habían atraído a su lecho pero solo habían sido 2 o 3 prostitutas finas que los asquerosos elders le habían puesto enfrenté.

El rey nunca las había tocado de no dejarse llevar ir el orgullo y los celos, celos gracias a ese hermoso rubio que entrenaba al nuevo ejército de faneliense y que nunca podía atraparlo a solas.

Está era su oportunidad... Tenía que aprovechar esta abertura, la maldita de Merle tenía ojos en todas partes y gracias a ella van se mantenía en sus 5 sentidos y el hombre lobo sabía cómo hacer que aterrizará en sus pies.

Los elders parecían perder terreno y sospechaba que al fin van había encontrado 4 generales que se encargaran de tomar el puesto que los anteriores habían dejado al morir, eso significa que su padre perdería la poca posición que mantenía y volverían a ser parias.

No... No podía permitir que la bruja le quitará lo que debió ser de ella, si tan solo el imperio de zaibach no hubiera sido destruido por esa bruja.

Entró a la habitación con sigilo, el cuarto estaba iluminado pobremente y eso era perfecto.

Tiarei se soltó su rubio cabello, se lo había cortado hasta la mitad de su espalda para tenerlo tan largo como la bruja.

Llevaba un vestido verde y casi vaporoso como los que Hitomi usaba todos los días, lo único que le faltaba era el vientre abultado.

Tiarei apagó las lámparas que más iluminaban el cuarto y vio la cuna que el futuro príncipe o princesa ocuparía, sería muy difícil matar al pequeño heredero, ya después se encargaría de eso.

La mujer se acercó a la cama y apagó la pequeña lámpara que iluminaba el rostro de van.

Sintió que van se movía y se estremeció "_no puedo dejar que me vea" _pensó y cerró la cortina que filtraba la poca luz de el ocaso.

Tiarei se subió a la cama y se subió el vuelo de el vestido para sentarse en su pelvis.

\- mmm... Hitomi?- murmuró el moreno.

Tiarei sintió la bilis en su boca, incluso cuando estaba con otra decía su nombre.

Se inclinó y lo beso en los labios, tenía el sabor de el dorado licor de el coñac daedaliense, no le gustaba ese licor.

No podía quejarse, era ahora o nunca, estaba embarazada y si le hacía creer que el niño era de él... Entonces podía asegurarse un lugar o hasta un ducado o tierras.

\- mmm... Hitomi...- tiarei volvió a tragarse la bilis, "¿Va a estar repitiendo su maldito nombre en todo el acto? Que fastidió."

Van deslizó las manos por debajo de el largo del vestido y le recorrió las piernas hasta el trasero, la mujer sintió un escalofrío al sentir su toque, procuro no ponerse la ropa interior en caso de tener éxito.

" _Eres mío van fanel... Y tu reino también."_

Tula caminaba con lentitud hacia el jardín de la reina, estaba a tiempo de evitarlo, solo tenía que dar la vuelta y decirle a su ama que no la había encontrado o decirle que Merle la había detenido en el pasillo y evitado que buscará a su alteza.

Pero era una pobre "esclava" nacida y criada para ser mercancía y comprada por un bajo precio sus piernas eran fuertes y estaban hechas para grandes distancias... Pero le estaban fallando.

No quería llegar y sentía que se caerían en cualquier momento.

\- Tula... ¿Estás bien?.- la mujer liebre se asustó al escuchar una voz femenina detrás de ella. Volteó y se encontró con teresis, era la dama de compañía de la reina y amiga de lady Merle.

\- te ves pálida... Y eso que tú rostro está peludito... No lo digo en mal plan eres bonita y eso.- dijo la criada sonrojándose y sonriéndole.

Tula trato de sonreír, teresis era una pelirroja muy bonita que siempre tenía una palabra agradable en los labios... para aquellos que le agradaran.

"_Ojalá pudiera al menos hacer algo... Quizá..?"_

\- su alteza van está ebrio y mi señora entró a...me pidió que buscará a su alteza y dijera que el rey está enfermo... Pero lo que quiere es que su alteza se altere y se arruine su celebración... Ella no entiende que el rey nunca la tomaría por amante ni mucho menos esposa, está aferrada a amargarle la vida a la reina...- una lágrima silenciosa cayó por la mejilla de Tula y fue el turno de Teresis de palidecer.

\- ¿ju... Justo ahora? - pregunto la morena nerviosa y la liebre asintió.- hay dios... Tula espérame en mi habitación no te asustes, lo hiciste bien.- Tula se limpió las lágrimas y se dio la vuelta.

Teresis cambio de rumbo y fue al jardín de la reina donde buscaría a merle y le contaría lo que estaba ocurriendo en esos momentos.

Por supuesto que no le contaría a la reina que su marido estaba con otra. Estas situaciones solían ser de pareja pero el embarazo tenía muy alterada a Hitomi, en su lugar iría directo con Merle y sacarían a esa buscona y quizá la tiraría accidentalmente por la ventana.

Llegó al jardín pero no vio a Hitomi solo a Merle, celena, sido/chid y al bebé Percy.

\- buenas tardes - saludó la dama haciendo una reverencia y dirigiéndose a la felina - disculpe lady celena... Me robaré a lady Merle Por un momento.- celena no se molestó, consideraba a Teresis su amiga.

Teresis llevó a Merle a un lugar apartado de ellos y comenzó a contarle lo dicho por tula.

Merle palideció y miró por el pasillo por el que habían vuelto y corrió sin decir nada.

Teresis comprendió que era muy tarde y entonces pasó.

Pudo sentirlo en el aire, era lo que algunos llaman ozono, la humedad en el aire cuando está a punto de llover o está cerca una tormenta.

Escuchó un grito de la multitud y Teresis corrió tanto como pudieron sus pies y llegó al un jardín interior cerca de el altar de escaflowne.

Su reina estaba arrodillada en el suelo, la reina millerna trataba de ayudarla a levantarse pero ella se negaba.

Un audible gasp escapó de la pequeña multitud que aumentaba rápidamente cuando un pequeño destello lastimó la mano de millerna.

\- no me siento bien... - Hitomi le comentó a millerna.

\- ¿Es el bebé? - pregunto millerna y llevó su mano al abultado vientre, pero no estaba duró.

Hitomi río quedamente y negó con la cabeza.

-...no, no es eso, es algo extraño... - Hitomi se llevó la mano al pecho y esto asustó un poco a millerna, como doctora y madre estaba consciente de algunas cosas que no podía evitar, pues carecían de tratamiento efectivo.

Cómo acto reflejo le tomó la mano para tomarle el pulso y le hizo una inspección rápida desechando que fuera lo que llamaban la muerte silenciosa.

\- quizá sea estrés.- concluyó millerna más para si misma - ¿Necesitas que te traiga algo? - Hitomi se le quedó viendo y negó con la cabeza.

-...no, no te preocupes, debe ser la tensión... Tengo muchas cosas con que lidiar y poco tiempo.- Hitomi le sonrió, pero no engañaba a millerna - solo necesito recostarme en mi cama... ¿Me acompañas a mi habitación?-

\- por supuesto.- el par de reinas caminaron juntas de el brazo, millerna le comento y Narro los primeros pasos de Fenrir, su hijo de un año de edad.

Pero Hitomi apenas y prestaba atención a su amiga, cada paso que daba su angustia se hacía más grande y quería retroceder.

"No vayas...detente" Hitomi escucho su voz en la cabeza, o al menos si le parecía, no estaba segura siquiera si era una voz o un eco.

Recordó el sueño de las ratas y se agarró el vientre al recordar a la serpiente que quería devorar a su bebé nonato.

Sintió a su bebé patearla y se detuvo por un momento.

-...Hitomi, déjame hacerte una revisión más exacta, estás pálida...- dijo está preocupada.

\- está bien.-

\- ¡Tía Millerna!- chid las interceptó en el camino, galahan y Brand lo siguen como perritos.

\- Shu majeta mila.- galahan le enseñó a Hitomi su nueva espada de madera a Hitomi y está le sonrió, el niño ya hablaba pero no se le entendía del todo.

\- yo también tengo una.- Bran también mostró la suya, eran regalos de sido para los niños.

\- que lindo detalle chid,¿Ya dieron las gracias?.- preguntó Hitomi y los niños asintieron para después salir corriendo.

Chid sacó una pequeña caja de el interior de su camisa y se la entregó a Hitomi.

\- aunque es tu aniversario de bodas... esto es en realidad para el pequeño heredero o heredera.- Hitomi estrechó la mano y al tocar la caja sintió que su bebé daba una patada.

No fue miedo sino una sensación familiar, demasiado.

Hitomi abrió la caja y encontró un dije, era un colmillo blanco con su cadena de oro.

Al momento de tocarlo Hitomi soltó un"gasp".

\- ¿Es un colmillo de marfil?- pregunto millerna.

-... ¿Es lo que creó que es?- preguntó hitomi a chid, el muchachito sonrió y asintió.

\- ¿Qué es?- preguntó la rubia ahora con más curiosidad. Hitomi tomó el dije entre sus dedos y por un segundo sintió como si aquel pedazo latiera entre sus dedos. "Está vivo" se dijo ella.

\- ¡Es un fragmento de escaflowne!- confirmó Hitomi.

\- cuando el hispano reparo a escaflowne... Los ingenieros dejaron diminutos restos en el suelo, me pareció curioso que uno de ellos recolectaron cada fragmento que caía al suelo. Solo por curiosidad Levante uno y lo guardé.-

\- ¿Lo has tenido todo este tiempo?- preguntó su tía y chid asintió.

\- hasta hace poco que recordé que lo tenía, se lo mostré a gandry el monje maestro, me dijo que esta pieza debía ser devuelta a su heredero pero antes de entregarla la pulió dándole esta forma ... Dijo que tú sabrías qué hacer.- Hitomi le agradeció y se inclinó para besar su mejilla.

El niño se sonrojó y apartó la mirada, millerna sintió pena por su sobrino, los monarcas eran intocables para cualquiera que no llevará su sangre, por lo que su contacto era limitado excepto para sus parientes, pero ella no podía salir con frecuencia de su país y su hermana era una mujer ocupada, así que chid no tenía a nadie...

Por eso agradece que Hitomi lo tratara como su igual.

\- ¿Te dijo algo más?-

\- solo eso -

Hitomi jugó con el dije hecho de la armadura de escaflowne y sintió otra patadita.

La señal era clara, tomó la cadena y se la puso alrededor de el cuello, chid pareció complacido de ver que el regalo era de el agrado de Hitomi.

\- en cuanto tenga la edad suficiente se lo entregaré.- aseguró Hitomi y los niños regresaron para jalar ha chid de el brazo.

\- las veré pronto...- dijo este mientras era alejado de ellas por galahan y brand.

\- es un buen muchacho, será un hombre apuesto más que su padre.- dijo millerna y centró su atención en Hitomi - vamos a tus aposentos quiero revisarte.-

-...ah... Si.- la angustia volvió, debía detenerse, tenía que hacerlo "detente o te vas a arrepentir" se dijo a sí misma pero no hizo caso.

Llegó a la puerta de la alcoba de los reyes y millerna abrió la puerta.

¿Cómo describir aquello?, No creo que hubiera palabras para describir la cara que puso millerna al ver lo que vio en ese momento.

El horror que sintió no fue más grande que la vergüenza de ver a su amigo con "otra"mujer.

Tal vez debió haber tocado pero se supone que Allen y Gaddes estaba con él, volteó a ver a Hitomi y ella estaba lívida y horrorizada.

-...van.- fue todo lo que musitó.

\- ¿hi... Hitomi?- van vio que en el marco de la puerta estaba su mujer, la luz que filtraba la entrada fue suficiente para iluminar la figura que estaba encima de él.

Su mirada no reflejaba nada... Pero los ojos de la mujer brillaban con satisfacción y ahí se dio cuenta de el gran y estúpido error en el que se había metido.

-¿Porqué... DE TODAS LAS MALDITAS HIJAS DE PU4, PORQUÉ TENÍAS QUE ESCOGER A ESTÁ?- gritó Hitomi colérica.

\- Hitomi yo...-

\- van...¿REALMENTE PIENSAS IGUAL QUE ESOS CERDOS FRÍVOLOS Y AVARICIOSOS HOMBRES, TAN MAL GUSTO TIENES QUE METES A ESTA ZORRA A "MI CAMA"?-

\- ¡Hitomi escucha...!- van trató de calmarla, ¿Pero que puede decir un marido en una situación así?, ¿Quien es tan crédulo para pensar que confundió a su mujer con el esbelto y delgado cuerpo de otra mujer?.

\- ¿Creés que puedes seguir haciendo esto y que yo te seguiré tolerado estás... ¡ESTAS FURCIAS!? ¿TÚ PADRE HACÍA LO MISMO, TU MADRE LE PRESTABA SUS DAMAS DE COMPAÑÍA A TU PADRE? ¡PARA ESO LA QUERÍAS?,¿VERDAD?!, QUE ORGULLOSA DEBE ESTAR TÚ MADRE DE TI!-

Snap*

Nunca debió decir eso, pero Hitomi estaba herida y quería herirlo también y lo consiguió.

\- ¡Mi madre no necesitaba ayuda, era suficiente mujer para mi padre !Quizá si fueras de fanelia lo entenderías! ¿Por Qué no solo te callas y te marchas? ¡Soy el j0d¥d0 rey y hago lo que se me da la gana!-

Snap*

Algo se rompió dentro de ellos, y la herida fue tan profunda que los partió en dos.


	5. Capítulo 04 La Torre

**Capítulo 04; La Torre.**

* * *

Demasiado tarde, las palabras ya habían salido de su boca.

"¡_hay no!"_

van se llevó la mano a la boca pero Hitomi se veía pérdida, dio media vuelta y salió de el cuarto.

-¡ HITOMI ESPERA!- gritó van y millerna salió tras de Hitomi, ¿Cómo podía ser tan rápida una mujer con casi 9 meses de embarazo?.

Van se puso de pie y al estar al lado de la cama se sintió asqueado al verse desnudo, ¿Cómo había pasado eso? Allen tenía razón, no tenía control con la bebida y el resultado era mucho peor de lo esperado.

\- Mi señor... ¿Debo esperarlo aquí?- la melosa voz de la mujer lo sacó de su trance y volteó a ver a tiarei que estaba desnuda y solo se tapaba un pecho.

Sintió el estómago revuelto al verse envuelto con esa víbora.

\- ve a tu habitación tiarei, y más te vale no salir de ahí hasta que seas llamada.- la voz de van salió tan cargada de rencor que hizo a tiarei estremecerse de miedo.

\- ¿HI...HITOMI?- la reina trato de seguirle el paso tanto como pudo, estaba realmente alterada y casi corría por el pasillo.

Hitomi comenzó a jadear y millerna se asustó, finalmente se detuvo en el jardín interior que daba al santuario donde estaba escaflowne.

\- su... Su alteza, ¿Se encuentra bien?- Mitrion, una de las gemelas gato y doncella del templo se acercó preocupada a su señora.

Hitomi tenía el rostro surcado de lágrimas y cayó de rodillas al camino de baldosas que conducían a la fuente.

\- ¡Hitomi! - millerna llegó y se arrodilló junto a su amiga - respira Hitomi, solo respira.- millerna le habló con voz tranquila y Hitomi hizo lo que le pidió, pero sintió como un dolor la partía en dos y se dobló.

Millerna le tocó el vientre y este estaba duró.

" ¡_Hay no!"_ La Reina se alarmó y Hitomi sintió otra contracción.

\- ¡Iré por ayuda!- dijo Mitrion y corrió a buscar a los guardias.

\- ¿Lo escuchaste?- preguntó Hitomi en un sollozo - ¿Lo escuchaste?- volvió a preguntar.

\- ¡Hitomi no lo dijo en serio, estaba cegado por la ira..!- millerna estaba alarmada, las contracciones eran más seguidas.

\- ¡Lo dijo en serio, sé que así fue! ¿Por qué en nuestro lecho? Pudo elegir en otro lugar pero usó nuestro lecho... Con ella..- Hitomi lloraba con desesperación, millerna no sabía si era por el corazón roto o el dolor de el parto.

\- si no hubiera sido ella..., Si hubiera sido cualquiera, pero nunca ella ¡No puedo, no puedo perdonarlo, ¿porque ella?.- Hitomi se llevó las manos a el rostro y sollozó de nuevo.

Millerna sintió un profundo dolor y quiso poner su mano en el hombro pero una descarga la detuvo.

Entonces lo sintió, mejor dicho lo vio.

Las nubes en el cielo se veían tormentosas y se sorprendió al ver que las piedras y las baldosas alrededor de Hitomi estaban flotando y una luz parecía venir de ella.

\- ...¿Hitomi?- murmuró millerna y trató de tocar su hombro, pero sintió que alguien la jaló con brusquedad y la apartó de Hitomi.

\- ¡Millerna aléjate!- volteó a ver a su marido el cual aunque miraba a Hitomi con curiosidad. También miraba la situación con preocupación.

\- ¿Qué está pasando?- preguntó chid con el par de niños detrás de él.

\- ¿Shu altesha?- preguntó galahan confundido y maravillado al ver a la reina brillar.

\- ¿Porque está llorando?- susurro brand a chid.

\- ¡No puedo NO NO NO NO!- gritó Hitomi, ya no estaba prestando atención a su alrededor, su mente estaba recibiendo la escena una y otra vez.

\- ¡CON ELLA NO, JAMÁS NUNCA, NUNCA!- "_quiero irme a casa... Quiero irme a casa, quiero irme a casa por favor, no quiero estar en el mismo lugar que esa mujer_" Hitomi suplico en silencio y sintió su cuerpo más ligero y el dolor de la contracción se detuvo.

\- quiero irme a casa - volvió a suplicar y cerró los ojos con fuerza y se sintió desfallecer, antes de perder la conciencia escuchó la voz de van, pero se escuchaba tan lejana que no entendió lo que le dijo.

" _No te vayas"_

Prefectura de kamakita 25 de diciembre año 2000 1:00 am

* * *

¿Exótico?... Tal vez ¿Pintoresco?... Sin duda, Japón era tal y como le habían dicho que sería, la cultura era tan contrastante como pintoresca.

Gabriel Ferrara no era el típico hombre que se lanzará a conocer el mundo, pero sí era bastante atrabancado y obstinado. ¿Pero si iba a terminar como un abogado aburrido y asalariado como su padre diariamente en un despacho por el resto de su vida...?

Al menos quería tener en su hoja de vida, la prueba de que se atrevió a ir de mochilero por el mundo.

Tomó un dardo y lo lanzó al globo terráqueo, pero no le gustó la idea de viajar a Siria.

Antes prefería comer pescado crudo y así fue como lo decidió.

"_Japón_"

Tenía amigos en hokkaido así que no sería tan difícil instalarse, el problema era que su japonés era limitado y no siempre sabía decir que no, sobre todo si era una chica bonita, y en eso tenía mucha suerte.

Precisamente fue por eso que terminó gastando casi todo su dinero en una fiesta navideña en un karaoke antes de llegar a hokkaido.

No supo por qué lo hizo, pero terminó entrando a una propiedad escolar, el letrero decía "kamakita".

El edificio era una mezcla entre un colegio inglés y uno japonés, la pista de atletismo. Era bastante grande y las gradas estaban bastante amplias y bien cuidadas.

Se subió a la última grada y se recostó en ella, su celular Nokia tenía poco de ser comprado, su padre se lo había dado como regalo de graduación para cuando entrara a la firma, pero ahora era su único vínculo para comunicarse con la familia.

"¿_Para qué vas Gabriel?, Solo desperdicias tu tiempo y dinero, pobre de ti si haces una tontería, ¿Que diría tu difunta madre?"_

Bueno para empezar su madre los había abandonado mucho antes de que muriera así que ella nada tenía que opinar.

Quería hacer algo loco y el solo hecho de estar ahí e incluso meterse a una escuela... Bueno eso último no era bueno y le daba mala reputación a los latinos.

Pero no tenía ninguna intención de vandalizar, solo había entrado y se marcharía temprano para pararse en una esquina y tocar su guitarra, con su piel morena y su cabello oscuro un poco rizado, llamaba mucho la atención, ser alto también ayudaba, le había funcionado bien hasta ahora.

Gabriel Ferrara cerró los ojos y se dispuso a dormir, seguro mañana la resaca le devolvería el sentido común y se preguntaría ¿Porqué durmió en las gradas de una escuela en lugar de buscar un barato hotel cápsula?.

El sueño llegó rápido, no supo que tanto durmió. pero cuando

Pero las gotas de lluvia que caían en su rostro lo despertaron. Se incorporó de mala gana y medio abrió los ojos, aunque tenía una resaca infernal, estaba más descansado.

El problema era que ahora llovía a cántaros y solo podía meterse debajo de las gradas donde no había mucho refugio.

El cielo relampagueo y un rayo cayó en la pista, fue tanto el destello que cegó a Gabriel y este cerró los ojos.

Aún cerrados le pareció que había luz en el carril e imagino que quizá un guardia andaba cercas e iluminaba con una lámpara atraído por el destello, pero eso no era posible pues habían pasado sólo unos segundos, abrió un ojo y luego otro y luego el destello se detuvo.

Sintió arcadas y se dobló para vomitar todo el alcohol posible, la lluvia comenzó a detenerse y por si acaso Gabriel salió de debajo de las gradas para darle la cara a quien le hubiera apuntado con la linterna.

Pero no vio nada, en su lugar se llevó un susto de muerte al encontrar a una persona empapada y tendida en el suelo.

\- ¡EN LA MADRE UN MUERTO!- (señoras y señores... Gabriel es mexicano)

Grito Gabriel en español, estaba a punto de correr en la otra dirección cuando el "muerto"se quejó, Gabriel se detuvo en seco y la preocupación le ganó... Corrió a su lado y se arrodilló para ver cómo se encontraba el desconocido.

Se llevó otra sorpresa cuando vio que era una mujer y por si fuera poco estaba en un avanzado estado de gestación.

La mujer murmuraba algo y Gabriel acercó su oído a sus labios.

\- _van... você me prometeu ... e eu jurei para você ... até o mundo desmoronar.-_

No estaba seguro de que idioma era, pero tenía que sacarla de ahí.

\- despierta por favor- intentó probar con el japonés quizá era una turista y estaba perdida.

¿Pero entonces qué hacía ahí en medio de la pista y en una escuela en fin de semana?.

\- ...¿Nihongo?- la mujer apenas y musitó la palabra antes de perder la conciencia.

\- bueno... Al menos sabe japonés... ¿Y ahora qué hago?.- no podía dejarla así, no tenía suficiente dinero para pedir un taxi... O pagar una fianza... Para ambos.

Gabriel miró al cielo y vio que las nubes no desaparecerían pronto, volvería a llover sin duda. Se alejó de la desconocida y ató su estuche de guitarra a su mochila y se la echó a la espalda.

Regreso junto a la mujer y rezó para que no fuera muy pesada. Con esa barriga no podía cargarla sobre su espalda y no sabía si despertara pronto.

Con tanta delicadeza como pudo, le pasó el brazo bajo la espalda y el otro lo paso por detrás de las rodillas teniendo cuidado de que no se viera la ropa interior.

El vestido era extraño ¿Sería una cosplayer?, No lo sabía y por el momento no importaba.

Le acomodo la cabeza en su hombro y dio gracias de que no pesará tanto como creyó.

Camino en dirección a la salida, lo difícil sería sacarla de ahí estando inconsciente, sopesó por un minuto la idea de que tuviera algún amigo esperándola en las instalaciones de la escuela, pero eso no tendría sentido... ¿O si?.

Llegó al enrejado y soltó un suspiro, deseo de todo corazón que la puerta trasera estuviera abierta y de ahí explicará el porqué estaba en la pista.

Solo por descartar la posibilidad se acercó a la puerta y la pateó con fuerza más por frustración que por la necesidad de abrirla.

La puerta se cayó al suelo y Gabriel se alarmó.

\- ...rayos.- inspeccionó la puerta y vio que las bisagras estaban carcomidas con óxido y las cuales estaban sueltas, solo dios sabía cuánto tiempo tenía así la puerta, por lo tanto tarde o temprano se caería y no era solo su culpa.

Paso por un lado como si nada y salió de la institución, tendría que ir primero a un hospital, y llegar luego avisar a la policía, sería mucho trabajo.

Nunca había cargado con tanto peso en su vida, pero estaba tan alterado que ni lo notaba y la adrenalina se estaba haciendo cargó.

-¡Uggg!- la mujer en sus brazos se encogió y despertó sobresaltada, cuando Gabriel sintió que se estaba mojando comprendió el porqué la mujer estaba tan alarmada.

\- ¡ _Eu quebrei a fonte, vou dar à luz, meu bebê, meu bebê!_\- la única palabra que entendió fue bebé y antes de que algún pensamiento racional cruzará por su mente, sus pies ya estaban moviéndose por su cuenta y corría sin rumbo.

\- ¡_KEISATSU WA TASUKETE KUDASAI_!- gritó Gabriel colina abajo buscando la ayuda de alguna patrulla y divisó a lo lejos un agente parado en una caseta y volvió a gritar a todo pulmón llamando la atención del agente.

-¡ Está dando a luz ¿Qué hago?!- grito esta vez en inglés y el joven policía los vio con horror seguramente era un recién ingresado, el joven hablaba tan rápido que Gabriel no le entendió casi nada y solo asintió. El policía entró a la cabina y llamó por el teléfono a una ambulancia, el latino no soltaba a la joven mujer y la pobre solo apretaba los dientes y los ojos tolerando el dolor.

\- ¡_van!, ¿onde você está?-_ ella sollozo y por un momento abrió los ojos de par en par y Gabriel se le quedó mirando.

Con la luz de la caseta, podía ver mejor a la mujer, era muy joven, quizá de unos 20 o 18 pero sin duda menor que él, sus hermosos ojos eran unas esmeraldas que brillaban por la humedad de las lágrimas.

Ella volvió a cerrarlos cuando otra ola de dolor la hizo encogerse.

Su cabello era oscuro por la lluvia pero se atrevería a apostar a que era rubio oscuro, tenía rasgos asiáticos así que tal vez era japonesa mixta porque sus pestañas no eran negras en totalidad.

No supo cuando fue... Pero la ambulancia llegó y Gabriel dio gracias de que así fuera, el joven oficial hizo señas y la ambulancia se paró frente a ellos, los paramédicos abrieron las puertas y en cuanto gabriel vio la camilla él subió con cuidado sin siquiera pedir permiso y la depositó con presteza.

Los paramédicos comenzaron a preguntar según el protocolo pero el moreno no podía prestar atención, la mujer lo tenía agarrado de la manga y no lo soltaba.

En vehículo avanzó y no le quedó otra que seguir adelante.

"¿_En que me metí?"_ Se preguntó Gabriel y sintió como el agarre de la mujer se aflojaba y vio que ella lo miraba asustada y confundida.

\- _Quem é você, onde eu estou? -_ preguntó ella visiblemente cansada.

Esa pregunta le pareció que era casi en español pero prefirió contestar en japonés.

\- Japón- ella pareció sorprenderse y volvió a mostrar un gran pesar.

-...¿Tokio?- musitó ella y Gabriel asintió.

\- distrito kamakita.- aseguró Gabriel ella cerró los ojos cuando le llegó otra contracción.

\- yu..ka..ri. - musitó ella - llamen a Yukari uchida.- pidió y procedió a gritar una serie de números.

\- ¡Aaaarg!-

\- ¿que pasa yukari? - pregunto susumu.

\- ¡Tengo mucho que estudiar y no se me pega nada! ¿Y se supone que ser instructora de educación física es una carrera fácil?, Eso es mentira... -

\- ¿Te arrepientes de elegir esa carrera?- preguntó su novio. Ella le sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

\- no, me gusta la carrera que elegí, me gusta dar órdenes.- dijo alegre. Susumu río contagiado por su carácter.

Eran novios desde hacía 5 años y tenía planeado pedirle matrimonio pronto, tenía incluso el anillo escondido en la casa de su madre.

\- al menos terminarás la carrera pronto, yo por otro lado me faltan al menos 5 años si es que quiero hacerlo bien.-

\- habrías sido un abogado sexy.- le dijo ella.

\- si... Pero me gusta más entender y contemplar el funcionamiento de el cuerpo humano.- dijo él - me habría gustado descubrirlo antes y no perder tiempo en la facultad de leyes.

\- es bueno saber de todo un poco... También serás un doctor sexy.- dijo ella y le beso los labios.

Ninguno de los dos había cambiado mucho, Yukari seguía usando el mismo corte de cabello pero ahora tenía el cabello teñido con mechas rojas y dejó de teñirlo para volverlo a tener negro.

susumu Amano por otro lado se cortó el cabello y lo tenía casi al raz, era más alto y corpulento, aún seguía corriendo pero más como una rutina pues los deportes Ya no eran su prioridad, todo lo contrario de Yukari que estaba decidida a ser maestra de educación física y hasta ahora tenía buen desempeño.

Yukari se levantó de la mesa donde ella y su novio estaban estudiando cuando su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar.

Yukari miró la hora y se asustó, eran las 5 AM y su madre nunca le llamaba a esas horas. Se habían pasado toda la noche estudiando.

\- ¡hola!¿mamá Pasó algo? - pregunto Yukari alarmada.

Susumu estuvo al pendiente de sus expresiones faciales, se veía una gran gama, Yukari no se guardaba nada y justo ahora mostraba una expresión de sorpresa que solo había visto 3 veces en su vida.

-... Yo... Si, no, no los llames déjame ir y averiguar si es ella y no una impostora, está bien, yo me encargo.-

"¿_Impostora_?" Susumu paró bien las orejas, de quién estaba hablando.

\- si, tranquila yo estaré ahí en corto, repíteme el nombre para anotarlo.- Yukari corrió a su lado y agarró una pluma y escribió en una hoja de papel el nombre "Gabriel Ferrara".

\- ¿Ferrara?- pregunto extrañado - ¿Gaijin?-

\- te veré después mamá.- Yukari colgó y dejó salir el aire como si estuviera agitada. Susumu la vio alterada y eso lo preocupo.

\- ¿Que tienes? - preguntó y luego se asustó cuando dos gordas lágrimas cayeron por las comisuras de sus ojos - ¿ Yukari qué tienes?!-

\- ...creo que Hitomi regreso de gaea.-


	6. Capítulo 05 Encuentros del 3 tipo

**Capítulo 05; "Encuentros Cercanos del Tercer Tipo".**

* * *

Generalmente susumu era un hombre muy responsable y confiable, en carretera cualquier abuela podría sonar el claxon y tirarle dedo por ser tan lento y cuidadoso en la autopista.

Pero hoy no, hoy era el diablo en la carretera y si alguna abuela se ponía en su camino le pasaría por encima y se encargaría de lidiar con la ley después.

Años atrás, 6 años de hecho, Yukari y él pasaron por la experiencia más extraña nunca antes conocida y olvidada...

* * *

FLASHBACK

El día que Hitomi se atrevió a confesarle sus sentimientos, un enorme dragón apareció en el carril núm 5, "un maldito dragón" de esos que escupen fuego y tienen escamas y vuelan.

La maldita cosa casi los devora de no haber sido por el extraño muchacho que hablaba un idioma que después averiguo era portugués.

El chico tenía una edad aproximada a ellos y según lo que traducía Hitomi era un príncipe en una prueba que todo futuro rey debe hacer.

La cosa no paró ahí, oh no, así como el chico apareció se marchó, el problema fue que el se marcho con todo y Hitomi.

La chica se fue flotando como en esos programas de televisión donde la nave extraterrestre secuestra a pobres e inocentes terrícolas para hacerles experimentos bastante innombrables.

Aquello puso la vida de susumu y Yukari patas arriba, tan así que casi se podría decir que fundaron un club de investigación paranormal.

Buscaron rumores, historias y toda clase de referencias hasta que la madre de Hitomi escucho que ellos la buscaban de manera muy elocuente. Pues incluso faltaban a clases para ir a extrañas convenciones de ovnis donde supuestos expertos aseguraban tener contacto con extraterrestres.

Ella los invitó a su casa y les contó las cosas más insólitas y coherentes que habían encontrado útiles hasta ese día.

La señora Sora kanzaki les confesó que cuando su madre era joven ella había asegurado viajar a un mundo invisible llamado Gaea, aseguró que Gaea era un pequeño planeta hecho a reflejo y semejanza de la tierra por la raza atlante, no extraterrestres sino antiguos terráqueos que de alguna manera jugaron a ser dioses y crearon un planeta idéntico al nuestro.

Mientras susumu escuchaba atento, no podía evitar sentir que escuchaba la trama de una película de "serie B" o de un manga que pintaba más como shojo que shonen.

Pero se sintió interesado conforme avanzaba el relato y la señora Sora relataba cómo los atlantes conocidos como draconianos/ryujins destruyen su legado y se condenaban su civilización enviándola a una inevitable destrucción.

Describió las andanzas de un hombre llamado leo schezard, un investigador que fue el culpable de que su madre viajará a Gaea en primer lugar.

Leo fue el primer amor de su madre, pero era un hombre casado y ella una muchachita.

"Yuri" tenía la misma intuición natural que Hitomi poseía, el dije que Hitomi llevaba en el cuello era un encargo que león le dio a su madre para evitar que este cayera en manos equivocadas, pues el dije era también una llave para entrar al mundo sellado de los atlantes donde estos escondían los secretos que no solo podían destruir Gaea sino el planeta en el que se habían basado.

En otras palabras ... Si Hitomi estaba en ese mundo llamado Gaea, no era una simple coincidencia.

Esa noche... Susumu sopesó toda la información que tenía sobre gaea y dejó los extraterrestres a un lado para interesarse más en leyendas y teorías de dimensiones alternas.

Entonces un día todo eso lo olvido.

Olvido que Yukari y él estaban enfrascados en la misteriosa desaparición de Hitomi kanzaki.

El día que pasó fue en una mañana como cualesquiera otra, bajo a la cocina a desayunar con sus padres y hermanos, susumu se lavo los dientes y se despidió para subir al metro y llegar a la escuela.

Ese día Hitomi tenía pensado romper su récord de 13.5 segundos, sentía algo por la rubia y quería confesarle sus sentimientos antes de marcharse a hokkaido con sus padres, era injusto que su vida se modificará por el trabajo de su padre pero no podía evitarlo.

Al terminar ese día el, Hitomi y Yukari se encontrarían en la pista de atletismo y según Yukari si Hitomi rompía su récord le pediría su primer beso. Esto era algo que le había confesado en secreto y como el caballero que era no lo podía divulgar.

Tal y como pidió, susumu espero al final de el carril con el dije en la mano, a medida que contaban los segundos la sonrisa de Hitomi se hizo más amplia y un rayo de luz la iluminó y en el cielo una especie de dragón apareció volando hacia ella, un muchacho de tez oscura y cabello negro montaba esa cosa y Hitomi solo estiró los brazos para recibirlo.

Tenía una mirada que solo se podía describir como "amor".

El dije que susumu tenía en sus manos se deslizó de entre sus dedos y desapareció junto con hitomi y su bolsa de atletismo.

Yukari y susumu se quedaron boquiabiertos mientras una sensación familiar se escurría en sus cerebros y poco a poco se dieron cuenta que no era la primera vez que ocurría esto.

Al principio fue un poco aterrador el darse cuenta que de alguna manera habían regresado el tiempo y los 6 meses transcurridos se habían olvidado para todo el mundo.

No, no era así exactamente, ellos eran los que recordaban porque eran los principales involucrados.

Yukari y él se quedaron sentados en las gradas de la pista de atletismo y repasaron y comprobaron lo que recordaban.

Era lo mismo, pero aún así había cambios en ese día, la primer vez Hitomi le había confesado lo que sentía y le había pedido su primer beso. En esta ocasión Hitomi no había confesado sus sentimientos ni insinuado ningún beso.

En su lugar, hitomi había descubierto que Yukari amaba a susumu y le infundió valor para que se diera una oportunidad con él, pero siendo la amiga que era Yukari siguió poniendo a Hitomi en primer lugar y había buscado que tuviera su oportunidad.

Resulta que no fueron los únicos que sintieron la anomalía, los padres de Hitomi y su hermanito también pasaron por la misma situación.

Por supuesto que su familia estaba alterada por su desaparición, tampoco Yukari estaba tan conforme con la decisión que tomó Hitomi.

Yukari estuvo deprimida por unos días y susumu decidió que no iría a hokkaido con sus padres.

Inició un noviazgo con Yukari de quién realmente llegó a enamorarse profundamente.

Las cosas siguieron sin cambios...

Hasta que casi un año después, el tercer suceso llegó.

La madre de Hitomi, "Sora" llamó a Yukari para mostrarle algo que debían ver con urgencia.

Yukari no dudo en invitar a susumu, pues aunque Hitomi ya no tuviera sentimientos románticos hacia él, aún era su amiga.

\- ésto es lo que quería enseñarles.- la madre de Hitomi les mostró un paquete envuelto en un pañuelo de un material parecido a la ceda, el diseño era desconocido. Nunca lo había visto antes.

Era un pañuelo rojo con lo que parecía una "V" dorada o algo similar con un emblema, tal vez era un escudo.

Yukari lo desenvolvió y se encontró con un hermoso diario de piel café y con el mismo emblema en la tapa.

\- ¿Qué es esto?- Preguntó yukari pero ellos no contestaron de inmediato, en su lugar Mamoru puso en la mesa el paquete de cartas que Hitomi usaba para adivinar.

\- es un envío de Hitomi, apareció ayer en la mañana.- les comento mamoru.

Susumu y Yukari leyeron el diario, que de alguna manera había sido enviado desde ese mundo extraño llamado Gaea.

En el no decía nada de geografías ni aventuras fantásticas.

Sino que relataba el día a día de una muchacha que agradece a sus padres por La Vida que le dieron y explicaba su decisión de quedarse en donde se encontraba para casarse con un joven de nombre van fanel.

Ni el padre de Hitomi ni Mamoru aprobaban su devoción hacia un hombre que probablemente no conocerán jamás.

Pero nada podían hacer, les explicaba también que no estaba sola y que tenía amigos tan buenos como lo eran Yukari y susumu.

El corazón de Yukari se tranquilizó al leer que le pedía disculpas por no comentarle su decisión ni hablarle de Gaea.

Quizá había tomado una decisión apresurada, pero su corazón no conocía razón.

En otras palabras era lo mismo que recibir la carta de una hija que se marchaba de casa para vivir con la familia de su esposo. Pero… en otro planeta... Y para ser reina.

Solo que esta información no venía en el diario, esto era algo que solo los kanzaki sabían y no lo compartieron con "los Amano".

Yukari no perdió el contacto con los kanzaki, en su lugar frecuentaba a Mamoru, pues su intuición femenina le dijo que le ocultaban cosas.

Y así era, a fin de cuentas Mamoru les contó lo que no venía en el diario.

En el atado de cartas venían 2 pequeños retratos de óleo.

Uno era de Hitomi con un vestido similar a un kimono, y el otro era de un muchacho joven y con un traje similar a un hakama.

Era el chico de el dragón.

FIN DE FLASHBACK

* * *

Nunca más supieron de Hitomi, pero Mamoru y Yukari aseguraban que de vez en cuando soñaban con Hitomi en un idílico jardín a la sombra de un árbol gigante.

Si Hitomi estaba de vuelta en la tierra, era porque algo había pasado.

Susumu miró de reojo a Yukari, sin duda pensaba lo mismo y conociendo cómo se movían sus engranajes, seguro todo tipo de conspiraciones se gestaban en su mente.

\- ¿Creés que tu que tal vez hubo un golpe de estado en fanelia? - preguntó su novia asustada.

"Bingo" pensó susumu y suprimió una sonrisa, en realidad no era una idea tan loca, era un mundo diferente y extraño.

\- no lo sé cariño, pero lo averiguaremos pronto. - dijo él.

El viejo nissan se estacionó en la entrada para que yukari bajará primero y buscará informes.

De todos formas era capaz de altar de el vehículo en movimiento si no se detenía en la puerta.

Susumu vio a su chica correr por los escalones y se siguió preguntando porque seguía diciendo que ella no servía para el equipo de atletismo.

\- vine a buscar a Hitomi kanzaki.- dijo Yukari a una enfermera gordita en la recepción.

mujer revisó la pantalla de la computadora y Yukari trato de no perder la compostura.

Nunca debías hacer enojar a un empleado de el gobierno... Ni de el sector privado.

\- oh si... Aquí dice que no tiene documentos, ni está afiliada tendrá que pagar su ...-

\- ¿Está herida¿, ¿está internada? ¿Está sola?- soltó Yukari interrumpiendo a la enfermera.

\- ... ¿Es familiar de ella?- preguntó la enfermera, se veía que lideaba a con histéricas todo el tiempo.

-...es mi prima.- dijo Yukari recuperando la compostura.

\- ...su prima está bien de salud, pero se recomienda que guarde reposo, el bebé era muy grande y está lastimada, ni la madre ni el niño están en peligro serán dados de alta mañana.-

-...¿Bebé?.- la enfermera siguió hablando y dándole recomendaciones y le dio el nombre de el doctor que atendió a su amiga, pero yuka dejó de prestar atención.

\- solo necesitamos los documentos para arreglar... ¿Señora está prestando atención?-

\- Es un bebé precioso ¿Verdad?- dijo la enfermera al latino junto a los cuneros.

Gabriel estaba parado frente al vidrio de los cuneros, solo había cuatro bebés y de los cuatro tres eran niñas, el bebé de Hitomi era el único varoncito.

Tenía una gran mata de pelo negro y a diferencia de los otros bebés se veía muy tranquilo.

\- si, es un bebé muy guapo.- aseguró.

Ahora sabía que la joven mamá se llamaba Hitomi, pero aún no sabía qué hacía en la escuela a esas horas de la noche.

En realidad no era de su incumbencia, pero él era demasiado curioso a veces.

Además... No quería dejarla sola, el parto sin duda fue doloroso, en especial porque no alcanzo a llegar al hospital.

Los paramédicos no tenían eso que las mujeres se ponen en la columna.

Hitomi se agarró de las barras de protección de la camilla y Gabriel hizo todo lo posible para no desmayarse.

"Van ... você é estúpida, eu te odeio, a culpa é sua, você deveria estar aqui!"

Estaba gritando a todo pulmón, estaba asustada y muy probablemente insultaba a el padre de su bebé.

No supo qué más hacer, así que solo sostuvo su mano mientras ella lloraba, Hitomi lo miro a los ojos y le agradeció su amabilidad, estaba sola, muy sola.

La ambulancia ni siquiera avanzó de donde se encontraba la caseta de policía , varios curiosos estaban afuera escuchando los gritos, mientras el joven agente montaba guardia y le pedía a los ciudadanos que no llamaran a otra patrulla.

Un par de ancianos se detuvo y se acomodaron en un banco, aquello se convirtió en un circo que se disipó cuando se escuchó un sonoro chillido infantil.

Gabriel no sabría decir cuánta gente habría afuera de la ambulancia, pero cuando el paramédico gritó que era un saludable niño, pudo escuchar con claridad que mucha gente ovacionaba y aplaudía afuera de el vehículo.

Nunca le había tocado ser parte de algo si en toda su vida, Japón estaba siendo hasta ahora una gran y exótica experiencia.

Hitomi se quedó dormida después de dar a luz, el paramédico le puso una manta encima pero no le dejó su bebé un lado, la rubia seguía mojada y el chófer volvió a emprender el viaje al hospital.

En cuanto pudo llamar al número que Hitomi le "dictó", el paramédico que venía con ellos en la ambulancia tuvo que ayudarle por que su japonés era muy pésimo y la señora al otro lado de la línea se escuchaba un tanto histérica.

Hitomi seguía dormida, el niño estaba bien y ambos estaban sanos, salvos y secos.

¿Así que porque seguía ahí?, Le habían tomado declaración para descartar cualquier cosa.

Cómo no podía decir que la encontró en la pista... Les dijo a las autoridades que la encontró cerca de la entrada de la escuela kamakita.

Se dijo que sólo esperaría a que despertara para informarle de su versión de la historia.

Se alejó de los cuneros y entró al cuarto donde Hitomi seguía dormida.

Su cabello era rubio tal y como lo pensó, se veía muy diferente a la luz de el día, era una mujer bonita y su cabello le llegaba hasta la cintura, por el momento se parecía a la bella durmiente, era una lástima que no pudiera despertarla con un beso.

Hitomi se removió en la cama y despertó lentamente, miró a su alrededor y se asustó, luego se miró el vientre y se asustó mucho más.

\- ¡No te asustes! Tu bebé está bien es un niño sano y de 5 kilos.- la rubia se le quedó mirando confundida y lentamente lo reconoció.

\- ...yo... Gracias.- musitó - ella su voz estaba apagada y sus ojos hinchados, no sabía si así era como se veía una mujer que acababa de dar a luz, pero seguía siendo hermosa.

\- ni siquiera sé tu nombre.- dijo ella.

\- Gabriel ... Gabriel Ferrara.- le contestó. Ella le sonrió agradecida y Gabriel sintió que su corazón empezaba a latir con fuerzas.

\- Muchas gracias Gabriel Ferrara, no recuerdo si te dije mi nombre... Pero me llamo Hitomi fa... Kanzaki... - esto último casi lo dijo con tristeza.

\- Emm... Sí, sí me dijiste tu nombre, junto con el número de Yukari uchida y estoy seguro de que gritaste unas cuantas groserías... Por cierto ¿Que idioma era ese?, Entendía algunas palabras que sonaban en español.-

"Faneliano" pensó Hitomi, pero no lo dijo, la lengua madre de fanelia se escuchaba como el portugués, pero la escritura era muy similar al japonés, era bastante curioso.

\- portugués.- contestó ella con seguridad, Gabriel se sonrojo un poco, qué poco sabía de lenguas. Le faltaba preparación, tal y como le dijo su padre.

\- ¿Qué tanto dormí?-

\- en realidad no mucho, solo una hora.-

\- es curioso... Siento que dormí demasiado.- aseguró ella.

Gabriel agarró la silla a un lado y tomó asiento, se estaba interesando demasiado en la mujer y estaba empezando a olvidar su viaje a hokkaido.

\- Llame a su amiga hace como una hora, fue su madre quien contestó, Yukari-san vendrá aquí tan pronto como le sea posible.-

"Yukari-san" hacía tanto que no usaba ese honorífico, en fanelia no usaban los honoríficos para referirse a otra persona a menos que fuera un noble.

Siempre le llamaban su alteza o su majestad Hitomi, incluso Merle, en un principio sus oídos escuchaban "dono" y después cambio a " meu Senhor", era extraño tener esa información en el cerebro.

"¿Será correcto llamarle Yukari-chan después de tanto tiempo?" De súbito se puso nerviosa.

Seguramente estaría muy enojada, se había ido sin despedirse y había mandado un diario con anécdotas recopiladas de un año.

Hizo memoria y pero no recordaba exactamente lo que había dedicado a Yukari en ese diario.

\- ¿Tiene mucho tiempo sin ver a su amiga?- preguntó él.

\- ¿Se nota mucho? - el asintió.

\- diría que sí... Su rostro mostró preocupación de súbito, ¿Estuvieron separadas mucho tiempo?.-

"Tal vez casi siete años" pensó Hitomi "si cuento el tiempo que pase en Gaea la primera vez, fueron como 6 meses, era difícil calcular cómo se sincronizaba el tiempo.

El tiempo no siempre pasaba de la misma manera.

\- tal vez... Alrededor de 5 o 6 años, fue algo repentino de mi parte, no volví a verla después de marcharme ... De el país.-

Gabriel no sabía si debía seguirle sacando información, pero realmente quería saber qué hacía en kamakita esa noche.

"No está bien que me inmiscuya de esta manera" pensó él.

\- entonces debe encontrar su regreso a Japón muy especial, debe ser difícil vivir en una tierra que es muy diferente a la suya.- Hitomi le sonrió divertida.

"No tienes ni idea" pensó fue cuando notó que él no usaba los honoríficos con ella, tenía tanto tiempo viviendo en fanelia que no se percató que el hombre joven no era japonés.

\- ni siquiera le he preguntado de donde es, ¿Tiene mucho viviendo en Japón? -

\- ¡Eh... No, solo un par de días, de hecho debería estar en hokkaido, pero "perdí mi dinero en una mala inversión"-

\- debe ser terrible estar en un país desconocido en fechas decembrinas.- dijo ella con mucho pesar - después de todo, hoy es 25 de diciembre... Feliz navidad Gabriel Ferrara.- le dijo ella con la mejor sonrisa que pudo.

Gabriel se sonrojo por segunda vez y le devolvió la sonrisa, en su casa rara vez festejaban algo, su padre era testigo de Jehová y su madre fue judía y luego cristiana cuando se fue con otro.

La navidad tenía poco significado para él, pero a veces asistía a las celebraciones en casa de sus amigos.

\- feliz... Feliz navidad Hitomi kanzaki.-

\- segundo piso habitación 230... Tiene que ser esta.-

Yukari estaba nerviosa, hacía como 15 minutos se quedó muda de la impresión cuando la enfermera le dijo que su amiga dio a luz hacía unas 2 horas y media.

Susumu y ella terminaron en la zona de recién nacidos llevados ahí por la curiosidad.

Un bulto envuelto en una mantita azul dormía plácidamente. En la cuna estaba escrito el nombre de la madre, Hitomi "Fanel" habitación 230.

\- ¡míralo, es precioso! - exclamó Yukari. - ese es el bebé de Hitomi.

\- si es muy bonito, pero yo no veo a el padre por ningún lado.- la alegría se desvaneció de el rostro de Yukari.

\- vamos a buscarla, no quiero que esté sola.- le pidió Yukari y siguieron caminando por el pasillo hasta encontrar el cuarto, Yukari iba a tocar la puerta, pero escuchó voces adentro y se detuvo para escuchar.

\- Yuka ...eres una metiche.- le susurró Amano a el oído.

\- shhh, creo que es van.-

\- no sé cómo me reciba mi familia, me fui de mi casa muy joven... En ese entonces creí estar haciendo lo correcto... Pero ahora no sé si tomé la decisión correcta.- era la voz de Hitomi.

\- bueno... A veces solo equivocándose aprendemos otras veces aprendemos de los errores de los demás, tengo mucha experiencia equivocándome así que sé de lo que habló.- la otra voz era de un hombre, pero su japonés se escuchaba un poco extraño, de algo estaba segura, ese no era el mentado y aclamado van Fanel.

\- ¿se quedará en japón?- preguntó la otra voz, para entonces susumu también tenía el oído pegado a la puerta.

\- no lo sé... Eso dependerá de si mi familia me acepta de nuevo... Ya no sé qué decisión debo tomar...- la voz de hitomi se escuchó quebrada.

\- de igual forma no sé si Yukari-chan vendrá a verme... Yo no me despedí propiamente de ella... Yo solo... Yo solo me fui y no miré hacia atrás. Tal vez... Yukari está enojada conmigo y no venga ...- el llanto afloro de el otro lado de la puerta y Yukari sintió un nudo en su garganta y sus ojos se humedecieron.

No queriendo aguantar más, abrió de golpe y ni siquiera tomó en cuenta que susumu seguía con la oreja pegada a la puerta.

\- ¡Hitomi!- sollozo Yukari mientras susumu besaba el suelo.


	7. Capítulo 06 Pies en la Tierra

**Capítulo 06; Pies en la tierra.**

* * *

\- ...así que ¿Gabriel, verdad?... ¿Qué tal te a parecido Japón hasta ahora?- preguntó susumu a Gabriel tratando de iniciar una conversación. - Por cierto soy susumu amano.- aclaró él y volvió a extenderle la mano.

\- ¡si, hola de nuevo! La verdad es un país muy interesante para vivir!- dijo el. - me gusta mucho, es un poco difícil hablar el idioma mi oído no está acostumbrado, me fue más fácil aprenderlo escrito que pronunciarlo.-

Mientras susumu y Gabriel entablan conversación, en el interior de el cuarto, Hitomi por fin tenía en sus brazos a su recién nacido, estaba maravillada con su pequeño hijo, era tal y como recordaba se debería de ver un bebé.

Cuando Mamoru nació y su madre lo presentó a una muy celosa Hitomi… le pareció que era un bebé feo, su piel estaba arrugada y rosada. La carita era roja y tenía unos puntitos que según su madre era natural en un bebé.

"Goan" se veía igual a Mamoru cuando tenía solo unas horas de vida.

Pero ahora lo veía con los ojos de madre, y por eso era el niño más hermoso del mundo.

\- ¡Awwwww! Es tan lindo. - aseguró Yukari derritiéndose de ternura, siempre le habían gustado los niños.- no se parece para nada a ti.- Yukari borró su sonrisa cuando vio que la expresión de Hitomi entristeció.

\- Error, quiero decir..-

-… es idéntico a su padre, se ve que tiene su mal humor..- dijo Hitomi - ¿Te dijo algo la enfermera?- preguntó Hitomi y Yukari la miró confusa.

\- Mmm… no, ¿Cómo a qué o qué?-

"por ejemplo… que me digan que tiene cartílago o plumas en la espalda…" pensó Hitomi.

El bebé comenzó a moverse inquieto y quejarse, Hitomi se desabotono la bata y le dió pecho.

La mirada de Hitomi se veía lejana, Yukari se levantó y se sentó en la cama de Hitomi cuando terminó de darle pecho.

\- Hitomi… ¿Tu vida corre peligro o algo así? ¿Qué pasó?- le preguntó ella tomándole la mano. La rubia le apretó la mano y una pesada lágrima cayó por su mejilla.

\- ...mi vida no está en peligro… no que yo sepa, pero mi corazón está destrozado…-

\- Cuéntame qué pasó.-

\- Éramos felices Yukari, te juro que si, todo iba bien…- Hitomi paso a relatar parte de lo que Yukari había leído en ese diario que llegó a ellos un año después de su segunda desaparición.

No sé contuvo en lo absoluto, Yukari la detuvo de vez en cuando para preguntarle sobre algo o alguien del relato.

Cuando terminó de desahogarse eran alrededor de las 11 y tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar.

Yukari le palmeó la mano en gesto consolador.

\- Descansa Hitomi tus padres vendrán pronto, no te alarmes si crees que ellos no te recibirán. susumu y yo tenemos nuestro propio departamento.

Hitomi sonrió a su amiga, era la misma Yukari de siempre y le daba gusto de que no hubiera cambiado casi nada.

Mientras Hitomi era consumida por la angustia de volver a ver a su familia, en gaea los fanelienses entraban en crisis al haberse dado cuenta que la reina había desaparecido de su reino.

Algunos tuvieron la suerte de presenciar cómo una luz "divina" había envuelto a la reina y esta se elevó para desaparecer.

"Fue maravilloso" aseguraron algunos.

Pero afuera de el castillo los rumores no se hicieron esperar y para el mediodía del día siguiente ya todos sabían de él motivo por el cual la fiesta de aniversario se canceló.

La infidelidad de su señor fue motivo de escándalo entre algunos e excepto para los elders, los cuales estaban más bien escandalizados por qué "la concubina faneliense de "el rey" estuviera detenida en sus aposentos y no permitieran a nadie verla.

Van ignoró a los elders y les prohibió la entrada a su despacho personal o algún contacto con tiarei.

Estaba hecho una fiera y solo Rufus lo ayudó a calmarse y pensar racionalmente.

\- ¡Tengo que ir a buscarla Rufus… necesito el escaflowne para ir por ella, anoche soñé que daba a luz!- dijo él rey bastante alterado.

\- Su majestad… ¿realmente cree que ella estará feliz de verlo después de…?. es mejor que deje que se calme un poco más y buscarla luego.-

\- ¡Si yo fuera ella te mataría en cuanto te viera!- le aseguró Merle ofuscada y muy enojada.

Van jaló aire y se llevó los dedos a las sienes para aliviar el dolor de cabeza que ya venía venir.

\- Mira Merle… te quiero mucho y eres mi familia, pero después de como millerna me destripó con sus palabras esta mañana … de verdad que no tengo ganas de escuchar otra letanía de groserías peor que las de ella. - le dijo a la felina con voz suplicante.

La mirada de Merle se ablando un poco y se alejó de van para acercarse a la ventana donde tenía una mejor vista de la luna fantasma.

\- ..van, ¿De verdad crees que ella quiere verte ahora?.- le preguntó con una voz tan seria que le extrañó que fuera ella.

\- Solo ponte a pensar y dime esto… ¿Tu perdonarías a hitomi si la encontrarás en la cama con Allen schezard?- van se tenso al siquiera imaginar el cuerpo desnudo de Hitomi bajo el cuerpo de Allen.

\- ¿Es una imagen difícil de ignorar verdad?, sé que no fue tu intención tener antes esos deslices con esas… mujeres de mala reputación.- le dijo ella.

\- Ella te perdono porque te ama mucho, muchísimo y le dolió reconocer que otras tuvieron el honor de compartir tu lecho… al menos esa fue la excusa que dió Gordon… uno de tus elders.- van apretó los dientes al escuchar eso, Hitomi nunca le había comentado que hubiese hablado con Gordon sobre algo así.

\- Sé Que Te hubiera perdonado otra más … si no hubiera sido tiarei… pero ellas se odian mutuamente.

tiarei envidia a Hitomi con fervor, quiere su posición a como dé lugar… Y si no abres los ojos será muy tarde…- Merle se alejó de la ventana.

se paró frente a van para tomar sus manos en una posición que generalmente adopta una madre o una hermana mayor cuando quiere explicar algo importante a un niño. Lo agarró de los brazos sin ejercer presión y lo miro a los ojos.

\- ¡Van! Mira bien a tu alrededor, usa tu instinto y deja que este te guíe, hazlo como Hitomi te enseñó… es todo lo que necesitas hacer.- Merle beso su mejilla y se despidió de Rufus.

" Mi instinto… ¿Cuando deje de usarlo?" pensó van, todo este tiempo trataba de razonar cada acción y decisión que hacía, balgus y los otros 3 samurais tenían más experiencia política además de su habilidad con la espada.

Balgus le enseñó a valorar la experiencia y los elders tenían mucha… pero solo eran eso, políticos que no habían metido las manos en la tierra ni la habían trabajado con sus manos… ¡no!.

Luva, hurizen, Asuna y balgus Ganesha, eran nobles fanelienses que trabajan sus tierras con sus propias manos y pelearon por ellas contra land-dragons que se atrevieron a cruzar la barrera exterior en busca de comida o por curiosidad.

Los elders, eran gordos y apáticos que conocían de economía y solo se dejaban caer en la silla a esperar que un sirviente les llenará el plato.

Tocaron a la puerta y Rufus dió el pase. Era Darius, se veía un poco pálido.

\- ¿Pasa algo Darius?- pregunto Rufus y vio que el soldado tragaba saliva.

\- Yo diría que sí…- dijo esté llamando la atención de van.

\- ¿Qué es, qué sucede? -

\- Tengo algo que confesar ni señor … algo que no me enorgullece, pero que debo admitir antes de que sea usado en su contra.- van asintió y le dió permiso de hablar.

\- Siéntate Darius..- le pidió su rey. Pero Darius negó.

\- Así estoy bien mi señor… no quisiera que su sillón se manchara con mi sangre en caso de que su majestad decida atravesarme con su espada.-

" ...tengo miedo Yukari… ¿Qué tal si no me aceptan de vuelta?"

"No creo que ese sea el caso Hitomi." Le había dicho Yukari " te extrañaron mucho, en especial Mamoru"

En la tierra, el tan esperado encuentro entre Hitomi y su familia sucedió.

La joven mujer estaba hecho un manojo de nervios

La joven mujer estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, se había ido de su casa sin avisar, por supuesto que en ese entonces pensaba regresar a casa después de cumplir su cometido en gaea.

Pero... No era lo mismo que una hija abandonará la casa para casarse y otra era abandonar el planeta y viceversa...

A quien más temía decepcionar fue a su padre, tatsumi kanzaki era un hombre muy cumplidor.

Trabajaba el doble que los demás y casi siempre regresaba más tarde que sus compañeros.

Era a él de quien más temía su rechazó, pues siempre fue la nena de papá.

Pero de los tres, fue el primero en estrecharla entre sus brazos.

Tatsumi kanzaki le agradeció abiertamente a Gabriel por haber encontrado a su hija.

E incluso lo invitó a ir a su casa cuando guste, Sora vio extrañada que su marido se portará tan familiar con un extraño y más siendo obviamente extranjero, pues desde que comprendió que su hija se había marchado con uno, él estaba un poco deprimido.

Mamoru no lo trato con la misma familiaridad, pero se lo agradeció de igual manera.

Los kanzaki no hablaron de su partida, de hecho… No hablaron de nada deceso en absoluto.

Solo recibieron a Hitomi como si está se hubiera tomado unas largas vacaciones en el extranjero.

Para ellos el niño fue como una bendición del cielo y así lo trataron.

Mamoru de ahora 17 años, cambió su carácter apático por uno precavido después de su partida y era ahora un muchacho muy maduro y tranquilo.

Su partida lo había afectado y la extraño mucho.

Los vecinos no tardaron en aparecer con regalos para el niño, y se quedaban maravilladas cuando veían que este abría los ojos y las miraba con esos ojos garnet brillantes.

Si bien los kanzaki se caracterizan por ser sangre mixta, no había nada japonés en el pequeño "goan" excepto el cambio de apellido.

Pues su abuelo se opuso a que este llevará el apellido de su padre biológico y no cambió su actitud.

Les dejo en claro a las vecinas metiches, que su hija vivió en …"brasil" y no se adaptó bien a la vida de su Marido "infiel" y dio por terminado su matrimonio para volver a casa.

Hitomi Sólo se quedó con la boca abierta, no estaba muy lejos de la realidad.

Después de todo, ella había viajado a un planeta desconocido para luchar a al lado de un joven rey y participar en una guerra que incluso podría afectar a la tierra.

Por qué otro motivo… abandonaría su hija a su esposo, si ella misma había arriesgado su cuello en el campo de lucha y sin ver atrás.

Solo algo tan doloroso como el engaño, harían que su hija lo abandonara todo para regresar a casa.

Sora sí le preguntó el motivo, Hitomi le contó solo lo que necesitaba saber.

Pues aunque su madre conocía la vida de Yuri hoshino, su abuela les contaba a menudo su viaje a Gaea como una historia fantástica y fascinante.

Así que no necesitaba saber más de el planeta al cual no deseaba ir.

Aunque Mamoru escuchó atentamente la plática de su hermana y su madre, él ya estaba al tanto por Yukari y susumu.

\- ¡ Quiero Ver a mi hija!- exigió lord Sasuil a Rufus. El hombre lobo dejó salir un hondo suspiro.

El supuesto noble lo estaba hartando bastante, sabía cuál era su propósito y meta.

Seguro en este momento creía que podría hacer lo que quisiera con su señor.

Rufus torció los labios en una sonrisa.

\- Por supuesto que verá a su hija lord Sasuil. En cuanto esta abandone el palacio con usted.-

\- ¿¡Que!? ¿Pero porque?.- pregunto este indignado.

\- ¿Y todavía pregunta el porqué?, Qué le parece… si le agregamos un cargo de traición, ¿Le gustaría?- lord Sasuil palideció.

\- ¿Tra… traición.. yo… por qué? ¡Yo no soy un traidor!- aseguró el muy nervioso.

\- ¿En serio? No me da esa impresión. Usted y su adorada mocosa, planeaban hacer pasar al bastardo en su vientre por el vástago del rey.- Rufus vio con satisfacción cómo el rostro de lord Sasuil se ponía tan blanco como una hoja de papel.

\- ¿Q.. qué..? no yo no. ¡Yo no sé de qué me habla!.- aseguró casi gritando.

\- Vera… hace unas dos semanas "sir"Darius Gabrant vino aquí para informar al rey de algunas cosas…- Rufus no perdió de vista Sasuil. - Darius originalmente le iba a pedir permiso a su alteza para pedir la mano de lady tiarei Sasuil, pues sospechaba que ella estaba embarazada de él.- Sasuil retrocedió y cayó de lleno en el respaldo de la silla detrás de él.

Sasuil miraba a Rufus con clara sorpresa, seguramente ni él sabía que el bastardo era de un hombre que él alguna vez llamó "esclavo".

\- Y ahora resulta que "Tula", porque me imagino que sí sabes quién es Tula, ¿Verdad?.- Sasuil asintió. - bueno… Tula le informó a la señorita merle que lady Sasuil está embarazada y exige ver a su alteza.- Sasuil no dijo nada.

\- Cómo lo veo tienes 2 opciones… 1; tu hija se casa con Sir Darius Gabranth y se retira a vivir a la pequeña… muuuuuy pequeña Villita a la salida de frabs o… 2; tú y tu familia se largan de el palacio… y con tu familia, me refiero a tiarei y tu mujer Sonia pues brand no tiene intenciones de seguir tu ejemplo y le ha dicho claramente a van que reniega de su nombre y a pedido asilo político.-

\- ¿qué?- Sasuil finalmente reaccionó - tiene como 3 años, ni siquiera sabe lo que es eso…- Rufus bufo molesto.

\- Tu hijo tiene 6 años, y es el mocoso más inteligente que conozco y eso es gracias a la reina a la cual ayudaste a desterrar.- Sasuil no dijo nada.

\- ...hablaré con mi hija…- sin decir palabra, lord Sasuil salió del despacho de van sin siquiera despedirse apropiadamente de Rufus.

Rufus no le dio importancia, era un hombre lobo y aún había muchos prejuicios para la gente de el bosque como él.

En su juventud conoció a el rey Goan, él había cambiado infinidad de cosas para el beneficio de su pueblo y si había muchos "gente de el bosque" viviendo en las ciudades de el país de fanelia se debía a el rey Goan y la ley de igualdad para el pueblo.

Su hijo estaba haciendo lo que podía. pero Merle tenía razón.

Tenía que dejarse guiar más por su instinto. A su padre le funcionó bastante y lo guío hasta su mujer, si no fuera por la maldita enfermedad que terminó por sus padres, folken nunca habría caído en las garras de Isaac dornkirk.

Pero el pasado ya no sé podía cambiar y el joven rey estaba aprendiendo de sus errores.

Van seguía deprimido por la ausencia de Hitomi.

Rufus no estaba casado pero tenía a sus hijos, las mujeres en su tribu eligen si querían casarse o no, esto era solo en su clan, los demás clanes no seguían esa norma.

Cuando Rufus le pidió matrimonio a la madre de su primer hijo… ella lo rechazó.

Esto dejó a Rufus perplejo, es muy raro que una madre negara el matrimonio.

Ella argumento que Rufus era muy inmaduro aún y criar su hijo juntos solo los separaría más, la unión debía ser eterna aún después de la muerte y ella no veía un futuro juntos.

Cuánta razón tenía. Tenía dos hijos, las dos mujeres lo habían negado.

Eso pegaba duro en el orgullo de un hombre pero él era muy infiel en ese entonces, ahora que era un hombre maduro ya no le interesaba tanto el matrimonio como antes, pero había cierta mujer gato que despertaba su interés.

Rufus volvió a meter sus narices en el montón de papeles.

Entre ellos estaban los candidatos que van quería como sus siguientes generales.

Eran en su mayoría nobles rurales que participaron el la guerra junto a él y Hitomi.

Conocía a algunos de ellos y a diferencia de los elders, estos eran más confiables.

Eran guerreros retirados.

Pero los que realmente llamaban su atención eran los nietos de Luva y Asuna.

Estos habían peleado en la última batalla contra zaibach y después de jurar lealtad al nuevo rey y reina se retiraron a sus tierras cerca de las fronteras.

Actualmente estaban en la capital de fanelia, no los había tratado personalmente, pero estaba dispuesto a ponerlos a prueba para ver la clase de personas que podían ser.

El hecho de que fueran de rancio abolengo no significa que tengan la misma nobleza que sus antecesores.

Zawul su espía, se encargaría de averiguar la calidad moral que tenían los candidatos y si aún estaban aptos para ocupar el puesto.

Los hombres camaleón eran maravillosos espías, pero también eran repudiados por su habilidad de copiar la apariencia de otros.

Al menos en fanelia no tendrían que preocuparse de ser perseguidos, la familia de zawul vivía en una aldea escondida en los bosques donde los dragones vivían.

Los camaleones tienen una sustancia en su piel, que los dragones no soportaban y eso los mantenía alejados.

Nadie ajeno entraba a esa aldea a menos que el mismo zawul lo llevará.

Rufus dejó los papeles a un lado y se levantó estirando la columna.

Se paró junto a la ventana y se preguntó si algún día volvería a ver a la reina.

Lo sentía mucho por Hitomi pero más por van. A veces los errores de la Juventud pesaban demasiado.

Él sólo tenía la esperanza de que algún día van pudiera conocer a su hijo… o mejor aún. Que el muchacho regresará por su propia cuenta.

Sin importar lo acontecido entre los dos… Hitomi no era una irresponsable que dejaría a fanelia sin heredero.

la conocía poco, pero se había atrevido a desafiar a van acogiendo a los niños de Dilandau… o sus hermanos… y había sugerido un sistema de educación gratuita que el gobierno usaba en su país de origen.

Lo de los festivales le gustaba aunque no pensaba que los juegos olímpicos funcionará en Gaea… quizá cambiándole el nombre.

La competencia era algo que todas las razas compartían, competir por ser el mejor cazador, caballero, espadachín, samurai, estudiante… atleta…

Ya revisará esa idea después en la próxima reunión de los "gobiernos unidos" que se celebraría en ezgardia.

\- ¿Estás seguro que eso es lo que quieres? - le preguntó su padre otra vez.

\- Si papá, esto es lo que quiero… tú dijiste que tenía que valerme solo y aquí estoy.- Gabriel estaba al teléfono. La oficina de Gabriel era mediana en comparación a otras oficinas, pero la vista era maravillosa.

\- Es solo que Japón está muy lejos… pero si es tu decisión que si sea.- dijo el hombre un poco apesadumbrado - pensé que regresarías después de un tiempo, pero veo que te instalaste bien… ¿Eres feliz?- le preguntó.

\- Sí papá… soy muy feliz.- Gabriel sonrió al ver la fotografía en su escritorio.

\- Entonces con eso me basta… solo quiero que estés bien y dime, ella al fin aceptó salir contigo?- Gabriel río.

-¡Papá empaca tus maletas porque me voy a casar y te quiero en mi boda! - una risa se escuchó al otro lado de la línea. Gabriel tomó el retrato de su escritorio y colgó el teléfono.

En la fotografía, una mujer sonreía a la cámara mientras sostenía a un bebé de 1 año.


	8. capítulo 07 Un Mundo de Distancia

**Capítulo 07; Un Mundo de Distancia.**

\- ¡Se mi novia!-

\- No.-

\- Di que sí.-

\- No.

\- Soy guapo.-

\- Para algunas.-

-Tengo un trabajo bien pagado.-

\- Bien por ti.-

\- Casa propia.-

\- Felicidades.-

\- Solo me falta una novia.-

\- Seguro hay muchas interesadas.-

\- Solo me faltas tu.-

\- No.-

\- Solo una cita… así de chiquita.- Gabriel junto su dedo índice y pulgar de la mano derecha y miró a Hitomi a través de el hoyo.

Hitomi suspiró y dio media vuelta. Pero Gabriel la siguió.

Tenían alrededor de un año con esa rutina. Hitomi había retomado la escuela donde la dejó y ahora cursaba la preparatoria por adelantado gracias a la educación que recibió en Gaea.

¿Quien diría que las clases obligadas le serían de tanto provecho?.

Tenía la cabeza y su tiempo tan ocupados que no tenía oportunidad de acordarse de Gaea.

\- Te amo.- aseguró Gabriel y la rodeó tomando sus libros.

\- Gabriel… deja de jugar, ya no eres un niño.- le dijo molesta.

\- Tu me haces sentir como un niño.- le aseguró este dedicándole una enorme sonrisa. Hitomi no pudo evitar devolverle la misma y este se sintió ganador.

\- Una cita hitomi-san, solo una y te aseguro que te gustará, será una cita de mano sudada sin segundas intenciones.-

\- Lo pensaré… ahora largo, tengo mucho que estudiar.- Gabriel le devolvió los libros y le guiño un ojo y salió por la puerta de la biblioteca.

\- Si antes no te lo quitaste de encima ahora olvídate.- una voz detrás de ella la sobresalto y vio a Akane, la novia de Mamoru.

\- No es un mal tipo… es solo que …-

\- No sientes que estés preparada para salir con alguien.- le dijo Akane.

"Más que preparada … en fanelia no existe el divorcio." Pensó ella "no quiero serle infiel a van, aunque el puede que se lo esté pasando de lo lindo" siguió pensando con amargura.

\- Esa cara que pones da miedo.- le dijo Akane.

\- No tanto como tú cuándo te enojas.- Akane le sonrió - me dijo Mamoru que querías decirme algo, ¿qué es?- Akane acomodó los libros en la mesa y trató de ocultar su nerviosismo.

\- ...Hitomi realmente puedes ver el futuro cuando lees las cartas?- la sonrisa de Hitomi decayó y la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

\- Hace años que no hago eso… ¿A qué viene…?.- Hitomi soltó un pesado suspiro y achicó los ojos como rendijas - Estás embarazada.- no fue una pregunta sino una afirmación. Las mejillas de akane se tornaron rojas y los ojos se humedecieron.

\- No sé cómo decírselo a mis padres, tengo miedo de que me pidan que aborte… Hitomi..- Hitomi la atrajo hacia sí misma y la abrazó.

Tiempo atrás había soñado con una cuna y cuatro brazos infantiles saliendo de ella, no se lo contó más que a su madre.

En un principio pensó que eran los de su pequeño "luk", pero pero si eran 4, había otro niño en camino.

Tal vez era la bebé de Yukari, era una niña muy bonita y se parecía un poco a susumu.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Mamoru?-

\- Él quiere que nos casemos.-

\- ¿ Y tú te quieres casar?- akane asintió.

\- Yo amo a Mamoru… además mi mamá quiere que vaya a citas omiai.-

\- Pero si tienes 18, eso es…Las bodas concertadas son para gente mayor…-

\- Me quiere emparejar con alguno de los candidatos que tengo aquí.- Akane le mostró la carpeta y Hitomi la abrió.

Todos ellos eran mayores de 25 a 30 y eran empleados con un buen sueldo de alguna compañía.

Hitomi se sintió indignada, ¿cómo una madre podía pensar en casar a su hija a una edad tan pronta?. Una idea se le vino a la cabeza.

\- Te embarazaste a propósito ¿No es así?- Akane se sonrojo más si es que eso era posible.

\- ...la idea fue de mamoru.- Hitomi le tocó el vientre sin previo aviso y Akane se sintió incómoda. Hitomi abrió bien los ojos.

\- ¿Tienes 4 meses de embarazo?- akane se quedó boquiabierta - ¿cómo es que ese bebé te cabe en ese lugar tan estrecho?. -Akane se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿Nos ayudarás Hitomi?... Yo le tengo miedo a mi madre… pero no sé si tú padre esté de acuerdo con nosotros.- Hitomi bufo.

\- Mi papá solo le gritará un poco, pero el es un hombre sabio, en cuanto a lo de que tu mamá trate de hacerte abortar… no te preocupes, pasados los tres meses ya no te pueden hacer la extracción.-

Akane suspiró visiblemente aliviada y se abrazó de Hitomi en un arrebato de alegría.

\- ¿No sé si estoy preparada para enfrentarme a mi familia? Pero no quiero separarme de mi bebé ni de Mamoru... -

-No lo harás tranquila..- "ya el tiempo y la experiencia te dará la respuesta."

\- Ese joven va en serio con Hitomi…- Sora estaba sirviendo una taza de café a su marido.

Después de cenar, tatsumi acostumbraba tomar una taza de café con leche.

Tenía en sus manos un par de documentos que trajo de el trabajo.

\- ...espero que se lleven bien, a Ferrara-san parecen gustarle los niños y "gon-chan" le ha tomado cariño.- fue la respuesta de tatsumi. Sora lo miró asombrada y boquiabierta por un momento.

\- ¿No te molesta que un extranjero corteje a tu hija? Pensé que…- tatsumi bajo los documentos y tomó la tasa para oler el café y le dio un sorbo.

Fijo su vista en la pared que tenía enfrente donde había una gran foto con la familia completa, la abuela Yuri aún vivía.

En esta Hitomi tendría alrededor de 11 años y sostenía a Mamoru mientras los 5 miraban a la cámara. Sin mirar a su esposa, tatsumi contestó con la honestidad que lo caracterizaba.

\- Nunca conocí a van… pensé que si mi niña l había elegido… y si las habilidades de tu madre la habían guiado hasta ahí… entonces es porque así tenía que ser.

Pero… no estoy dispuesto a perder a mi hija una tercera vez, si este hombre es responsable y la ama… entonces Hitomi no regresará a fanelia con ese torpe muchacho.- tatsumi sirvió de nuevo su café y continuó revisando el documento.

Sora no dijo nada, tampoco a ella le había gustado que su hija permaneciera en Gaea.

Su esposo estaba olvidando que una disputa entre pareja solo la podían arreglar entre dos. Por supuesto que la situación no había sido fácil para los recién casados, en especial si están llenos de responsabilidades como van Fanel.

Tatsumi había notado lo mismo que ella… Hitomi dudaba, era una mujer enamorada de su marido y había pasado un año.

Pero no se iba... Por ellos.

Tatsumi y mamoru no querían que se fuera, el abuelo estaba tremendamente encariñado con el niño.

Pero cada noche … cuando todos dormían, Hitomi se levantaba a la medianoche con el niño en brazos y cantaba una hermosa canción que no podía entender.

Nunca la interrumpió, ese era su momento de paz, la melodía era bella y pacífica.

Siempre miraba a la luna cuando cantaba, Sora pensó que así es como se comunicaba con "él".

En un idioma que solo ellos entendían.

Su hija cerraba los ojos y recitaba las palabras casi como una plegaria, la melodía salía fluida y rica.

Nunca había escuchado a su hija cantar, a veces le parecía ver un par de alas blancas en su espalda y en la de su hijo cuando la luz de la luna se reflejaba en ellos.

Eso sólo le recordaba que su estadía era efímera.

Sora sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que su hija se volviera a ir. Pero primero necesitaba calmar su corazón y poner en orden sus sentimientos.

Muy probablemente quería terminar la preparatoria y después marcharse. Sora soltó un largo suspiro y regreso a la cocina para servirse ella misma una taza de café.

Quizá la ausencia de "gon-chan" y Hitomi sería menos pesada cuando Akane y Mamoru le trajeran a tatsumi un nuevo nieto o nieta. Todavía no sabía como se lo tomarían su marido, pero después de lo que acontecía en su familia… los niños no planeados no eran gran cosa.

\- Te ves contento Ferrara-san ¿La joven que acosas te a dicho que si? - pregunto Makino-san medio en broma.

Gabriel se sonrió y dejó salir una profunda y rica risa que estremeció cada célula de el cuerpo de Makino-san.

\- ¡Si! Este sábado iré a la boda de su hermano, me dijo que me guardara uno o dos pasos.- Gabriel se terminó de servir café y se despidió de Makino-san.

Makino-san era una joven secretaria que no tenía mucho de entrar a la empresa, se había fijado en Gabriel en el mismo momento en que lo vio subir al ascensor.

Pero él no estaba interesado en nadie, el único motivo por el cual él seguía en Japón… "se llama Hitomi kanzaki".

No la conocía, pero si él estaba interesado debía ser muy bonita. Era horrible sentir envidia de alguien a quien no conocías.

La joven hizo su café y regresó a su escritorio, debía dejar de fantasear con ese hermoso latino.

Gabriel contaba las horas para que fuera sábado, tenía mucho revoloteando alrededor de Hitomi.

Había ido y venido de hokkaido, se había tragado su orgullo y pedido ayuda a su padre para encontrar un trabajo en un despacho amigo de la empresa y había tenido mucha suerte en encontrar un pequeño lugar para él en una compañía cerca de kamakita.

Todos los días pasaba por la escuela de Hitomi y la visitaba en el pequeño restaurante donde trabajaba de medio turno.

Inclusive el bebé se había acostumbrado a su presencia y lo había cargado en brazos varias veces.

"Bendito niño, si no fuera por él la madre no le haría ni caso"

Las bodas japonesas eran un poco desconcertantes, a diferencia de una boda latina donde todo era música y diversión.

En Japón luego de la boda en la iglesia… si es que había ceremonia… La pareja era puesta en un escenario donde la gente subía y hacía un pequeño y bonito discurso sobre la pareja de casados.

Por suerte para él y para el asombro de todos los invitados, Mamoru tenía amigos norteamericanos que vaya que si cambiaron el ambiente llevando una banda de la música que a Akane le gustaba. Aquello se convirtió en lo que vulgarmente se llama jolgorio.

Incluso el padre de Mamoru estaba muy animado. La recepción fue en un hotel de prestigio, los padres de akane no estaban para nada contentos con la situación, pero sabían bien cómo fingir una cara feliz y derrochar dinero en una boda estilo occidental era su mejor manera de aparentar que todo estaba bien.

Gabriel busco a Hitomi entre la multitud, pero la encontró en la barra totalmente sola o así lo parecía. Se sentó a su lado y ella pareció agradecer la compañía y vio el por que.

\- ¡Cariño! ¿Donde estabas? Tengo rato esperándote.- Gabriel le siguió la corriente y el tipo gordo a su lado se mostró visiblemente molesto. Gabriel comprendió de inmediato y aprovecho.

\- Perdona amor, le estaba deseando a tu hermano buena suerte, por cierto llame a casa y la niñera dice que "gon-chan" está un poco necio pero está bien.- Gabriel se acercó y la eso en los labios.

El hombre a su lado se alejó musitando algo incomprensible y los dejó solos, Hitomi le sonrió bastante sonrojada.

\- Eres un descarado…- dijo ella sonriéndole.

\- Me pasó a menudo cuando estoy a tu lado.-

Los dos pasaron mucho tiempo en la barra mientras la fiesta continuó en el salón.

Quizá fue el ambiente… tal vez la bebida…

Pero esa noche vio a Gabriel con otros ojos, era un hombre persistente, no era van, nadie sería como van.

Tal vez fue la soledad, o las muchas parejitas que se veían felices a su alrededor.

Pero Hitomi se acercó a Gabriel y lo besó.

Soledad… tenía que ser la soledad, tenía tanto tiempo de probar el sabor de el licor en otros labios.

No fue un besó casto como el que le dedicó hacía unos momentos.

El barman estaba acostumbrado a ver ese tipo de cosas, casi siempre pasaba en las bodas.

Había algo en ellas que avivaba el romance en las parejas, la pareja frente a él se levantó y se alejó de la barra.

Sonrió al ver la generosa propina que el latino le dejó y mentalmente les deseo buena suerte.

Pues también la mayoría de las parejas que se sentían embriagados por el espíritu del romance… también solían estar embriagados por el alcohol.

Y esos dos no estaban precisamente lúcidos pero si muy dispuestos. La rubia bonita busco la privacidad de la barra para alejarse de su aparente familia.

En un principio no se veía tan feliz de estar celebrando la boda. Sin duda era una mujer casada, tenía un enorme y curioso anillo en su mano izquierda donde debía ir el anillo de matrimonio.

Un hombre gordo y bien vestido se le acercó y trató de invitarle un trago, pero ella alegó que estaba casada y esperaba a su marido. Pero el gordo era idiota y no le hizo caso, ella se estaba cansado y el bartender estuvo a punto de advertirle que llamaría a seguridad si seguía acosando a la mujer.

Fue cuando vio a su caballero de brillante armadura.

Su buen ojo reconoció el verdadero interés en el recién llegado, el barman vio al gordo darse por vencido por el momento, pero a lo lejos vio que trato de hacer lo mismo con un par de chicas jóvenes.

Seguramente terminaría golpeado en alguna esquina, pues esas chicas venían con la banda y los integrantes no parecían nada amables...

Hitomi entró a la habitación tomada de la mano. No la obligaron a entrar.

Estaba bien conciente de lo que estaba haciendo. Dejó caer su monedero en un sofá y Gabriel la rodeó de la cintura para acercarla a su cuerpo.

Hacía tanto tiempo que no tenía este contacto humano, ella era exquisita, su aroma era maravilloso y fresco.

Sus labios eran suaves y experimentados, sentía el anhelo en cada rozé de su blanca piel.

Ella también necesitaba ese contacto con su lado salvaje y anhelante. No sabía a ciencia cierta el porqué había dejado a su anterior marido.

Pero ese hombre era un tonto y él no pensaba darle la oportunidad de recuperarla.

Estaba enamorado por primera vez en su vida y no la dejaría ir tan fácilmente.

Subió la mano por la espalda de Hitomi y le bajó lentamente el cierre de el bonito vestido verde.

Ella soltó un hondo suspiro y supo que no habría vuelta atrás.

(Levanten la mano l@s que tienen la mente cochambrosa )

\- No sé cómo sucedió…-

\- Yo sí sé cómo pasó ¿Quieres que te expliqué?.- le dijo Yukari en tono burlón - primero el espermatozoide…-

\- Yukari no estoy de humor…- sollozo Hitomi aún con la "prueba de embarazo" en la mano.

\- ¡Soy una mujer casada Yukari… yo no puedo hacerle esto a van!- Hitomi sollozó con fuerza y las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar.- ¡cometí un gran error y no puedo repararlo.!-

Yukari miró a Hitomi con pesar, todo este tiempo no había dejado de pensar en su marido y había logrado perdonarlo, ya había tomado la decisión de regresar a Gaea cuando terminara la preparatoria dentro de algunos meses.

Pero la calentura o algo similar le había ganado y el latino candente… pues donde puso el ojo puso la bala.

Solo una noche había gastado para truncar los planes de Hitomi.

Solo habían pasado tres semanas, cualquier cosa podría pasar en tres semanas… no. Hitomi nunca se atrevería a matar la vida que ahora crecía dentro de ella para volver a van.

Había visto a mucha gente morir en Gaea solo por la ambición de un loco.

Yukari se puso al lado de Hitomi y tomó asiento para abrazarla.

\- Todo saldrá bien… vas a ver qué encontraremos una solución…-

No hay solución Yukari… no puedo regresar, lo intente hace 2 semanas… rompí la conexión con van, "yo" no puedo regresar con la niña en mi vientre…- lloro otra vez. -y no puedo dejarla sin su padre... No estaría bien.-

\- ¿Ya soñaste con una niña?- preguntó Yukari, y Hitomi asintió.

\- una bebita de cabellos rubios y ondulados, sus ojos son verdes y su piel es rosada.-

\- podrías volver a Gaea después de el parto... ¿Es eso posible? - Hitomi se limpió las lágrimas.

\- sería injusto para Gabriel que me llevará a su hija... El no se quedaría quiero, mis padres estarían en serios problemas si el metiera una demanda.-

\- ¿Crees que Gabriel haría algo así?- preguntó Yukari pensando en el coqueto latino. Hitomi negó con la cabeza.

\- el no... Pero su padre si.-

Tenía ya varios días con el dolor de pecho, no era realmente físico.

Más bien una angustia, como si le faltara algo muy importante.

Era una desesperación muy honda, tanto que por las noches tenía la necesidad de salir al balcón y extender sus alas para volar hacia la luna.

Pero no pasaba nada.

Sentía la llamada, Hitomi lo buscaba pero nada pasaba. No podía cruzar el velo que los separaba, y no podía usar el escaflowne ahora que estaba sellado.

Solo en tiempos de guerra y de ritos sagrados como la caza del dragón, era llamado. El tiempo pasaba y algo no estaba bien.

En las noches que dormía tranquilo escuchaba la voz de su mujer con claridad.

Era la melodía que su hermano le cantaba cuando era niño.

Ella estaba de pie acurrucando al niño en sus brazos mientras la luna de plata la bañaba con su luz.

"Goan lacour Fanel" un niño de piel morena clara ojos garnet y cabello negro azulado como el.

No podía verlas, pero "luk" tenía un par de alas como el.

Ya no escuchaba la canción, ¿Se había olvidado de él?.

No… ella aún lo amaba, pero algo los estaba separando.

\- Entonces… ¿Eso es un si?- preguntó Gabriel y Hitomi asintió. Gabriel sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Sabía que estaba siendo egoísta, y mucho, pero decían que en la guerra y el amor todo era válido y él uso la norma no escrita.

Esa noche tenía un condón, pero había decidido no usarlo. No era como si esperara que se embarazara con una sola vez.

Esto era obra de el destino que los quería juntos y nada más.

Ella no se veía tan feliz… pero lo aceptaría con el tiempo.

Le demostraría a tatsumi kanzaki que cuidaría de su adorada hija y de su nieto.

La ceremonia fue pequeña, tatsumi no despegaba los ojos de la pareja la cual se veía feliz.

Pero Sora no estaba para nada contenta.

Hitomi podía fingir muy bien, pero su corazón estaba en otro lado y no se entregaría por completo a Gabriel Ferrara.

Trato de no ver a su marido con disgusto, se había conseguido el deseo de tatsumi, pero Sora había estado en contra de el matrimonio de su hija.

Tampoco mamoru estaba tan feliz, le tomó un tiempo comprender que su hermana si estaba perdidamente enamorada de van Fanel y ahora había arruinado su oportunidad de volver a él.

Sora volteó a ver a su nieto. El niño miraba todo con curiosidad, cualquiera pensaría que se lo habían robado, pues no se parecía a nadie de la familia… por eso mismo tatsumi estaba tan contento de que Gabriel se uniera a la familia.

El niño fácilmente podía hacerse pasar por suyo y Hitomi no podía ser señalada.

Todo esto le causaba un dolor en las entrañas que le era difícil de ocultar.

Ya nada se podía hacer por la leche derramada. Solo esperaba que su hija no estuviera cometiendo otro error garrafal.

De lo que estaba segura… es que Hitomi no planeaba dejar a fanelia sin heredero.

Se lo había dicho antes, "luk"no sería un niño común, era un ryujin como van.

Y algún día tendría que regresar a su verdadero hogar… incluso sin ella.

Los recién casados cortaron el pastel y los asistentes aplaudieron.

El sr Ferrara, "Emanuel" se veía feliz pero muy pálido.

Su nieta era preciosa, tenía rasgos asiáticos pero su cabello era muy rubio, seguro se oscurecerá con los años, Gabriel también había sido rubio pero no tanto como la niña.

Lo que si esperaba era que tuviera los mismos ojos de la madre.

Para su deleite la niña abrió los ojos y se maravillo al ver los mismos ojos de hitomi.

\- Hannah… eres un ángel hermoso.- aseguró el abuelo y se emocionó cuando la niña soltó un gorgoteo de alegría.

\- ¿Eres feliz papá?- le preguntó su hijo detrás de él, emmanuel se rio.

\- Mucho… - dijo mientras dejaba a la niña en la cuna - llegue a pensar que eras gay.- una risa se escuchó en el cuarto de enseguida.

\- No es gracioso Hitomi…-

\- Para mí si…- le grito desde el otro cuarto.

Mientras padre e hijo hablaban de cosas que ella no entendía del todo, Hitomi guardaba la ropa limpia en los cajones.

Tenían el nivel socio económico para tener una mucama, pero Hitomi no quería una extraña tocando sus cosas.

"Luk" corría por todos lados cargando un perro de peluche que su "abuelo" le había traído de su viaje por París. Emanuel era un buen hombre que no hacía distinción. Quería a los niños por igual.

Pero algo le preocupaba, no se veía bien de salud, una sombra opacaba la felicidad de ese hombre. Hitomi se entristeció, no le quedaba mucho tiempo. Estaba ahí para limar asperezas y estar con su hijo.

Gabriel era trabajador… pero cuando caía en depresión era difícil levantarse. Ese era su mayor defecto.

\- ¡Mamá mamá perito Mila!- el niño le mostró el peluche, no hablaba perfectamente pero para tener casi 3 años decía mucho.

siempre que veía sonreír a su hijo se le partía el corazón al ver a van en esa carita. Abrazó al niño y le dio un gran beso en la mejilla, "luk"era inquieto como cualquier chiquillo, pero aún así era bien portado. No permitiría que se malcriara.

Alrededor de su cuello estaba el colmillo blanco que recibió de chid, ella misma se había atado a la tierra… pero algún día. su hijo debería de emprender el vuelo de regreso a Gaea y ese pedacito de escaflowne lo guiaría.

aún pensaba en van, soñaba con él todas las noches, en algún momento sintió la tentación de buscarlo, pero no podía dejar a Gabriel con tanta facilidad... Y menos ahora con el gran cambio que se avecinaba en su vida.

No. Gabriel merecía ser amado, el problema era que su corazón aún anhelaba las caricias de van.

"Van... Perdóname"

\- … señor tenemos que hablar…-

Van dejó salir un pesado y cansado suspiro, era inevitable. Había tratado de postergar lo inevitable.

\- Otra vez el asunto de la descendencia ¿Verdad?- preguntó él sin alzar la mirada.

\- Usted sabe bien que si… ya son tres años y su majestad Hitomi no da señales de vida…- van le clavó la mirada haciendo que Rufus se estremeciera. - usted sabe a lo que me refiero.-

. "Usted", Rufus solo lo trataba de "tu" enfrenté de los demás o cuando charlaban de algo muy serio como lo que estaban… "discutiendo"

Van se masajeo las sienes, está vez no podía escapar, tenía que admitir que existía la posibilidad de que Hitomi no volvería a casa.

\- ¿Y quiénes son las candidatas esta vez?, porque después de lo ocurrido con lady tiarei no quiero a ninguna bruja ambiciosa que quiera pretender usar a mi "bastardo" como su marioneta.-

Rufus se mostró claramente molesto, que el mismo van hablará así demostraba su predisposición.

\- Fanelia Necesita un heredero, mi señor. No es un bastardo si usted elige a la concubina… y no, lady tiarei tomó bien en claro que los Sasuil no tienen permitido un pie en el castillo. -

Van sin querer sonrió al recordar la reacción que tuvo la mujer cuando le dieron a entender que tenía que casarse con un ex esclavo que ella consideraba indigno excepto para calentar las entrañas.

El berrinche fue épico, se había sujetado a los postes de la cama para evitar que no la sacarán de el cuarto. Ya para cuando estaba afuera y lord Sasuil estaba a punto de entregarla a Darius. Este se negó.

Sin duda no se esperaba que él se arrepintiera. No lo hubiera hecho si no fuera porque se enteró que muchos otros pasaron por su lecho después de él. Lord Sasuil se marchó del palacio en medio de abucheos y los sollozos de su "deshonrada" hija.

No lo había visto desde entonces, brand ni siquiera los extrañaba y se había cambiado el apellido por el de su tutor.

Brand "Asuna" el apellido de él hijo de uno de los grandes generales que estuvieron bajo las órdenes de el rey Goan.

Ahora su nieto ocupaba el puesto de uno de los generales. Un hermoso y soleado día, los elders entraron al salón de reuniones y encontraron a Rufus su 5to elder en discordia acompañado de 4 hombres que nunca se habían dignado a mirar bien.

Fueron revocados del cargo, enjuiciados por complot y abuso de poder. Dos años habían pasado desde entonces, y su mujer aún no regresaba.

\- ¿Cómo se llama?- preguntó van al fin y Rufus dejó salir el aire con evidente alivio.

\- Arial serelys, es una doncella de el templo y una fiel admiradora de lady hitomi…- Rufus espero pacientemente su reacción.

\- ...querrás decir… ¿seguidora?.-

\- Si así lo quieres ver… ella no desea ocupar el puesto de su amada reina, solo quiere que tenga un heredero o heredera para que no lo obliguen a tomar otra esposa que ocupe el lugar de la hija de la luna mística.- van escuchó pacientemente el pequeño discurso de su primer ministro de asuntos internos y canciller.

\- Está bien… tú elige el día y yo el licor…- y eso fue todo.

Durante 3 noches van recibió la visita nocturna de la joven doncella, nunca le vio el rostro. Todo el acto transcurrió en una habitación alejada donde nadie escuchó nada.

Arial selerys cumplió con su "deber" y rogó a los dioses por un heredero que llenara un poco el vacío que su majestad hitomi había dejado en su corazón.

También le rogó a la hija de la luna… que volviera pronto.

\- Debes odiarme mucho para que ni siquiera aparezcas en mis sueños...- la voz de van se escuchaba melancólica. - ¿No te parece que este castigo ha durado demasiado?... Te extraño mucho.-

No supo cuando comenzó, Quizá hacía alrededor de 8 años. Era una rutina que no había cambiado ni después de el nacimiento de su segundo hijo.

Necesitaba sacar su dolor cada noche, y solo así lograba descansar después de platicar con la luna.

La luna nunca le contestaba, pero ese era su único consuelo.

A veces sentía que la odiaba cuando su ausencia le calaba en el alma.

De alguna manera sabía que Hitomi sufría por la separación y aún así no lograba comunicarse con ella.

-... Hitomi... Aún te sigo esperando.- musitó a la luna.


	9. Capítulo 08 Ángeles sin Alas

**Capítulo 08; Ángeles sin Alas**.

Los fanelianos tenían su heredero…

Azrack y las doncellas del templo estaban de luto, la joven arial estaba en medio de el atrio donde era cubierta con las flores de lirio blanco.

Los labios de la joven madre estaban pintados con un tinte rosa para que no vieran el azul oscuro que los ennegrecía.

También su piel estaba cubierta con polvos de un color similar a su piel para que no vieran las venas negras por donde pasó el veneno que le arrebató su vida.

El único consuelo que tenía, era que el criminal estaba en garras de la justicia.

Gordón... el solo nombre le causaba repulsión.

Mitrion y xintoz estaban desconsoladas, aunque xintoz tenía tiempo de haberse casado con Rufus, seguía pasando el tiempo a el servicio de los dioses cada que su deber de esposa y madre se lo permitía.

La muchacha fallecida solo 18 años de edad, era una chica simple y muy ingenua. Pero muy buena muchacha.

Frente a el féretro de ébano y lirios, el rey estaba de pie.

Muy seguramente esta era la primera vez que veía a la madre de su hijo recién nacido.

Sin duda fue una muerte traumática, y nunca se le borraría de la cabeza. Ciertamente él nunca lo olvidaría… y mucho menos el nacimiento de su sobrino.

De haber imaginado la crueldad de Gordon y Sasuil… nunca hubiera permitido que su hermana se ofreciera a tal cosa.

Arial era una de las muchas niñas que se peleaban por ayudar a la reina Hitomi en el jardín y esperaba que algún día ella volviera.

Le asustaba que su rey eligiera a otra mujer para ocupar su puesto, cuando los 4 samurais volvieron a proponer que van encontrará una concubina arial se ofreció voluntaria con la condición de que el rey nunca viera su rostro…

Pero ahora van tenía a la muchachita frente a él, no se parecía a Hitomi en lo absoluto, su rostro era ovalado y su cabello era largo y castaño como el de azrack.

Van le había suplicado su perdón, azrack no era rencoroso, pero le pidió a van la pena máxima para Gordon y Sasuil.

Ahora mismo se estaba construyendo una tarima en la plaza principal donde Gordon y Sasuil serían ahorcados por traición. Los otros 2 ex miembros de el consejo también estaban siendo investigados por Allen schezard.

Al lado de el rey, su pequeño paje no lo dejaba solo… el pequeño galahan no se distanciaba de su majestad. El niño también sufrió la partida de la reina pero era un muchachito fuerte.

Muchos lloraron la pérdida de la joven arial y solo el tiempo diría si también llorarian la muerte del pequeño príncipe.

Todavía recordaba la horrible escena. No se suponía que debía morir tan rápido, no tenía que sufrir tanto.

La dosis de veneno tenía que atontarla primero, Sasuil le había dicho que no se preocupara, que no le dolería.

Así que vacío todo el contenido en la copa de vino dulce. La muchacha lo sintió de inmediato, las venas de su cuello se contrajeron y sus ojos…

"¡_Por escaflowne… sus ojos!"_ Esos ojos inyectados de sangre lo seguirán al Inframundo.

Nunca había matado a ningún otro ser vivo y la culpa lo carcomía. La muchacha ni siquiera podía gritar por la sangre que subía por la garganta.

Un guardia, Merle y azrack escucharon los gritos que Gordon emitía y corrieron a su encuentro... fue cuando azrack la vio en el suelo.

Arial ya no respiraba, pero su vientre se movía, fue todo en un instante, Merle le gritó a un guardia que solo veía horrorizado como el vientre se movía.

La gata le quitó un puñal que el joven guardia llevaba en la cintura, pues ella ya no solía llevar una.

Reviso que arial no estuviera respirando y atravesó con tanta prisa y cuidado la piel de la barriga donde el niño o niña estaba.

Tanto el guardia como Gordon vieron asustados como Merle sacaba un pequeño bebé de las entrañas de la mujer muerta.

Aquello era horrible. El bebé apenas y tenía los 6 meses de nacido. Merle lo envolvió en la media capa de el guardia mientras azrack sollozaba con el cadáver de su hermana en brazos.

Pasará lo que pasará, el merecía lo que el rey tenía destinado. Shilba, su única hija seguramente sería repudiada por todos y era su culpa, al menos el rey van le había permitido despedirse de ella antes de que colgará de la soga.

Su hermana menor se encargaría de encontrarle un marido decente con la dote que le llegaría después de su muerte.

Ezgardia era un país lejano… ahí podría hacer una buena vida.

La puerta de hierro se abrió pesadamente, dos guardias entraron y Gordon los siguió sin chistar. En el espacio siguiente a el, la voz de lord Sasuil chillaba y gritaba ordenando que tenía el derecho a otro juicio. Era lamentable como aquel despojo de humanidad no tenía ni pizca de dignidad ante la soga del verdugo.

Los guardias los condujeron hasta la tarima en medio de la plaza pública, hacía tiempo que no veía a tanto faneliano reunido en un solo lugar.

Excepto tal vez en la boda de la mujer que vino de la luna mística.

Lord muriat Gordon cerró los ojos mientras el juez de lo penal leía de uno en uno los cargos en su contra.

Lord Sasuil temblaba de miedo, apenas podía mantener sus piernas erguidos para no hacer el ridículo. La muerte era inevitable, miró alrededor y no vio a su mujer… pero si vio a su hija a unos cuantos pasos frente a él. Su rostro estaba escondido bajo una gruesa y vieja capa de manta gris.

Durante años esa muchachita berreo por cada capricho que se le ocurría. Por primera vez estaba llorando por el dolor y la pérdida. Estás eran las consecuencias de la estupidez. No debió confiar en el inútil de Gordon.

No quería que su hija lo viera como un cobarde, se paró derecho y alzó la vista con tanta dignidad como pudo y a unos 3 metros alcanzó a ver a una persona que no pensó volver a ver.

Su hijo, su único hijo varón lo miraba no con desilusión, sino con la misma tristeza con la que tiarei lloraba, sintió un nudo en la garganta y se paró derecho.

Nunca fue un buen padre, para ninguno de los dos, pero al menos uno de ellos tenía un buen futuro era una lástima que no pudiera volver el tiempo, pero aún así… seguramente la ambición le volvería a ganar, y repetiría sus errores.

Ellenia era la mejor doctora que podía existir en el país de fanelia, antes de la guerra que consumió gran parte de el mundo, ellenia estudio en la misma escuela de medicina donde la "niña genio" millerna Aston se matriculó.

Al terminar sus estudios temió no encontrar un lugar al que volver y aunque la casa de sus padres se había consumido hasta los cimientos… la reina Hitomi supo valorar su conocimiento desde el principio.

Sus padres ya no estaban en este mundo para ver sus logros, no odiaba a zaibach… pero sí dilandau albatou. No lo conocía… pero esperaba que estuviera bien muerto y ardiendo en el infierno.

Estuvo despierta toda la noche vigilando que los pulmones del recién nacido no colapsaran. Merle y Teresis vendrían Pronto para alimentar al recién nacido, su aprendiz era partera así que ella sabía bien qué hacer para ayudar al bebé mientras ella se iba a dormir.

La moneda estaba echada, azrack estaba dormido en una silla junto a la cuna, después de darle un apropiado sepelio a la joven arial. Asrack entró en la habitación para bendecir al niño y presentarlo a los guías espirituales en caso de que su destino no estuviera ligado a la tierra.

El rey lo había acompañado toda la noche, pero, Rufus mandó buscarlo de urgencia hacía unas horas.

El bebé sobrevivió la noche, luego el día y para alegría y gozo de el rey... completo la semana.

con toda la fuerza de voluntad y las probabilidades en su contra… cumplió 14 años.

Folken moonrow Fanel nació con todas las posibilidades en su contra, su madre murió antes de dar a luz a los 6 meses, su cuerpo era enfermizo en comparación a los demás muchachos de su edad.

Tenía la piel clara de lo que nunca le daba el sol, pues su padre lo tendía a sobreproteger después de que a los 5 años le diera una neumonía.

Había comenzado como un simple resfriado.

Tenía tantas ganas de sentir la lluvia al igual que los demás niños. Que desobedeció a la tía Merle y la tía Celina.

Se escabullo hasta el jardín de "la hija de la diosa". Así era como le decían al jardín que se encontraba frente al templo donde estaba el altar de escaflowne.

Era el jardín que más le gustaba, solo ahí crecían las "lágrimas de plata". Eran unas diminutas y fragantes florecitas que Mitrion plantó años atrás.

"Moonrow" se quitó las botas y metió su pie derecho al charco, luego el izquierdo y comenzó a saltar en los charcos hasta que su propio barullo alertó a galahan que se encontraba orando.

Recibió un regaño triple y unas 2 semanas en cama, lo único positivo ...además de disfrutar de el lodo bajo sus pies. Fueron las visitas constantes que le hizo su padre.

Su padre le contó, que en su propia infancia " _cuando era pequeño y estaba enfermo, mi hermano mayor me contaba historias o me cantaba canciones de cuna."_

Fue cuando el pequeño moonrow le preguntó cuándo vendría su propio hermano mayor para contarle historias como el tío folken lo había hecho con el.

En un principio van se desconcertó…

"_Galahan dice que tengo un hermano mayor… ¿Cuándo vendrá a verme?"__"¿Cuando te dijo eso?"_ Preguntó van y el niño negó.

" _No me lo dijo,... Yo lo escuché cuando él y Brand estaban puliendo sus armaduras, quería verlos entrenar porque tú no me quieres enseñar a usar la espada."_

"¿_Qué escuchaste hijo?"_ No estaba enojado solo curioso.

" _Pues… que cuando la reina se marchó fue porque su corazón estaba tan dañado, que solo se podía curar en la luna mística donde ella había nacido y que como mi hermano estaba en su barriga, él nacería ahí y no volvería hasta que fuera un adulto… ¿Ya es un adulto?"_ Van le acarició la cabeza y le dijo que todavía faltaba mucho.

Lo que galahan y brand comentaban era la mentira que Celina les contó para tranquilizarlos. Dudaba que siguieran creyendo eso, pero él también se preguntaba hasta cuándo volvería a sentir el latido de su corazón en el dije.

Como acto reflejo se llevó la mano al dije que colgaba de su cuello.

"¿_Por Qué hacés eso?"__"¿Hacer qué?"__" Jalar el collar_" el niño apuntó el dedo a su dije y van se lo mostró.

"_Me ayuda a sentirme calmado… es un regalo preciado para mí"_ el niño nunca lo había visto de cerca, pero su padre nunca se lo quitaba al igual que la esclava que usaba en la muñeca derecha con el emblema de fanelia.

"¿_Me lo prestas?"_ Van no pareció muy convencido "_si te ayuda a quedarte quieto tal vez yo no me mueva de aquí_" van le sonrió,no siempre estaba disponible para su hijo, pero aún así se sentía renuente para desprenderse de este.

"..._este es un tesoro importante para mi… si lo pierdes me harás sentir muy triste."_ El niño negó con la cabeza.

" _No lo perderé… lo prometo, no saldré de aquí. Estoy malito."_ Su papá le puso la delgada cadena de oro con el dije en el cuello, dio un beso en la frente y lo arropó para después salir por la puerta.

Moonrow cerró los ojos pero cuando escucho el clic se Enderezó para sentarse.

Mientras él usará el collar su papá vendría a verlo todos los días, esa cosita era un regalo o algo así.

El niño lo examinó atentamente y le pareció curioso que se sintiera caliente al contacto de la piel, incluso parecía brillar pero era por la luz que entraba por la ventana.

Decidió no darle importancia se acomodó en el colchón cerró los ojos y se quedó dormido.

Era un lugar extraño, "¿_Donde estoy?"_ Se preguntó, había pilares en línea recta que sostenían el techo, no había ventanas y se sentía encerrado. No le gusto la sensación de enclaustro pero su curiosidad era mayor que su sentido común.

Dio unos pasos y se dio cuenta que estaba descalzo y con su pijama verde oscura.

Frente a él había un especie de canal, pero no había agua y este seguía en línea recta hasta una cueva.

El suelo del canal tenía metal y cables como los guymelef de las barracas y el scherezade.

Había unas escaleras que parecían conducir hacía alguna parte, y vio que varias personas bajaban con mucha prisa. Sus ropas se veían curiosas y ...grises.

Escuchó un ruido proveniente del otro lado de la cueva y vio un gusano de metal enorme que venía a gran velocidad. Se asustó pero no podía gritar por la conmoción.

La cosa se paró a lo largo del canal y frente a él. Varias puertas se abrieron para dejar salir a muchas personas.

Ninguno lo tocó o vio, la gente salió y la otra entró y después de unos minutos el gusano metálico se fue.

"_Entonces esa cosa es un transporte… como las naves flotantes_" el niño se asomó ligeramente al canal y comprendió para qué eran esas vigas.

Escuchó pasos detrás de él y vio que de nuevo había gente bajando por las escaleras pero era muy poca. Todos estaban igual de grises, excepto una persona que le llamó mucho la atención.

Una mujer llevaba a rastras a una niña de entre 4 y 5 años, la mujer tenía cabello negro y muy largo, su ropa era opaca y para los gustos de moonrow la mujer le pareció fea y desaliñada.

La niña por otro lado, tenía un sombrero amarillo en su cabeza y unas colitas rubias salían de el sombrero, su vestido era verde limón con puntos blancos y cubierta con un suéter amarillo. La muchachita en comparación de todos… parecía brillar.

La mujer arrastra de mala gana a la niña, no escuchaba lo que decía pero estaba muy enojada. Con prisa y a jalones se detuvieron junto a él.

Había poca gente y todos estaban parados detrás de una línea amarilla, todos se ignoraban mutuamente, incluso la mujer trataba de no ver a la niña.

La niña miraba atentamente al suelo para ocultar su rostro, moonrow era ligeramente más alto que ella, vio a su alrededor y vio que algunas personas estaban de cuclillas, así que el hizo lo mismo y se puso al lado de la niña. Miró por debajo de el sombrero y vio que estaba tratando de ocultar sus lágrimas.

Ella lo vio y se sonrojo por que la viera llorar. La niña se tallo los ojos y trato de poner una sonrisa, "su abuela decía que una sonrisa curaba todo".

Moonrow le devolvió la sonrisa. Y se paró derecho. Pero la sonrisa se detuvo cuando otro gusano metálico llegó y la mujer la jaló bruscamente de el bracito.

La niña pareció sentir dolor, sin pensarlo siquiera el niño las siguió dentro de el inmenso vehículo y se sentó a su lado. La mujer hablaba pero él no lograba comprender lo que decía.

Pero tenía que decir cosas muy feas porque la niña se veía muy triste y sus ojos estaban húmedos. La mujer sacó algo cuadrado de su bolsa o algo que parecía una bolsa y dejó de prestar atención.

Fue cuando moonrow se dio cuenta que los pocos que estaban en el "cuarto movible" tenían la misma cosa en las manos y uno o dos tenían hilos que salían de sus oídos.

"_Esta gente es muy rara"_ dijo moonrow " se ponen tapones en los oídos para no hablarse y solo miran esos cuadros"

" _Son para escuchar música_…" dijo una vocecita a su lado. El niño se volteó a verla y ella lo miraba con curiosidad. Ella miró a la mujer para vigilar que no la mirara y se dirigió al niño.

"¿_Eres real?"_ Le volvió a preguntar en voz baja, él se le acercó y le contestó en el mismo nivel.

"_Yo sí… ¿Y tú_?" Ella asintió y quitó la mochila roja que los separaba para sentarse dos asientos lejos de la mujer, abrió la mochila y sacó un perro de peluche al cual le faltaba un ojo.

"¿_Qué es eso?"_ Preguntó moonrow.

_" Es un perro… ¿Nunca has visto un perro de peluche_?"

" _En mi país los perros no tienen las orejas así y además sus colmillos son muy grandes"_

" _Es que este es un hushpuppy y son pequeños" la niña le mostró el peluche y se lo "presto"_ por un momento moonrow pudo sostener el suave peluche entre sus manos hasta que un fuerte grito vino de lado de la niña y el objeto atravesó sus manos y cayó al suelo.

El niño despertó sobresaltado, se irguió sentándose en la cama y miró sus manos.

Todavía recordaba la sensación en sus dedos, se quitó la cobija y se miró los pies, recordaba haber pisado la mugre de el suelo y sentir el frío de la superficie de el gusano metálico.

La puerta se abrió y moonrow se tapó con las cobijas, y apretó los ojos.

\- No te hagas tonto que se que estas despierto.- una sonrisa se extendió en los labios de moonrow al reconocer la voz.

\- ¡Galahan! Es tu culpa que esté en cama.-

\- ¡ ¿Yoooo?! Ja ja, ¿A quien se le ocurre saltar y jugar en el lodo?, y en el jardín sagrado. Azrack está molesto por el cochinero que dejaste.- Galahad le revolvió los verdes cabellos.

\- ¿Gal?-

\- ¡Sí!-

\- ¿Qué es un hushpuppy?- pregunto moonrow, pero esa era la primera vez que galahan escuchaba esa palabra.

\- ...pues no se, pero si lo escuchaste de labios de brand o Gaddess seguramente es una grosería, así que no la repitas ¿Ok? -

\- Mujer idiota…- "luk"mascullaba palabrotas en inglés, la mujer había vuelto a hacer un desaire a su hermanita. No sabía que tenía en el pecho, pero de seguro no era un corazón. ¿Porqué los trataba así? En especial a Hannah.

Era normal que los niños pequeños hablaran solos, en especial si eran solitarios y no tenían amigos. "El muñeco estaba flotando" dijo la mujer "no me gusta quedarme con esos niños a solas" . "Luk" bufo y soltó una palabrota en inglés.

\- Como si kaname alguna vez estuviera en casa…- se quejo luk. Cuando llego a casa después de la escuela, le pareció raro que su madrastra estuviera ahí, su padre no llegaría hasta dentro de unas 2 semanas. Estaba sentada en el gran sillón y con el maldito celular en la oreja, se rió por lo bajo al pensar que tal vez ese objeto era su único amigo.

Supuso que algo había pasado y se escondió detrás del sofá para escuchar lo que la mujer decía a la otra persona en la línea.

" _Te juro ne-chan que el muñeco estaba flotando… no me gusta quedarme con esos niños a solas."_ conocía a la mentada ne-chan, no era realmente su hermana mayor . sino una sempai que trabajaba en la empresa donde la esposa de su padre trabajó un tiempo cuando su madre aún vivía.

" _Es espantoso, no no estoy exagerando… no le tengo envidia a la niña… yo sé que no es mala, pero no puedo verla… es que es como si estuviera viendo a una… "_

Luk ya no quiso seguir escuchando lo que la mujer decía a ne-chan San.

"..._muerta. esa es la palabra que iba a decir._" Cierto, Hannah era la copia idéntica de su madre. Luk se arrastró por el suelo para no ser visto y llegó hasta el cuarto de su hermanita. Se levantó del suelo y entró.

Siempre que se enojaba o se ponía triste, sacaba su futón al balcón y lo tendía para sentarse sobre él y mirar el cielo nocturno.

Cuando tomo conciencia de lo que eran las estrellas, su padre le dijo que su mamá estaba en la primera estrella que brillaba en el cielo nocturno. Cada noche antes de dormir de despedia de ella.

Ahora mismo estaba afuera de el balcón y miraba al cielo, sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar.

\- Qué fue lo que te hizo la bruja o por qué estás llorando… ¿varie?- Hanna sólo agachó la cabeza.

\- Abuelita Sora dice que tenemos que respetar a los mayores… aunque sean groseros o malos, no debes hablar así de madre…- luk chasqueo la lengua con disgusto.

\- Esa señora no es nuestra madre, y no la llames así cuando yo estoy aquí, esa palabra solo se pronuncia cuando hay gente cerca.- hannah asintió. - ¿Me dirás qué pasó?- la niña volvió a asentir.

\- Un niño feo le arrancó un ojo a "Pepito" me enoje mucho y tire al niño al suelo, él me dijo niña rara y que era un fenómeno porque hablaba solo con mis amigos imaginarios… así que le pegue, luego él me pegó y yo lo mordí.- luk se rió en voz baja - no es gracioso…- dijo molesta.

\- Él se lo merecía y espero que le sacarás sangre.- Hannah sonrió ligeramente.

Me castigaron por morderlo y no voy a ir hasta en unas 2 semanas… madr… nuestra madrastra está enojada porque dice que no puede cuidar de mi toda la mañana .- "o todo el día" pensó Luk. acercó a su hermanita y la abrazo con cariño.

\- Para eso están las ludotecas.- dijo su hermano - o si quieres puedes usar mi Playstation 4 toda la mañana.- la niña le sonrió. Y pareció pensar bien lo que diría a Continuación.

\- Hice un nuevo amigo en el metro!- dijo alegremente la niña.

\- ¿Y es real?- preguntó burlón y a la niña le pegó en el hombro.

\- …no son imaginarios, yo puedo verlos… ¿Porque tú no?-

\- No lo sé, tal vez solo los que tienen los ojos verdes pueden…- a la niña se le iluminaron los ojo.

\- ¡Tal vez si!-

\- ¿quien es tu nuevo amigo varie?.-

La niña comenzó a relatar todo, incluso los jalones, desde cómo iba vestido el color de su pelo. Dejó que hablara y hablara. en algún momento sus ojos se cerraron y luk la cargó en su espalda hasta su cama. La arropó y la dejó dormir.

Al salir al pasillo todo estaba en silencio y a oscuras se dirigió a la cocina guiándose con la poca luz que entraba por la gran ventana de la sala.

En la mesa del comedor, había un plato de curry bien frío y dos platos sucios en el lavabo de la cocina.

Era su porción, luk le metió el dedo y probó el curry. No le gusto el sabor, estaba acartonado. Como siempre era de microondas tan solo lo había puesto en un plató.

Tomó aquella cosa y la tiró a la bolsa de basura que estaba a punto de reventar. Como siempre... kaname había vuelto a olvidar sacarla.

Luk agarró la bolsa negra y salió de la cocina para dirigirse a la puerta de la casa y salir. Metió la contraseña en la puerta electrónica y salió por el pasillo cargando la pesada bolsa y entró al ascensor.

Regreso a su departamento sin ningún problema, ya estaba acostumbrado a lidiar solo y con la inutilidad de su madrastra.

Agarró una caja de galletas de chocochispas y lo que quedaba de el galón de leche. Se fue a su cuarto y prendió la pequeña lámpara que iluminaba su escritorio.

Mañana no iría a la escuela, así que no planeaba acostarse temprano. Se terminó rápido la caja de galletas y sacó un álbum que escondía en su cajón de abajo.

Eran fotografías de su madre y su padre. Se veían felices, en ella estaban la tía Yukari y el tío susumu a los cuales no conocía muy bien.

También estaba el tío Mamoru y la tía Akane a los que no veía con frecuencia pues vivían en Tokio y rara vez podían venir a hokkaido. Tenía un primo casi de la edad de varíe que casi no conocía.

Eran fotografías de tiempos felices y efímeros que apenas y recordaba. Ciertamente su hermanita no lo recordaba, pero hubo un tiempo en que su padre realmente sonreía cuando la veía... en ese entonces el abuelo emanuel aún vivía y fue quien le regaló el perro de peluche.

"_Mujer @b0π4 y_..." con la mente llena de groserías luk comenzó a revisar las fotos y su coraje se fue apagando mientras veía la contagiosa sonrisa de su madre.

Se detuvo en una página donde estaba fotografiada con tres gatos que recogió de una caja de cartón ,Merle Mitrion y xintoz. Las tres eran gatitas y si las había dejado en Tokio era porque su padre resultó alérgico a los gatos.

Puso los dedos en la esquina de la siguiente página y dudó si debía seguir adelante.

Al pasar a la siguiente hoja se encontraba un recorte de una hoja de periódico cuyo encabezado decía...

"**cae puente de la localidad debido a fuertes lluvias"**

"**El pasado jueves 15 de junio la gente de la localidad fue testigo de una tragedia que nadie se esperaba**"

"**Algunos testigos afirman que una mujer corrió por entre los autos gritando que el puente se iba a caer**"

"**Testigos reportan como un gran estruendo... un rayo con una inmensa descarga e impacto..."**

"**Se reportan 30 ahogados y 15 desaparecidos... 7 vehículos fueron sacados con algunas de las personas desaparecidas... 14 de los desaparecidos fueron encontrados en diversos puntos de el rió**"

"**Se siguen buscando los restos de Ferrara Hitomi..."**

Luk cerró el libro de recortes, su padre no fue el mismo después de eso, luego de perder a su abuelo emanuel y heredar las responsabilidades de la compañía... su padre se concentró tanto en el trabajo que apenas llegaba a casa solo para dormir y nunca tenía tiempo para ellos.

Fue cuando comenzó a sentir dolor en su espalda, tenía que dormir boca abajo pues su espalda dolía mucho.

Gabriel lo llevaba con especialistas pero no encontraban nada raro, solo le decían que posiblemente era algo emocional.

Tal vez así era, ahora mismo comenzaba a doler.

Recordar el pasado le hacía doler la espalda, sacó de la bolsa de su pantalón un frasco de pastillas y se tomo 2 píldoras de ibuprofeno.

Cerró el álbum y vio la fotografía de su familia entera en la esquina de su escritorio.

Algo se apagó en su padre el día en que su madre "desapareció" luk se negaba a creer que su madre estaba muerta... Hannah tenía solo 2 años así que no la recordaba... así que era su deber que la conociera por medio de sus recuerdos y los álbumes de fotos.

Sería más fácil si no fuera por qué kaname quitó todas las fotos de los cuadros alegando que su padre sufría al verla... si bien era cierto, para kaname era un recordatorio constante de que Ferrara no la amaba como a Hitomi kanzaki.

Luk guardo el álbum y se fue a la cama, pero el dolor no le permitió descansar de espaldas, se volteó de lado y logró quedarse dormido.

La mañana siguiente como a eso de las 9 am escuchó como kaname cerraba la puerta y él salió de el cuarto, llevaría a Hannah a la ludoteca toda la semana. Por el día de hoy... luk faltaría a clases y se dirigiría a la estación del metro donde "Pepito" fue abandonado.

\- Te portaste bien todo el día… ¿Que planeas?- preguntó galahan achicando los ojos con sospecha. El niño se encogió de hombros.

\- Yo nada… tan solo quiero curarme pronto y ellenia dice que debo dormir mucho para eso… buenas noches.-

\- ¿Me estás corriendo?- preguntó el joven incrédulo.

\- Sería raro tenerte aquí viéndome dormir, ¿No creés?- galahan se rió por lo bajo y le removió los cabellos.

\- Buenas noches mocoso- el joven caballero salió de la habitación y al voltear vio que efectivamente moonrow estaba acomodándose en la cama.

Galahan cerró la puerta y lentamente moonrow cayó en el sueño_.__Raro… todo volvía a ser raro a su alrededor._

Pero_ eso era porque nunca salía de el interior del palacio, quizá las cosas eran así a fuera._

Pero_ no había casas a su alrededor y se veían extrañas columnas que no parecían de ladrillo o piedra y que casi tocaban el cielo._

Estaba_ parado en un cuadro lleno de arena y había estructuras curiosas con niños jugando en ellas que parecían no notarlo. Por un momento casi se sintió ofendido._

Hasta_ que se acordó que estaba afuera sin el permiso de su padre y si galahan o Merle lo veían ahí lo volverían a regañar. Pero entonces recordó que era un sueño muy pero muy vívido._

Volvía_ a estar descalzo y en pijama, pero esta vez era una de seda azul asturiana. Vio cómo funcionaban los juegos y tomó nota de ellos, quizá podía comentarle a Rufus sobre un espacio para "Forte, Dann" y él...__Se veía que se estaban divirtiendo, estaba por entrar a el extraño edificio cuando vio bajo un árbol a la misma niña de ayer._

Corrió_ emocionado al verla y se paró junto a ella._

_"¡Hola!" le dijo el y ella se sonrió con gusto al reconocerlo._

_" ¡Hola! ¡Eres tu pensé que ya no te vería!" ella le tendió la mano y él la tomó. Estaba tibia al contacto y fue cuando moonrow comenzó a dudar que realmente fuera un sueño._

_" ¿Dónde está Pepito?" preguntó él y la niña se puso triste._

_" ...lo perdí en el metro, no se si lo vuelva a ver…"_

_ "Lo lamento…"_

_" ¿Por qué?"_

"_ Yo lo dejé caer…" la niña negó con la cabeza.__"_

_ No es tu culpa… ¿Quieres jugar conmigo?, Falta mucho para que mi hermano venga por mí…"_

"_ Si…" el niño se sentó junto a ella, Hannah tenía un rompecabezas encima de una manta extendida._

_" ¿Tienes un hermano?... Yo también tengo uno, pero no sé cómo se llama… ¿y tú cómo te llamas? a mi me dicen mocoso de vez en cuando." Hannah río y lo miró._

_" Mi papá me dice que no debo hablar con desconocidos y no debo darles mi nombre, pero eres un niño como yo… ¿A ti también te regañan?."_

_moonrow se quedó pensando y asintió._

_" Si… todo el tiempo, pero ya me acostumbré, tampoco me dejan hablar con desconocidos… ¿y si te doy un nombre y me lo guardas en secreto?."_

_ ella asintió._

_"Llámame… ROW. Es casi como mi nombre, si no te lo doy completo no me pueden regañar…¿verdad?" Ella asintió._

_" Entonces tú llámame… VANNA, casi son mis nombres… papá me puso un nombre y mamá el otro."_

Los_ niños armaron el rompecabezas mientras hablaban de cosas que para uno tenía sentido y el otro no._

_Cuando terminaron el rompecabezas ROW vio lo que estaban armando._

_"¿Qué es eso?"_

_" Es un dragón ¿Nunca habías visto uno?" row enarco una ceja y negó con la cabeza._

_" yo creo que tu tampoco, porque este no se le parece…" ella se volvió a reír._

_" Claro que no tontito… los dragones no existen. Solo en la imaginación."_

_ ROW pareció indignado._

_"¡Claro que existen, en el bosque de mi país hay muchos, de hecho son muy peligrosos y se multiplican con facilidad!" aseguró el poniendo sus manos en la cintura._

VANNA_ se le quedó mirando y se soltó riendo, se levantó de la manta y se alisó el vestido._

_" Está bien si tú lo dices ¿Cómo son los dragones de tu país?"_

_" Pues para empezar no son rosas como ese ridículo de ahí …" aseguró señalando al dragón rosa y sonriente que estaba caricaturizado en el rompecabeza._

_" los de mi país son verdes y de cabeza grande, no tienen 4 extremidades como en bazram y se hacen invisibles a diferencia de los dragones de otros países." la niña no entendía mucho de lo que él le decía, pero pensaba que tenía mucha más imaginación que ella para decir tantas cosas._

_" son muy pero muy peligrosos y si de pura casualidad te paras enfrente de uno, nunca a de verte con un arma, eso me lo dijo mi padre."_

_" ¿Y porque nunca debe verte con un arma?"_

_" Porque si te ve con una te atacará de inmediato, pero si la tiras y te quedas quieta te dejará en paz y se marchara."_

_" ¿Entonces no son malos?"_

_" Mmm no, no son malos, y no te harán daño si tú no los amenazas, pero aún así son muy peligrosos cuando se sienten amenazados."_

"_ Pues yo nunca he visto un dragón real, en Japón no hay."_

"_ ¿Qué es Japón?" La niña estiró los brazos y los movió como si quisiera volar.__" Pues esto, donde estamos parados, donde vivo… " el niño cruzó los brazos y trato de recordar sobre algún nombre en el mapa._

_Pero no recordó alguna provincia o ciudad de otro país con ese nombre._

Por_ supuesto que tenía que recordarlo, no lo dejaban salir por miedo que se rompiera como el cristal, así que los tutores lo llenaban de información hasta reventar._

La_ niña pareció dejar de prestar atención y fijó su vista en un punto detrás de él. Su rostro estaba iluminado por algo que la hacía feliz._

_" ¡Row! ¡Mira ese que viene entrando es mi hermano!" la niña pasó a su lado y él se volteó para seguirla. Pero cuando lo hizo se encontró mirando al techo._

_\- ¡Noooooooo! - exclamó el lastimeramente_

_\- No quería despertar.-__Moonrow se dio la vuelta y trató de hundir la cabeza en la al__mohada, pero la luz de día que se filtraba por la ventana era muy fuerte._


	10. Capítulo 09 Querido Amigo

**Capítulo 09; Querido Amigo**.

-¡Row! ¡Mira ese que viene entrando es mi onii-chan!- la niña pasó a su lado y row se volteó para seguirla.

Luk entró por la puerta dell establecimiento y cuando su hermana corrió hacia él, puso al perrito de peluche en medio de ellos.

\- ¡PEPITO!- grito feliz y abrazo al peluche en lugar de su hermano.

\- Fui hasta la estación a recogerlo, el guardia dijo que era muy común que le preguntarán por algún peluche… perdido.- luk dejó de dar explicaciones pues su hermana dejó de prestarle atención.

La niña se dio la vuelta y lo ignoró por completo.

\- ¿A quién buscas?- preguntó él mirando en la misma dirección.

\- ¡ A mi amigo de el tren! quería que lo conocieras, pero creo que se asustó ¡Luk lo asustaste!- luk achicó los ojos con desconfianza.

\- ¿Y tu amigo tiene nombre?- preguntó él y ella asintió.

\- Se llama ROW y casi tiene mi edad, ya te lo había dicho. ¡Presta atención!- luk le sonrió y se sintió tranquilo de que no fuera un especie de depravado que se hiciera pasar por un niño aprovechando la imaginación.

Hanna tenía una imaginación desbordantes o al menos así lo parecía. Quizás ese también podría ser un defecto pero kaname la mantenía encerrada en lugar de sacarla al parque, así que Hanna pasaba todo el tiempo en su propio mundo.

A veces pensaba que debería dejar la práctica del Kendo y pasar más tiempo con su hermana. Pero su mamá lo había inscrito y no había parado desde entonces.

Además… ¡Todos los niños tenían amigos imaginarios ¿no es así? El mismo tuvo uno cuando era pequeño, su abuela lo veía jugar con él y con frecuencia le llamaba folk.

No recordaba nada de eso, él tenía escasos 4 años… y para los 6 ya se había olvidado de él.

Quizás lo mismo pasaría con Hannah. Eso… si es que realmente era imaginario y no un niño tímido e invisible con una imaginación en otro mundo para andar inventando dragones de 2 patas.

\- Te has portado tan bien toda esta semana que hasta me das miedo.- le dijo Merle al muchachito mientras lo arropaba.

\- Tan solo quiero curarme rápido, no es como si planeo hacer algo a tus espaldas tía Merle.- el niño movió repetidamente las cejas de manera sospechosa y Merle se soltó riendo.

\- Forte y dann te han extrañado bastante, recupérate pronto para que jueguen juntos.

" Más bien dirás … para que los vea jugar mientras yo me quedo quieto en la sombra" pensó con amargura.

\- ¿Que pasa? - Merle notó el cambio de inmediato.

\- Nada, es solo que a veces me gustaría ser como…No importa.- dijo él y se dio media vuelta dándole la espalda. - buenas noches tía Merle.

\- ¿Sé como quien? ¿Tu padre? ¿Galahan?.- pregunto y le acarició la espalda pero él no se volteó.

-… a veces ...no .., realmente me gustaría ser como los demás niños que cuando corren mucho no se desmayan en la mitad de el patio, me gustaría ser como forte y mizeth que pueden subir los árboles sin siquiera pensar lo que pasaría si me desmayo por intentarlo o ser como Dann, Retas y Zack cuyos padres los entrenan como lo hace el general Asuna con brand y galahan con mi padre y el caballero Caeli.-

A Merle se le rompió el corazón al escuchar sus palabras, si bien era un niño de 5 años, moonrow era un niño muy listo y extremadamente ocurrente.

Siempre tenía algo en mente y tenían que vigilarlo para que no hiciera alguna travesura. Al final de cuentas eso es lo que era. Un niño.

Cuando hablabas con folken moonrow Fanel, era fácil olvidar que era un niño con quien charlabas, era tan ingenioso que no era difícil seguir el juego, pero al final de cuentas era solo un muchachito que solo trataba de estar a la altura de lo esperado. Y eso no estaba bien, porque moonrow era sensible aunque no lo pareciera.

\- Ten paciencia mi pequeño príncipe, tu padre no fue entrenado hasta la edad de 6 años, a ti aún te faltan 6 meses para eso.-

\- ...está bien tía Merle… ya no importa.. buenas noches.- y con eso dio por concluido la discusión. Merle le volvió a besar la frente y vio que el niño tenía los ojos cerrados y en su mano apretaba el dije que van le prestó mientras esté estuviera enfermó.

\- Descansa mi príncipe.- le acarició los cabellos y se alejó para dejarlo dormir.

Antes de salir volvió a mirar hacia atrás pero él estaba quieto. Cuando van no podía venir a darle su beso de buenas noches, Merle o galahan se hacían cargo.

El caballero consentía mucho al príncipe pero no exageraba con lambisconerias y lo sacaba de sus errores de vez en cuando.

Galahan era el hermano mayor que a todo chico le gustaría tener, Percyval en cambio, era un poco buscabullas y molesto de vez en cuando, pero era un buen hermano mayor y quería a sus hermanitas enid y leony.

Moonrow estaba rodeado de amor… pero a veces eso no era suficiente.

Merle se encaminó en dirección a la biblioteca principal, ser la asistente de Rufus era un trabajo que requería mucha cabeza, pero ser una de las consejeras de Van más difícil.

Al entrar a la biblioteca, vio a Forte y Robin en el sillón junto al vitral. El niño estaba dormido mientras Robin leía en silencio una historia sobre un jardín secreto o algo así.

Robin era un hombre del bosque igual que ella. La diferencia estaba en que ella era una mimosa gata de ciudad mientras que el un vulgar gato silvestre y arrabalero.

Cuando le tocó el tiempo de buscar pareja, dejó su villa la cual era la misma donde vivía la tribu de zawul; los hombres camaleón de el bosque de fanelia.

No había muchas hembras gato que fueran solteras, así que salió de su aldea en busca de trabajo a la ciudad principal donde zawul lo introdujo entre los encargados de el establo. En el momento en que conoció a Merle quedó cautivado.

El hombre leopardo no se dejó intimidar por la agresividad de la felina, y al final logró conquistar.

\- Entre buscándote y lo encontré dormido con este libro en sus manos.-

\- El libro de Hitomi… será mejor que lo guarde… a van no le gusta que lo agarren.-

La gata se dirigió al escritorio y metió el libro en un cajón. Su marido cargo al niño y los dos salieron de la biblioteca de "la reina".

\- Merle… no es mi intención entrometerme en las decisiones de mi señor pero… creo que sobreprotege demasiado al príncipe.- Merle solo suspiro

\- Lo sé… yo también pienso lo mismo, ya no es débil como cuando era un cachorrito. Creo galahan o brand podrían tratarlo con suavidad.- Merle tomó a forte de los brazos de su marido y Robin la siguió - pero no es algo que nosotros decidamos, su anemia influye mucho.-

\- Solo es cuestión de que conozca su límite y basar su entrenamiento en ello… pero tienes razón. Será la decisión de nuestro rey.-

\- Desearía ser como … no importa ¿Buenas noches tía Merle? - había estado a punto de decir su nombre.

" Desearía ser como el hermano de vanna" ella siempre hablaba de lo genial que era su hermano mayor, a veces le daba un poquito de envidia. Pero no envidia mala, es solo que por la forma en que hablaba de "onii-chan"... sin duda debía ser genial tener un hermano mayor.

El en cambio… no conocía el suyo y ahora que estaba pasando tiempo con vanna, sabía que estaba en lo que los adultos llamaban la luna fantasma o la luna mística.

Estaba seguro de ello porque al ver el cielo, no se encontraba la luna azul y la luna blanca era muy pequeña en comparación al cielo de fanelia.

Si le contaba a alguien de vanna, le harían demasiadas preguntas y él quería conservarla como su secreto. Ella era algo que nadie más poseía. "Una amiga de otro mundo".

Llegó a pensar que quizá podría buscar a su hermano mayor, o a la mismísima reina en persona, ¡quizá hasta podría convencerla de que volviera a fanelia! Pero para empezar… solo conocía a su majestad por su nombre y no sabía su apellido… además no podía preguntar a Merle o su padre sin despertar sospechas.

Eso sin contar que solo vanna lo veía y eso lo preocupaba un poco.

¡Finalmente la semana había finalizado y vanna le dijo que volvería al kindergarten porqué el niño al que mordió en primer lugar, se peleó con otros niños y lo expulsaron. Después de revisar la situación le llamaron a casa y su madrastra la volvería a llevar al kinder.

Se veía feliz, pero Row no lo estaba tanto, en el lugar donde armaban rompecabezas bajo el árbol, los adultos los señalaban y susurraban cosas. Le daban mala espina.

Moonrow dejó de pensar y se relajo para ser llevado por el sueño.

" ¡Viniste! Pensé que no vendrías!" Vanna estaba sentada bajo otro árbol, este era más grande y se estaba llenando de capullos rosas.

"¿Este es el kindergarten?" Ella asintió "¿Y qué Haces aquí?" Vanna bajo la cabeza y le mostró un ábaco.

" ¡estoy aprendiendo a sumar! ¿Tú ya sabes sumar?" Moonrow incluso sabía dividir pero él negó con la cabeza y le siguió la corriente.

Pasaron el recreo "aprendiendo a sumar". Hasta que moonrow vio algo en el cuello de vanna.

"¿Qué es eso que brilla en tu cuello?" Vanna se llevó la mano al cuello y sacó un dije.

"¿Te gusta? Era de mi verdadera mamá, siempre lo he tenido en el cuello."

Era un dije muy bonito, Row lo tocó y sintió una ligera descarga eléctrica, pero no dijo nada. Era un lapislázuli redondo y azul que parecía asemejar la luna mística, una diminuta perla blanca que sin duda era la luna plateada, una esmeralda y un diminuto cristal rosado.

De alguna manera le pareció familiar pero se quedó callado, vanna no conocía demasiado y tal vez era mejor así.

cuando sonó el timbre ella le pidió que lo siguiera al salón pero que se quedara callado o los regañaria la maestra.

Dentro de la aula había mucho color en las paredes y dibujos horribles, pero hizo a un lado esa idea pues él ni intentaba dibujar, solo se limitaba a leer y aprender.

Se sentó en el mismo pupitre que vanna y vio que todos guardaban silencio, la mujer decía cosas que ahora podía comprender. Tenía que ser magia o el poder de la luna mística.

Poco a poco se empezó a aburrir y al ver que vanna estaba muy ocupada copiando algo de un libro se decidió a levantarse y caminar entre los espacios.

Todos hacían lo mismo y ninguno lo veía, solo vanna pero ella estaba muy ocupada en su rincón de aprendizaje.

"Esa niña es la rara"

Unas voces infantiles llamaron su atención, cerca de donde estaba parado, había dos niñas cuchicheando entre ellas. Curioso como era se acercó aprovechando que no podían verlo.

" siempre habla sola y se ríe sola por eso kouta la molestaba."

" A mí no me gusta, su pelo es raro y se ve amarillo como la yema de huevo." Las niñas se burlaron en voz baja.

"Deberíamos llamarla así, pelo de huevo." Se volvieron a burlar.

" Le voy a tirar la pintura negra en el pelo"

" Estamos muy lejos."

" Le voy a preguntar si quiere pintura negra y se me va a caer." Las niñas malcriadas volvieron a reír.

Row se sintió muy molesto por lo que escuchó, la mocosa se levantó de su asiento y caminó hasta ella. Pero Row no se lo permitió, no supo como, pero le puso el pie y este no atravesó el cuerpo de la niña como pasaba con todo lo demás que tocaba a menos que vanna se lo entregara.

La niña cayó al suelo dándose de lleno en la cara y manchando a otro niño en su lugar.

El llanto no se hizo esperar y vanna levantó la cabeza para ver quien lloraba.

Vio a row enseguida de la niña el cual se alejaba muy lentamente y sospechosamente.

" Que niña tan torpe, se le cayó la pintura encima de otro" dijo burlón.

" Mi abuelita dice que no hay que burlarnos de la desgracia de otros." Row no quería decirle pero vio a la otra niña mirar a vanna con él y decidió contarle lo que había escuchado.

"tu crees que soy rara y que mi pelo es de huevo?" Le preguntó ella con tristeza en su vocecita.

" No, yo creo que eres especial y que tu cabello es como el trigo dorado por el sol, ¿Has visto un campo de trigo? " Ella lo negó. " Es muy bonito, como tú pelo." Vanna se sonrojo y le sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Llegó la hora de salida y las madres, hermanos y tíos llegaron por los niños.

Las maestras notaron que la mano de vanna estaba agarrotada de manera extraña, pero lo dejaron pasar. Era una niña curiosa que le gustaba jugar con sus amigos imaginarios.

Vanna tenía toda la intención de no dejar ir a row, esta vez sí conocería a su hermano mayor. Pero su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando vio llegar a kaname.

Como siempre, fue amable con las encargadas y saludo a todos cordialmente. Se despidió y tomó a vanna de la mano.

Cómo acto reflejo row la siguió al paso para no retrasar a la niña y no la soltó en ningún momento.

Recorrieron todo el camino en silencio, ninguna palabra fue dirigida a su amiga, la tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

Row tampoco habló con vanna, solo le agarro la mano y ni una palabra. La mujer ignoró a la niña casi todo el camino y centró su atención en el cuadro que tenía en las manos.

siguieron caminando hasta llegar a lo que vanna llamaba rascacielos y entraron por la puerta.

Row tenía tantas preguntas y no podía hacer ninguna, finalmente había salido y estaba conociendo la luna mística.

Salieron de "el tren" y siguieron caminando hasta llegar a lo que vanna llamaba rascacielos y entraron por la puerta.

Row tenía tantas preguntas y no podía hacer ninguna, finalmente había salido y estaba conociendo la luna mística.

Entraron a un cuarto cerrado que se movió y los elevó a otro piso.

Finalmente llegaron a su destino y la tal kaname no le dirigió ninguna palabra a la niña.

La casa… O lo que vanna llamaba departamento… estaba casi a oscuras. Kaname se dejó caer en el sofá y señaló la cocina.

" Hay curry en el microondas solo calienta y come."

"¿Puedo comer galletas? ¿Por favor?" Preguntó suplicante.

"...como quieras." Fue todo y la ignoró. La niña casi saltó de gusto y soltó a row para ir a la cocina. Abrió una puerta de la alacena y sacó una caja de galletas de bombones cubiertos con chocolate y cacahuate encima. Fue al refrigerador y sacó el galón de leche le hizo señas a row para que la siguiera y entraron en una habitación rosa con muchos peluches.

Abrieron la caja de galletas y vanna le ofreció un paquete. podía comerlo. Anteriormente podía olerlo podía tocarlo, podía morderlo pero no podía comerlo.

Lo había vuelto a intentar y esta vez sí había pasado por su garganta.

Era delicioso y la leche fría también. Era la primera vez que lograba ir tan lejos. Su casa era muy diferente de lo que imaginaba. De alguna manera le parecía horrible vivir en lo que ella llamaba departamento.

No había plantas y no podía salir a jugar, comprendió de cierta forma porque le gustaba ir al kinder con esas niñas horribles.

"¿Te gusta estar encerrada aquí?" Le preguntó, vanna negó con la cabeza.

"No… pero kaname no me deja salir y no me lleva al parque a jugar, no tengo amigos.. ¡excepto tú!" Dijo lo último sonriendo y row le devolvió la sonrisa.

Los niños siguieron platicando y jugando, hasta que se escuchó una voz detrás de row y vanna se paralizó.

"¿ Con quién hablas niña?" Kaname estaba justo detrás de row, este también se paralizó.

"Yo… estaba hablando sola." aseguró temerosa.

" me estás mintiendo… ya te he dicho que no sigas haciendo eso… los niños no hablan con sus amigos inventados, pareces una loca y tu amigo no es real." La voz de esa mujer sonaba demasiado calmada y lo estaba preocupando.

" Deja de ser rara… ¿Cuando vas a entender y diferenciar lo real a La fantasía?" Kaname estaba apretando la mano en el vestido. " Las maestras me dijeron que estabas hablando sola en el patio de recreo otra vez ...de-ja-de-ha-cer-eso" los ojos de vanna estaban llorosos y bajo la mirada pero Row vio como sus manos temblaban no por miedo sino por coraje. La niña se levantó del suelo y por primera vez se le enfrentó.

"¡Row no es imaginario, él es real Y es mi amigo!" Le grito " ¡yo no estoy loca, no soy rara y tú Eres mala kaname y no te quiero!"

"¡Niña cállate ya!" Le dijo levantando la voz.

"! No, yo no soy rara y row está frente a ti, habló con él todos los días y es mi único amigo!"

"¡ Ya cállate!" le dijo de nuevo pero vanna estaba harta de quedarse callada.

" No eres nadie para decirme cosas feas, desearía que papá nunca se hubiera casado contigo." Kaname atravesó a row y tomó a vanna de los brazos zarandeandola.

" ¡Ya basta ya cállate! ¡Tu eres el fenómeno aquí, si no fuera por ti tu padre no se largaría todo el tiempo!" Aquello le dolió a vanna más que el apretón en sus brazos.

" ¡Siempre hablas sola todo el tiempo, señalando a gente que no existe encontrando cosas sin saber que son siquiera! ¿Por qué no te puedes quedar callada? Si no te parecieras a esa mujer tu padre no se iría nunca ¡Es tu culpa! ¡Si al menos te quedaras callada!"

Kaname al fin había sacado todo su rencor y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, la soltó de repente pero el daño ya estaba hecho. Los ojos de vanna estaban cubiertos de lágrimas.

Ella es la adulta, pero no quería retractarse, aún tenía veneno en la boca.

" Deja de hablar con tus amigos imaginarios… ¡Deja de ser tan malditamente rara o tu padre dejará de venir algún día!" Kaname salió del cuarto y dejó a la niña sola.

Row estaba pasmado ante la actitud de la mujer. Finalmente se levantó de su lugar y rodeó a vanna con los brazos.

"...no eres rara." Aseguró y vanna finalmente lloró en su hombro, lloro hasta quedarse dormida y row permaneció a su lado, los siguientes días fueron de tensión, y row comenzó a notar un ligero cambio en vanna, la mujer seguía tratándola mal cada vez que la sorprendía hablando sola.

Y row comprendió que se debía ir… aquella decisión le dolió mucho. Pero su amistad estaba causando mucha tensión entre ella y la horrible mujer. Sin mencionar que no tenía amigos en la escuela.

" ¿ En que piensas?" Le preguntó vanna a row y este levantó la cabeza, ya no se notaba el moretón en su brazo derecho y vanna siempre lo cubría para que nadie lo viera.

Los niños estaban acostados bajo las cobijas y miraban las estrellas de plástico en el techo. Row no sabía como decírselo, pero había tomado la decisión de no volver a verla si su presencia hacía más daño que bien.

" Mi doctora dice que tengo anemia crónica ¿Sabes lo que es eso?" Ella negó" quiere decir que me enfermo mucho y a veces me desmayo… ya no voy a poder venir a verte…" vanna volteó a verlo con incredulidad.

"¡¿Qué, por qué?!"

"...cuando regreso a casa debo permanecer todo el día en cama y enfermo… esta será la última vez que pueda venir" los ojitos de vanna volvieron a humedecerse pero Row la conocía lo suficiente para saber que anteponía a otros antes que ella.

" ¿Ya no te volveré a ver?" El niño se encogió de hombros. En realidad no lo sabía, le gustaría decirle que sí pero ese era tal vez un capricho del destino. Y nada aseguran que se volverían a ver.

Vanna se irguió sentándose en la cama y se llevó las manos detrás de el cuello para desabrocharse la cadena de oro.

"Quiero que te pongas ésto" row se irguió y vio el dije.

" ¡Pero era de tu mamá! ¿Ya no lo quieres?"

" Claro que sí… pero quiero que tú lo tengas, porque eres mi amigo y te quiero. Así nunca vas a olvidarme." La niña le puso la cadena alrededor de su cuello y cerró el broche acomodando el dije en medio de su pecho.

El niño tomó el dije entre sus manos, y juro que lo sintió tibio.

" ...me gustaría darte algo a cambio…"

" Solo jura que volverás." Le pidió ella con ojos brillosos y él no supo qué contestar " con que me prometas que regresarás algún día me conformo." Dijo ella. No sabía si debía hacerlo.

"...lo juró, algún día volveré por ti y te llevaré conmigo."

Los niños se dejaron llevar por el sueño, y lentamente el cuerpo de row se desvaneció dejando a vanna solita en su cama.

Al despertar vanna busco a row, pero recordó que él se había despedido. Sintió deseos de llorar. Pero recordó la promesa y se sintió feliz de que no sería un adiós para siempre.

\- ¿Dónde está tu dije?- Hannah detuvo la cucharada de cereal a medio camino y se ruborizó. - ¿Lo perdiste ?- preguntó incrédulo, pues su hermanita no se lo quitaba ni para bañarse. Ella negó con la cabeza.

\- Se lo di a Row cuando se fue a su casa.- "lo que faltaba" pensó luk"ahora tendré que buscar su casa imaginaria y traer el dije".

\- ¿y dónde vive Ro…. Por Qué lloras?- Hannah trato de no sentirse triste, pero lo que kaname había dicho había sido muy cruel y aún extrañaba a row, en consecuencia le contó todo a su hermano y no se guardó nada.

Luk estaba ardiendo por dentro, quizás era muy joven, debería ser muy joven e iluso como cualquier niño de su edad, pero comprendía el mundo adulto y sabía que kaname estaba mal.

\- Entonces… ¿Row ya no volverá?- hannah negó con la cabeza.

\- Quería que él conservara algo mío, me dijo que algún día volveríamos a vernos.-luk vio la carita deprimida y se llevó las manos detrás de su cuello para soltar el broche de la cadena de plata.

\- ¡Tomá!- le pidió luk y le puso en su mano el gemelo de su dije.

\- ¿Me lo estás dando?- la niña miró azorada el dije gemelo.

\- Si él tiene el otro, row y tú estarán unidos siempre. aún sin que él lo sepa, yo tengo este recuerdo que me dejo mamá.- mostró el colmillo blanco que siempre adornaba su cuello y se abotonó la camisa.

\- ¡Gracias luk!- exclamó y se puso el regalo, el niño no sabía si realmente existía row, pero a su manera de ver Hannah había roto lazos y kaname abierto heridas que no sanarian tan fácilmente.

Los niños siempre almorzaban cereal frío mientras kaname dormía, luk llevó a su hermanita a el kindergarten y el siguió su camino a la escuela.

Llegó a casa y lo primero que vio fue la estancia iluminada de su casa, había un rico aroma que le abrió el apetito y de inmediato se dio cuenta que ese día su padre llegaba a casa.

No se molestó en saludar a kaname tan solo le aviso que ya estaba en casa. Desde la cocina ella le pidió que se lavara las manos y que su padre llegaría en 1 hora.

No desaprovecharía la ocasión, aunque kaname fuera una bruja si sabía cocinar y lo hacía bien. Cuando quería.

Pasó por la habitación de su hermana la cual tenía la puerta abierta y se veía muy feliz, se miraba al espejo y parecía una muñeca toda vestida de verde.

El siguió su rumbo y entró a su cuarto para dejar su equipo. Después se dio un rápido baño y se enfundó lo más decente que tenía.

15 minutos después los niños esperaban pacientemente en la sala, o así lo parecía, pues Hannah no dejaba de rebotar emocionada hasta que kaname le dirigió una mirada.

La niña se detuvo al instante y se quedó quieta.

Un ruido se escuchó en la puerta y tanto kaname como Hannah se levantaron del sofá.

Ni bien entró Gabriel, la niña corrió a su encuentro.

\- ¡PAPITO! - gritó Hannah y corrió a rodearlo con sus brazos.

En un principio todo estaba bien, al menos así le pareció. Llegó como todo padre amoroso que no veía a su familia en un tiempo, devolvió el abrazo a Hannah y le dio un beso en la frente para después besar a su mujer en los labios.

"Ewwww" pensó luk con Ascó, siempre sentía cierta aprensión cuando Gabriel besaba en los labios a kaname, aun recordaba bien que así trataba a su madre, a diferencia de kaname su madre no se sentía avergonzada. Estaba acostumbrada al estilo occidental.

En cambio kaname ocultaba su rostro con vergüenza y Gabriel solo reía. Le entregó un enorme conejo de peluche a Hannah la cual lo recibió con gozo.

A su mujer y a Luk les entregó dos enormes cajas la de su madrastra contenía un hermoso ramo de rosas y una gargantilla y la de luk una chaqueta de cuero roja con capucha que le quedaba bastante grande.

"Lo siento, no recordé tu talla y pensé que tal vez sería mejor si te compraba algo que pudieras seguir usando" le dijo Gabriel avergonzado.

"Jezz dad thanks…" se quejó el niño, pero en realidad el regalo le gustó mucho, el rojo era su color favorito y combinaba con sus extraños ojos garnet.

La cena transcurrió en armonía y todo fue bien, excepto una cosa… a la que no le dio tanta importancia y culpó a lo que llaman el jetlag. Pero esa sensación se repitió a la largo de la semana y no parecía que mejorara.

" Rehuyó su mirada…" su padre nunca miraba a los ojos de Hannah, le hablaba, le respondía, le daba un abrazo, pero nunca la miraba a los ojos.

Gabriel no le negaba nada a la niña, pero nunca la veía al rostro, no enteramente.

La "Raven" era la primera nave flotante que le pertenecía a la casa real de fanelia era un nombre que su desaparecida esposa eligió.

Era un nombre en inglés que significaba cuervo. En su planeta los cuervos eran unas aves negras y muy inteligentes.

En fanelia los cuervos también eran unas aves negras y muy listas… con tres ojos y el maldito pico era afilado como una sierra…

Decidió ponerle el mismo nombre que esas criaturas. Ya quería regresar a casa y ver cómo se encontraba moonrow. Tristemente la reunión de las naciones unidas fue durante su convalecencia y no pudo estar al pendiente de él como le hubiera gustado.

Por lo menos tenía el consuelo de que galahan nompo dejaría solo. Ese muchacho había sido una bendición para él en muchas formas y se alegró de que Hitomi se encaprichara con galahan

Aunque fuera una copia al carbón de Dilandau Albatou, su carácter y sus costumbres eran muy diferentes.

Era el hermano mayor que debería tener…

Van volteó su mirada al cristal donde se veía la luna azul, por reflejo se llevó la mano al pecho pero volvió a olvidar que no lo llevaba.

Una risita entrecortada salió de sus labios.

No importaba, de todos modos siempre la llevaba en su corazón. El anhelo de verla siempre seguiría ahí, y él siempre sentiría ese curioso llamado.

Tocaron a la puerta con severidad y desde afuera pidieron entrar. Van dio el permiso y "Redeen" entró muy exaltado.

\- ¡Su majestad tiene que ver esto!- redeen guío a van al puente y desde ahí vio su hermosa fanelia. La ciudad protegida por el valle… y vio a lo que redeen se refería.

\- El árbol milenario… ¡Está Reverdecido!- exclamó van.


	11. Capítulo 10 Moneda al Aire

**Capítulo 10; Moneda al Aire.**

* * *

Cuando van bajo de la plataforma fue recibido por su hijo y galahan. El niño corrió a abrazarlo y el rey lo agarró en el acto para levantarlo en el vuelo.

\- ¡ Gracias por prestarme lo padre! - le dijo el niño y se retiró el dije rojo de el cuello para pasarlo sobre la cabeza de su padre y colocarlo en su cuello.-

Van lo recibió con gusto al sentir la familiar y extraña calidez de aquel objeto.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que no lo necesitás ? - le preguntó su padre y el niño negó con la cabeza.

\- Creo que tú lo necesitás más que yo padre…- respondió con una sonrisita. Van torció la boca, en realidad así era. Paso junto a galahan y le removió con la mano los cabellos plateados al otro niño en un gesto cariñoso que galahan aprecio.

El capitán "Redeen" siempre sentía un poco de aprensión cuando veía al joven galahan cerca de "su rey".

Cuando Allen regresó a palas y Gaddess se quedó como embajador de Asturia… Kio se convirtió en la nueva mano derecha de Allen.

Pero cuando se enteró que el rey de fanelia necesitaba gente que entrenará a la tripulación de su nueva y única nave… dejó su cargo y se puso al servicio de el rey.

Redeen no era asturiano de nacimiento, sino daedaliense se supo ganar la confianza de la tripulación entera y van decidió que la experiencia de Redeen era invaluable.

Era uno de los pocos que conoció la locura de Dilandau, por eso no siempre le gustaba estar en presencia de ese muchachito de tez blanca y cabello plateado.

Pero tenía que admitirlo, solo su apariencia era la misma, era un chico sociable y educado que no dejaba a dudas que nada tenía que ver con el original.

Legalmente era faneliano… legalmente también era hijo de Allen schezard.

Pero el niño se negó a ir a Asturias, en parte porque realmente no conocía a Allen, y por otro lado… el niño decía que la reina volvería algún día y no quería marcharse sin su permiso.

Además… le tenía mucho cariño a el rey y en especial a moonrow.

Percyval por otro lado… no se parecía demasiado a Dilandau Albatou. Sino a la mismísima celena.

La diferencia estaba en el cabello plateado y los ojos rubíes, pero el cabello era ondulado y sus rasgos eran finos y delicados.

Pero era un pequeño c@bon que no se detenía ante nada excepto ante las órdenes de sus padres y de el mismísimo rey.

Gaddess lo tenía demasiado consentido por ser el mayor de sus hijos. Los dos creyeron que no tendrían hijos debido a lo que sufrió la muchacha. Por eso fue una sorpresa cuando a los dos años resultó embarazada de dos gemelas de cabello negro y piel morena clara como su padre.

Percy era un hermano mayor muy receloso de su trabajo y no dejaba a las niñas solas por mucho tiempo.

El niño daba tanta guerra que para cansarlo recibía entrenamiento en la espada junto a su "primo" y brand. Pero celena parecía tener otro método que al chiquillo le gustaba más.

Dicen que la música domina a las bestias… ese parecía ser el caso de Percyval, cada vez que lo veía tenía un instrumento nuevo en las manos y parecía dársele bien.

Pero cuando galahan aparecía el niño olvidaba lo que hacía y corría al lado de su primo buscando su atención.

Redeen vio como el rey era llevado por su hijo de la mano seguidos por galahan. A lo lejos vio que su propio vástago venía Corriendo en dirección a el.

Dann era un niño flacucho de 6 años, igual a su padre.

\- Apuesto a que nunca creíste que el árbol sagrado podía ser tan bello como ahora.- le dijo Merle a van mientras caminaban alrededor de este.

Miles de fanelianos hacían lo mismo que ellos, las puertas fueron abiertas y azrack celebraba ceremonias cada hora pues no se daba a basto con la gente que seguía llegando de cada rincón de fanelia.

Tenía una semana que el árbol estaba así, los primeros en notarlo fueron forte y mizeth los cuales se aferraban a intentar subir por su inmenso tronco.

Había diminutas hojas en sus puntas.

Se suponía que el árbol estaba medio muerto y le sería imposible reverdecer, pero al día siguiente había más de esas hojitas en todas las ramas y la gente comenzó a notarlo.

Cuando el rey regresó de su viaje el follaje estaba despampanante y cubría cada rama de el árbol sagrado.

\- ¿Y dices que tiene una semana así? -

\- Si… ¡Es realmente un milagro ¿No te parece?!... ¿Por Qué esa cara?- van estaba pensativo, no era que no le agradará sino todo lo contrario.

\- ...mmm no es nada… ¿A pasado algo diferente en la semana? cualquier cosa.-

\- ¿Inusual?... No.- respondió Merle pensativa y soltó una risita - a menos que pienses que un muy obediente "row" sea bastante inusual.-

\- ¿Row… quien es row?-

\- ¡ Tu hijo!- dijo sonriendo - moonrow quiere que lo llamemos Row de ahora en adelante.- dijo riéndose y tomándose del brazo de van.

\- ¿A sí, y eso porqué?- ella se encogió de hombros.

\- Debe ser una etapa o solo le gusta, pero galahan es el único que lo llama así.- los amigos dejaron de caminar en círculos y regresaron al palacio. Había Miles de soldados resguardando las entradas y salidas para evitar la incursión de extraños.

Merle se despidió de van y siguió por otro camino, tenía adjuntos pendientes con Rufus. El rey siguió su camino y se desvió hacia las barracas donde los soldados estaban entrenando.

Asuna era el encargado de lidiar con los jóvenes reclutas, era un buen hombre pero también era brutal. Recordaba bien el día de la coronación del rey y no quería que los volvieran a sorprender así. Muchas vidas y amigos habían muerto ahí.

Van noto que ni moonrow ni galahan estaban mirando el entrenamiento. Le pareció raro pues su hijo siempre estaba cerca a la hora de ver a los soldados entrenar o cuando le tocaba el entrenar a brand y los demás niños que buscaban ser caballeros o escuderos.

No sintiéndose a gusto van reanudó su camino y busco a su hijo el cual encontró dormido bajo la sombra de el gran árbol en el jardín personal de la reina.

Van rara vez pasaba por ese jardín. A unos metros estaba una pista de carreras que él había mandado a acondicionar para Hitomi.

Por eso mismo era un lugar extraño para aquellos que no habían visto una o que no conocían a Hitomi.

Van tuvo la suerte de estar en la tierra dos veces y en el mismo lugar, así que conocía lo que eran los carriles y para qué servían.

Estaba pensando en hacer lo que Hitomi había recomendado e implementar una reforma en la educación. Los fanelienses tenían derecho a saber leer y no pagar por una educación básica.

Vino en dirección a moonrow y vio que galahan estaba corriendo en la pista de carreras. Eso le trajo memorias y se le quedó viendo por un buen rato hasta sentarse al lado de su hijo para seguir observando al muchachito de 12 años.

El niño recordaba bien la rutina de la reina, ella solía correr cuando estaba molesta o necesitaba pensar en algo… ¿Que tendría galahan en la mente para necesitar correr tanto?. Van se levantó de un solo golpe cuando vio a galahan caer y estamparse la cara en la pista.

El rey corrió hasta él y levantó al niño. Solo el chiquillo sabía cuánto tiempo estaría corriendo para desmayarse así.

Cargo al niño en brazos y lo dejó junto a su hijo. Los observó durante un rato.

No podían ser más diferentes el uno del otro. La piel de galahan estaba ligeramente más rosa debido a la exposición al sol. La de moonrow era muy clara debido a que el sol no le daba como debía ser y su cabello era verde oscuro, similar al de su hermano folken. Era una mini copia de su difunto hermano y eso le alegraba bastante. Lo único que lo detenía de sus propósitos era su anemia crónica.

Se preguntó con melancolía cómo sería su hijo mayor. En sus sueños tenía el cabello negro y su piel aceitunada como el. Pero con el tiempo las facciones podían cambiar y el niño podría parecerse a su abuelo Goan o hasta al padre de Hitomi al cual no conocía.

Se llevó la mano al dije y sintió la piedrita entre sus dedos. La tomó en su mano y la examinó como siempre lo hacía.

Fue cuando notó que la pequeña fractura no estaba y van se estremeció.

\- Es el mismo dije mi señor… "Row" no lo cambio, es el mismo se lo aseguro.- dijo la vocecita de galahan a su lado. El niño tenía los ojos abiertos y se incorporó con dificultad para sentarse. Sentía que sus piernas eran gelatina.

Yo mismo revisé que fuera él mismo dije que le obsequió la reina… todos los días la fisura se hacía más pequeña…- dijo el niño sin levantar la voz.

\- ¿A sido así desde que me fui?- el chico negó con la cabeza.

\- Desde el principio… antes de que usted se fuera la fisura se estaba cerrando… a sido así desde la primera noche en que la doctora ellenia y yo nos quedamos resguardando.. Mientras dormía la doctora, noté que la fisura brillaba ligeramente. Era tan tenue que pensé que sería mi imaginación…-

\- ¿Por Qué no me lo dijiste antes?-

\- No estaba seguro de que fuera real, además a "Row" no le gusta dormir en la oscuridad total, llegue a pensar que era un reflejo de la luz.-

Van revisó cada centímetro de su dije. Era el mismo no había duda en eso.

\- También parecía hablar entre sueños… no sé con quién y no se le entendía.-

\- De verdad que no dormiste bien en las noches ¿cierto?...- preguntó el rey sintiéndose un poco culpable de no haber sido él quien cuidara de él niño. Galahan negó con la cabeza.

\- Yo jure que cuidaría de la familia de su majestad como si fuera la mía y lo cumpliré.- dijo el niño solemnemente. Van se enterneció y puso su mano en el hombro de el niño.

\- Tu también eres parte de mi familia "gala" así que debes cuidarte.. y es una orden. - aseveró mientras el chico se sonrojaba. - ¿algo más que deba saber?- el chico lo miró dubitativo.

\- No sé si deba decirlo…- dijo el niño y volteó a ver a "row".

\- ¿Es algo malo?- el chico negó y sonrió con tristeza.

\- No lo sé… no creo que lo sea… al menos así lo pienso.- con cuidado pasó al otro lado de moonrow y cortó una ramita del árbol se arrodillo y con cuidado sacó una cadena de oro que envolvía el cuello de moonrow, un dije muy bonito salió por debajo de la camisa de moonrow y van se acercó para apreciar aquel diseño faneliano.

Fue cuando reconoció lo que su hijo llevaba en el cuello y se quedó sin palabras.

Galahan volvió a meterlo con cuidado y Tiró la ramita a un lado para regresar al lado de el rey. Los dos se quedaron en silencio por unos 5 minutos hasta que galahan fue el primero en hablar.

\- Me dijo que lo encontró en el jardín de la diosa el día que lo encontré jugando en los charcos… pero durante semanas yo busqué ahí después de que su majestad se marchara… además ayude a sembrar las lágrimas de plata…-

\- …¿hace cuanto que tiene el dije?-

\- Alrededor de una semana…-

Volvieron a quedarse callados, van miró al cielo. Si. el enlace estaba ahí… quizá no era él quien debía cruzar el velo que lo separaba de hitomi. Tal vez ella ya no podía volver por su cuenta… una ligera esperanza volvió a resurgir en él.

\- No le comentes nada… quizá no es el tiempo de hablar de ello… el tiempo dirá cuando sea el momento..-

Luk se levantó a eso de las 2 de la mañana, tenía ganas de ir al baño pero no quería levantarse de su cómodo nido.

Al final le fue imposible aguantarse y tuvo que dejar la comodidad.

Fue al salir de el baño que la escuchó

\- Es que no entiendes… la niña es muy extraña…-

Por favor kaname no seas tonta… todos los niños tienen amigos imaginarios es normal.- luk sintió las campanas de alarma.

\- Tu no estuviste en el metro ese día, yo vi flotar el maldito perro y al tercer día estaba en casa…- Gabriel río entre dientes al igual que Luk.

\- Es lógico… luk debió ir a la estación del metro, es como común que los encargados guarden los objetos extraviados. Además mi padre fue el que le regaló ese peluche a mi hijo..-

\- ¡Ju ju ju!, por favor…- se burló ella.- supongo que aquí es donde va el dicho que se usa en tu país ¿no es así?- luk se asomó ligeramente y vio que kaname y su padre discutían.

\- Basta kaname…- pidió el.

\- No recuerdo como iba… ¿Si quieres la vaca te llevas el becerro? No lo se supongo que es algo parecido…-

\- Estás cansada kaname… es mejor que te vayas a dormir…-

\- Te aseguro que no quiero dormir ahora, necesito que hablemos ahora… ¿Es que no entiendes cómo me siento?...- luk vio como kaname se desesperaba y supo que no debería estar espiando…Pero había mencionado a su hermana.

\- Me desespera estar siempre cuidando de los niños… antes trabajaba y hacía algo útil… cuando contraje nupcias contigo sabía que también me haría cargo de ellos pero tú me dejas sola todo el tiempo… y no me digas que son cosas de la compañía… porque se que no es verdad.-

\- ¿Crees que te estoy siendo infiel? -

\- No… estás evadiendo… evades el estar cerca de tu hija porque te recuerda a…-

\- ...No lo digas…- pidió el.

\- Lo ves… ¡Ni siquiera puedes decir su nombre! -

Aquello estaba mal o quizá era algo bueno… ni él sabía.

\- Compréndeme kaname yo…-

\- ...la amabas... si ¿ pero ella te amaba realmente?- luk vio Quevedo tocó un nervio sensible en su padre.

\- Eso es cruel kaname…- de dijo el con un fuego en su mirada.

\- Si...es cruel… dime en tu entonces ¿Me amas?- pregunto y Gabriel se ablando.

\- Por supuesto…-

\- Mentiroso… quizá me quieres pero para mí eso no es suficiente…- ella tomó un hondo respiro y Miro a su marido con determinación.- Gabriel Ferrara, cuando me case contigo sabía que aún estabas aferrado al recuerdo de Hitomi… pero ahora es ese recuerdo el que no nos deja seguir juntos… -

\- No digas eso…-

\- No sé qué es lo que piensas de todo esto… pero si yo lo noto te aseguro que tus hijos también lo notan…-

\- De qué hablas…-

\- Habló de que nunca miras a tu hija a la cara… siempre de lado y nunca a los ojos, lo entiendo… para la mayoría de las personas ver a la persona que amas en tus hijos es un consuelo…- Gabriel se petrificó y luk también.

\- Pero para ti es una tortura… no creo que esto de una familia esté funcionando para ti… y la verdad para mí tampoco.-

\- ¿De qué estás hablando?- Gabriel se preocupó.

\- En un principio pensé que podía… de verdad creí que podría, no es mi intención… la niña no tiene la culpa… pero ya no puedo más.- kaname tenía los ojos rojos y su padre...

-Cómo madrastra… tal vez soy un fracaso, pero es porque veo a mi rival todos los días en los ojos de esa niña y no puedo… incluso su hijo me ve con desaprobación y solo tiene 8 años…-

\- No...no exageres kana-chan..- suplico él - ya encontraremos una solución.-

\- ¿Quieres una solución?... Lleva a los niños con los padres de kanzaki-san. - ordenó la mujer y Gabriel palideció.

\- ¿Estás loca? ¿Cómo voy a hacer eso?.- kaname puso una mueca de disgusto.

\- Muy simple... diciendo la verdad... solo tienes que reconocer que no pudiste con el paquete... quizá se molesten contigo... pero no tiene nada de malo que les entregues a lacour... ellos tendrían todo el derecho a criarlo pero tú...- kaname trago saliva.

\- ¿Yo que? - preguntó él molesto.

\- ¡Tu no eres su padre... y ni siquiera te encargas de él apropiadamente!.- luk se quedó petrificado al escuchar eso... tenía que ser mentira... solo estaba molestando ¿Verdad?.

Luk siguió mirando la reacción de su "padre" pero este no decía nada. El niño sintió que una lágrima le rodaba por la mejilla y se le formaba un nudo en la garganta. "Está mintiendo" se decía " nos odia tanto que se inventa su propio drama".

\- Mírame Gabriel...- pidió ella.

\- Te estoy mirando...- dijo él cruzando los brazos.

\- Yo...se que estas frustrado. Eres viudo, el trabajo es pesado y cuando nos conocimos en la oficina me comentaste que solo viniste a Japón por querer una aventura... y te enamoraste de una desconocida.- Gabriel seguía en silencio - pero aún ahora... ella sigue siendo una desconocida y un ideal... ¿No es cierto?- Gabriel trago saliva.

\- Tú te casaste con una misteriosa mujer llena de secretos ¿alguna vez te dijo quien era el padre del niño? - Gabriel no respondió - No... ni siquiera le preguntaste.-

\- Nunca me interesó saber... ¿Para qué?- dijo esté.

\- Era mejor no saberlo ¿Verdad?...- él no negó ni afirmó nada. - de verdad intente ser una buena madrastra para ellos... pero creo que yo misma estoy llena de prejuicios y no creo poder combatirlos sin tu ayuda... si no estás aquí... solo soy una niñera para esos niños a los que llamas hijos..-

\- Son mis hijos kaname. - dijo esté.

\- Solo de nombre Gabriel... y no puedo decir que sean míos... no lo siento así... lo lamento pero no me nace... el niño quizá se parezca un poco a ti... pero eso es porque su verdadero padre es occidental como tú... no soy quien para decirte que hacer... pero no somos una familia.-

Luk Dio un paso hacia atrás y se topó con algo. Al darse la vuelta encontró a Hannah detrás de él. La niña tenía lágrimas silenciosas corriendo por sus mejillas

Luk la tomó de la mano y la llevó a su habitación. Escucharon los pasos de kaname y la puerta de su dormitorio abrirse y cerrarse.

Luk pegó la oreja a la puerta y escuchó las llaves moverse y la puerta de la entrada abrir y cerrar.

Luk salió de su cuarto y corrió detrás de Gabriel pero no lo alcanzó.

Vio que su padre entraba al elevador y este se cerraba.

Trató de gritarle que no se marchara, de pedirle que lo negara. Qué le dijera que él es su padre. Pero nada salió.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo... Goan Lacour Ferrara sollozo con tanto pesar que no pudo detenerse. Su llanto era tan fuerte que despertó a la anciana que vivía en el departamento de al lado.

La mujer abrió la puerta para encontrar al niño de rodillas y con Hannah a un lado de él tratando de consolarlo. Pero era difícil pues la misma niña trataba de tragarse sus propias lágrimas.

Luk comenzó a estremecerse incontrolablemente y la anciana se asustó cuando el niño se contorsionaba de dolor.

\- ¿Gon-chan qué tienes?- preguntó la anciana asustada.

\- Es su espalda... a veces le duele.- contestó la niña con lágrimas en los ojos - el doctor dice que es algo emocional... aunque no se que sea eso.-

\- emocional mis narices. - dijo una voz achacosa detrás de la anciana mujer - déjame pasar mujer, voy a meter a el niño.- el anciano marido era ligeramente más alto que su mujer, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para cargar al pequeño dentro de su departamento.

El viejo acomodó al niño en la mesa de la cocina y lo puso boca abajo.

\- Azusa tráeme mi estuche de acupuntura.- pidió el anciano y le quitó la camisa de la pijama con dificultad - está sudando frío.- dijo el hombre meneando la cabeza.

\- ¡Ten setsuo... aquí están!- Azuza le entregó a su marido un estuche y una toalla junto con un bote de alcohol.

El anciano vertió parte de la botella en la espalda de el chico y lo limpio con la toalla. Hannah vio como su vecino puso agujas en la espalda de su hermano y de una en una le lleno la espalda de agujas.

\- No te preocupes hannah-chan... ¿Lo ves? Ahora tu hermano duerme profundamente.- era cierto luk estaba totalmente dormido.

Aún tenía las pestañas mojadas por las lágrimas pero su rostro ya no estaba contorsionado de dolor.

Kaname se dio cuenta de su error cuando vio en el pasillo a Luk, pero ya era muy tarde. Espero en el corredor a que Azuza-san saliera y al abrirse la puerta vio a la ancianita.

La mujer la miró con desaprobación y le insinuó con la cabeza que entrará. Setsuo-sensei le estaba retirando el resto de las agujas.

Hannah estaba dormida en el sillón y el niño estaba igual de ido.

\- Puedes llevártelo... pero deberías tener cuidado con lo que tú y tu marido discuten. son niños... pero no son estúpidos.- le advirtió setsuo y recogió a Hannah de el sofá para llevarla a su departamento.

Kaname recogió en brazos a Luk y se sorprendió de lo ligero que era el niño. Sin decir nada setsuo dejó a la niña en su cuarto y salió de el hogar de los Ferrara. Azusa-san por su parte se quedó mirando a Luk un momento y le habló a kaname sin dirigirle la mirada.

\- ¿Qué harás ahora Ferrara-san?... Bien sabes que le están haciendo daño a los niños... tú... no estás preparada para esto.- le dijo azusa y kaname sintió un nudo en el estómago. - al menos no para lidiar con los niños de otra mujer, quizás con los tuyos algún día.-

\- ... lo sé... tal vez me divorcie de Gabriel...- Azuza se burló.

\- Cómo si eso solucionará las cosas... solo resuelvanlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde.-

La mujer salió y kaname se quedó a solas con el niño. La madrastra se tapó la cara y pegó la espalda a la pared.

Ya no sabía qué hacer.

\- ¿Por Qué miras tanto a la luna? ¿Estás enamorado de ella o algo así?- retas se burló de "row" pero el príncipe lo ignoro.

Retas era un par o tres de años mayor que él y también era un pequeño cretino.

Desgraciadamente también era el hijo del capitán de la guardia real. Y aunque a veces era un estúpido... tomaba su formación como samurai muy en serio.

Cuando su padre le dijo que era tiempo de tener su formación como Guerrero pensó que era una broma cruel hasta que vio el mismo equipo con el que galahan entrenaba.

\- ... la verdad no lo sé..- le respondió row y retas se le quedó viendo confundido. La respuesta había sido más para sí mismo que para retas.

Los chicos se reunieron en el centro. Los entrenamientos eran bajo la sombra de el árbol sagrado. La excusa era que así serían bendecidos. Pero a row no lo engañaban. Aunque en realidad no le molestaba ni a ninguno de los chicos Tampoco.

Todas las mañanas row tenía que tomarse un asqueroso preparado que según la doctora era un compuesto rico en hierro.

Row se tapaba la nariz y se tragaba esa cosa sin respirar ni respingar.

Aparentemente estaba funcionando, pues tenía media hora haciendo ejercicios y no se había desmayado.

Miró a la luna... y se preguntó si ella pensaba en el.

\- ¡Auch! - se quejó row.

\- Presten atención.- brand le Dio un golpe a moonrow en el trasero, cuando de entrenar se trataba, brand era tan estricto como su tutor.

\- De ahora en adelante... el entrenamiento no es un juego. Solo tengan en mente eso.- les advirtió Darius y los jóvenes escuderos tragaron saliva.

Row se paró derecho, el también iba en serio, no se detendría hasta ser un Samurai y guerrero como su padre.

-...luk.-

\- ...¿si?-

\- Sé que te gusta el Kendo pero conseguí trabajo y no iré por tu hermana desde mañana en adelante... ¿Podrías...?-

\- Si, lo voy a dejar de todas formas... el sensei se cambió de distrito porque se casó y no me gusta el estilo de el nuevo sensei... es muy descuidado.- el niño tenía una actitud muy seria desde ese día. Gabriel se desapareció en toda la noche y no regresó hasta el mediodía, kaname solo le no tuvo de otra más que contarle lo ocurrido, como siempre...trato de compensarlo. Pero hay cosas que no tienen arreglo.

Gabriel volvió a partir a la semana siguiente y kaname se busco un trabajo para no tener que encarar la realidad de las cosas.

La rutina duró alrededor de un mes, en cuanto las clases de Hannah terminaban. Ella lo esperaba y luk venía por ella.

La comida siempre estaba fría... y era de microondas.

Un día luk ya no lo aguanto más... sacó la carne del congelador... Y prendió el horno.

\- ...luk... no creo que sea buena idea..- le dijo la niña preocupada mientras su hermano sacaba la charola de carne del congelador.

\- ¿Quieres vaca frita.. si o no?- preguntó luk mientras quitaba el plastico de la carne de res.

\- ... No si lo pones de esa manera.-


	12. Capítulo 11 Llamada del Destino

**Capítulo 11; Llamada del Destino.**

* * *

Como cada tarde que tiene tiempo y después de terminar sus deberes, luk tomá la bicicleta y se marcha por el camino que conduce a el parque público.

años antes de que el naciera, el municipio implementó y modificó aquel nido de ratas en un espacio para la salud y el ejercicio.

Tenía juegos infantiles, si, pero lo que la gente más usaba era su ciclopista.

Pero luk no solía utilizarla, él solo agarraba la bici para llegar más pronto a su destino.

Siempre dejaba la bici en el mismo espacio de siempre y se preparaba de la misma forma.

Se paraba en el carril de siempre, estiraba un poco.. y comenzaba a caminar, sus pasos comenzaban a acelerar y era entonces que sentía que el mundo se volvía a mover.

Está era su conexión con el mundo que su madre dejó atrás, correr era la forma en que se sentía más cerca de ella, y correr era la única forma en que se olvidaba de los problemas.

Había comenzado esa rutina desde los 8 años cuando escuchó la discusión de kaname con su... padrastro.

En realidad… le gustaría mucho culpar a esa mujer.

Pero eso había sido entonces, ahora comprendía muchas cosas y entendía en parte la frustración de esa señora.. pero lo que no podía perdonar era su posición para con su hermanita.

Por esa actitud habian dejado Hokkaido, luk podía soportar la indiferencia de su madrastra, pero Hanna no, Hanna necesitaba una madre a quien admirar y que la amara, y dolía admitir que no la encontrarán ahí.

Por eso cuando el tío Mamoru se presentó y se los llevó frente a las narices de kaname... pues digamos que no hubo llanto.

Ni siquiera por parte de su padre, en los ojos de Gabriel solo había arrepentimiento y un amargo sabor de boca.

Ahora el hombre que él llamó papá durante años rara vez llamaba y dejó de llevarse a Hanna al cine o al parque de atracciones cuando visitaba kamakita.

Actualmente seguía viviendo en la ciudad de Sapporo en hokkaido con su nueva familia... y su nueva esposa.

2 niños que probablemente no les tocará conocer a su hermana mayor.

Solo mandaba un cheque con la suma establecida por la ley de manutención.

Pero ninguno de ellos tocaba ese dinero, el tío Mamoru lo deposita mes con mes en el banco para la universidad.

Su tío Mamoru y su tía Akane tenían buenos trabajos y un horario bien organizado para no desatender a los niños. Pues aunque vivían el la casa de Sora y ella los criaba… no eran padres desobligados.

No fue fácil, Hanna tardó un poco en adaptarse. La niña no entendía por qué su madrastra no la quería cerca, pero Mamoru si.

Hanna era una copia idéntica de su madre, por un tiempo fué la adoración de su padre, pero él trataba de rehacer su vida y a la vez quería sobrecompensar la ausencia de Hitomi kanzaki.

Y no estaba resultando bien.

Ahora que era un adolescente .. de alguna manera hannah también comprendía la posición de esa mujer... Y sus celos.

Más aún.. a luk le habría gustado seguir creyendo que Gabriel era su verdadero padre, el día que dejó la casa, también dejó el apellido atrás.

Oficialmente era Goan lacour kanzaki, los nombres nunca se los quitaría, eran los nombres que su madre eligió para el.

Lo mismo era para Hanna varie kanzaki, habían dejado el apellido Ferrara y ni siquiera encontraron oposición de su padre.

Después de descubrir la verdad… luk pretendió que todo estaba bien… pero en realidad para él.

Todo se fue al carajo, kaname consiguió trabajo y salía de casa con el propósito de verlos el menor tiempo posible, les dejaba sopa instantánea y no regresaba hasta que ellos estaban dormidos.

Solo comían recién hecho cuándo Gabriel regresaba de sus viajes de negocios.

Pero la farsa terminó el día que luk se hartó de comer sopa y trato de cocinar por primera vez.

Su hermanita le suplico que no lo hiciera, que las cosas terminarían mal, pero luk estaba cansado de comer sopa fría o recalentada en el microondas.

quemó la cocina y termino en urgencias por inhalar humo. Kaname no apareció por ningún lado pero su tío Mamoru si y le quitó la custodia de los niños.

La siguiente vez que volvieron a ver a Gabriel fue cuando él firmó los documentos que cedían la adopción de los niños.

Pero en retrospectiva.. eso fue lo mejor que les pudo haber pasado en mucho tiempo.

Los niños dejaron de estar solos, y al tener un primo casi de su edad Hanna dejó de ser introvertida, Hikaru era un niño muy inquieto y ocurrente.

las cosas mejoraron para ella cuando conoció a Yuki Amano.

La niña era vecina y sus padres habían sido amigos íntimos de su mamá.

Hanna pasaba casi todo el día en casa de los Amano y cuando luk fue por ella comprendió por qué.

Hanna se pasaba horas viendo viejos vídeos de su mamá en competencias deportivas, tía Yukari era maestra de deporte en la misma escuela secundaria y preparatoria de kamakita.

Tenía horas y horas de material exclusivo donde ella y su madre se veían de 10 hasta los 15.

Los niños aprendieron mucho de la cortés y alegré Hitomi, en los vídeos se veía que era un entusiasta de los 100 metros, era muy buena pero lo que le llamó la atención fue algo más.

"¿Qué es lo que mi mamá hace con esas tarjetas?" Había preguntado la niña.

" Les está leyendo la suerte a unas amigas" contestó tía Yukari "solía hacer eso todo el tiempo, cada que teníamos competencia o había un examen, o cuando alguien se lo pedía, nunca cobraba, pero a veces pedía una golosina."

Después de eso lacour y Hanna se adentraron en el ático y buscaron las tarjetas por todos lados pero no las encontraron.

Yukari hizo copias de todos los videos de su mejor amiga y se los obsequió a los niños.

Cuando su tío Mamoru supo que Luk había dejado el Kendo, él mismo lo llevo al club de la escuela kamakita.

El chico recuperó su amor por la espada y Yukari los ayudó a inscribirse en la escuela. Para los hermanos… la vida fue más llevadera desde entonces.

Nunca hablaban de su padre, los chicos decidieron seguir con su vida y dejar las cosas por la paz.

Cuando Hannah cumplió los 10 años, Mamoru le regaló el paquete de cartas que le perteneció a Hitomi.

"¿Porqué no dijiste que las tenías tu papá?" Pregunto Hikaru a su padre mientras Hannah revisaba emocionada tarjeta por tarjeta. Su padre se encogió de hombros.

"No pensé que fuera el momento adecuado para eso" aseguró él. "Estás cartas tienen un valor histórico y sentimental. Eran de mi abuela Yuri antes de pertenecer a mi hermana."

La niña abrazó a su tío y le agradeció con un beso. Los niños estaban acostumbrados a un estilo muy occidental, pero a los kanzaki no les molestaba.

"Te prometo que las cuidare siempre…" dijo felíz. Su tío se le quedó viendo y le advirtió.

" Tu mamá dejó de usar las cartas porque se dio cuenta de que dependía mucho de ellas ¿Entiendes? no quiero que las uses para consultar… de hecho prefiero que no las uses…"

"Seré cuidadosa tío." Si… Claro.

Después de adquirir las cartas, Yuki y Hannah imprimieron todo lo que encontraron sobre la lectura de el tarot.

Cuando Yuki las usaba, sus lecturas no eran del todo correctas, pero cuando Hannah las usaba eran más precisas

La adivinación nunca era algo preciso … pero hannah se las arreglaba para adivinar correctamente.

Pero recordando la promesa de su tío… Hannah y Yuki se prometieron algo. No usarían las cartas para adivinar su propio futuro.

De esa manera, no dependieran de ellas para tomar decisiones.

El tiempo pasó casi volando, el dolor crónico que luk sentía se calmaba sólo cuando asistía a la acupuntura. El ejercicio también le ayudó bastante… pero tanto sus tíos como su abuela sabían que era solo cuestión de tiempo y no sabían cómo introducir el tema.

Escuela preparatoria de el distrito de kamakita.

\- ¡¡Hemos estado entrenando para este momento, muchos de ustedes han perdido familiares a lo largo de el año. pelearemos otra vez por nuestra libertad. No de la tiranía, la opresión, ni la persecución, sino de la aniquilación. Pelearemos por nuestro derecho a vivir, a existir y saldremos victoriosos. El día de el festival deportivo ya no será recordado sólo como una festividad sino como el día en que el mundo dijo a una voz, No iremos por las sombras! No desapareceremos sin pelear! Vamos a subsistir, vamos a sobrevivir. Hoy celebramos nuestro Día que ganamos más medallas que las demás escuelas!.-

\- ¡Hikaru ya siéntate por el amor a Dios… buda o Bob esponja, pero ya cállate! - el entrenador le aventó un giz a la cabeza de Hikaru dándole de lleno en la frente.

\- ¡ Y deja de repetir el discurso de el día de la independencia cada vez que nos reunimos!… y para empezar faltan meses para el festival interescolar…- Gracias a la tendencia de Hikaru de dar discursos motivacionales a la mitad de las prácticas, el profesor de educación física siempre cargaba una caja de gises en la bolsa de el pantalón.

Los chicos se rieron en carcajadas, la mayoría solo lo dejaba hablar porque Hikaru era perfecto para levantar el ánimo de las personas.

A unos dos asientos su prima Hannah se encontraba platicando con Yuki. El instructor aplaudió para llamar la atención y los separó en grupos de chicos y chicas.

Algunas se preparaban para correr, otras como shizuka y su pandilla estaban tomándose selfies con la cámara.

Estás jovencitas eran unas pretenciosas y para la mala suerte de Hannah. Su líder tenía un encaprichamiento con el capitán de el equipo de Kendo.

Un Capitán alto, moreno claro y de ojos garnet muy llamativos.

Su apariencia occidental de ganaba muchos suspiros y la mayoría aprovechaba las clases de atletismo para ir y echarle un vistazo a Lacour.

Tenía un maldito club de admiradoras que él odiaba con pasión. Y procuraba nunca quitarse la camisa a diferencia de los otros compañeros de Kendo como youta que gustaban de mostrar sus músculos. Luk si se tomaba en serio su posición de capitán y se quedaba tarde practicando con uno que otro desdichado que quisiera mejorar su técnica.

Shizuka siempre trataba de llamar su atención, pero luk no tenía interés en niñas tan melosas y escandalosas como shizuka .

\- ¡Hey kanzaki! ¿Podrías echarme las cartas por favor? Quiero saber si mi novio tiene un segundo aire.- le preguntó una compañera de clases.

\- ¡La respuesta es sí! ¡Y no solo te pone los cuernos, sino que es un fundashi de closet que te engaña con su mejor amigo!.- le gritó Hikaru.

\- ¡ Cállate idiota… no te decía a ti!- le grito la chica muy molesta.

\- Sakura… cuando termine la clase te echaré las cartas ¿Okay?- la muchacha Dio saltitos y agradeció. - por cierto … hoy venden flan natural en la …-

\- Entendí el mensaje… ya lo compre por adelantado.- grito Sakura mientras se acomodaba en el carril.

Hannah sintió que tocaban su hombro y se volteó para ver a la peste a un lado de ella.

\- Mi papi me dejo hacer una fiesta de cumpleaños. Quizá a "gon-kun" y a ti les guste ir.- dijo la chica con esa voz melosa que desesperaba a Luk.

\- ...es "Goan-san" no Gon-kun y la verdad no sé si podamos ir… es el aniversario luctuoso de nuestra madre y todos iremos a presentar nuestros respetos.- le dijo hannah educadamente. Shizuka torció los labios en desagrado.

\- ¿Todos?-preguntó ella y Yuki levantó la mano.

\- Inclusive yo voy… mis padres fueron muy amigos de la mamá de "luk"- Shizuka miró con reprobación a Yuki, era una de las pocas que podía llamarlo sin el "San" o el "Kun" y de vez en cuando tenía el privilegio de llamarlo "chan".

\- No me veas así Kuroko-san… tenemos años de conocernos. Creo que mi mamá tiene una foto de el y yo bañándonos desnudos..- Shizuka abrió la boca horrorizada, Hannah hizo todo lo posible por no reírse. - ¡Por dios Kuroko-san. teníamos como 3 y 5 años. ¡Que mente tan sucia!- Yuki jaló a Hannah de la mano y la alejó de una muy roja Shizuka.

\- Ugg "vanna" no sé cómo haces para tolerar a esa presumida…- las chicas se dejaron caer en las gradas para esperar su turno en la pista.

Hikaru se les pegó y se recargo en el hombro de su prima.

\- Dios estoy tan cansado … el profe me puso a hacer el doble de ejerció, dice que subí de peso… ¿Te lo puedes creer?-

\- ¡ Yo sí!- aseguró Yuki- eres el capitán de el equipo de atletismo varonil, si no te pone a correr para que bajes esa lonja lo haré yo.-

\- ¿Con el permiso de quién?.-

\- ¡ Tu MADRE!-

\- ¡ Eso suena más como una grosería!- dijo el chico con consternación.

\- Mueve el trasero y no seas flojo… por eso Kasumi-chan te llama oso perezoso… en primer lugar si no te gusta tanto correr ¿Por Qué entraste al equipo de atletismo?-

Hikaru meneo la cabeza en dirección a el campo de fútbol y vio a unos chicos que los miraban atentamente, entre ellos un chico alto y atlético les prestaba atención, específicamente a su prima.

El entrenador les silbó y los muchachos se agruparon.

\- Yamaha Kouta …- susurró hannah - pensé que había dejado de molestarte…-

\- Y así es… ¿Sabes por qué empezó a molestarme?.-

\- ¿Porque parecías chica y eras linda? - pregunto Yuki.

\- Lo sé soy bello… pero no… el muy infeliz me dio a escoger.- volteó a mirar la cancha y achicó los ojos con desagradó al recordar las golpizas ocasionales. - el dejaría de molestarme si yo te conseguía para el…-

-... Hikaru…¿por qué nunca me lo contaste? Luk y yo podríamos hablado con yamaha-san - el muchacho negó con la cabeza.

\- mi amadísima prima… ya deberías saber que hay personas con las que no se puede dialogar. ¡Por ejemplo Shizuka sigue tirándole el calzón a Luk y él solo lo esquiva!... y sabes que no me gusta meter a Luk en situaciones así... Ese mismo día decidí que nunca me atraparía y asi entre a el grupo de atletismo.-

\- Ese chico… lo conozco bien, lo mordí una vez..- los chicos se le quedaron viendo y ella se rió, les contó de su infancia en la ciudad de sapporo.

\- Mejor no se separen ¿de acuerdo?, No sé si sea Cierto lo que dicen de él, pero es mejor no inmiscuirse en caso de que sea hijo de un Yakuza..-

\- ¡párense derechos! - grito el instructor mientras los alumnos de Kendo hacían una fila y cortaban el aire con la katana de madera.

Luk como siempre estaba al final de la línea, media la distancia y la velocidad de el golpe de sus compañeros.

se rumoraba que un hombre de la asociación nacional deportiva estaría en el público evaluando la capacidad de los alumnos.

También se rumoraba que buscaban a los elegidos para participar en las olimpiadas y eso no le parecía posible pues eran para el 2020.

Como fuera… luk vacío su mente y siguió su rutina de calentamiento. Al terminar el día escolar siempre terminaba cansado. No solo por la rutina… luk hacía un poquito de trampa.

Su katana de madera tenía un centro de acero que la hacía tan pesada como una verdadera katana.

Era un regalo de… Gabriel, aunque ya no lo veía. hacía unos 6 años le llegó por correo la katana de madera… trato de llamarle para agradecerle pero nunca contestaba las llamadas.

La escuela contaba con duchas algo que agradece enormemente, pues su espalda le dolía cuando pasaba más de 2 horas sin parar, el agua siempre salía caliente y era de gran ayuda. Últimamente ni la acupuntura ayudaba…

Su clase estaba en el tercer piso, así que siempre salía al último, cuando llegaba a las puertas de el colegio su "familia" lo esperaba para regresar juntos.

Casi parecían gansos siguiendo a Luk, en el interior de el tren cada quien se perdía en sus asuntos, pero luk siempre estaba pendiente de que algún "chikan" apareciera. Además… Yamaha-san tomaba la misma ruta que ellos y no le gustaba que se le quedara viendo a su hermana.

\- Te ves pálido luk.- le susurró Hikaru para no alarmar a las chicas.

\- Me duele un poco la espalda eso es todo, con un baño caliente se solucionará.-

\- Você é um mentiroso.- aseguró Hikaru.

\- ¿Sigues creyendo que los extraterrestres hablan portugués?.- le preguntó con una medio sonrisa.

\- Si mi papá dice que así es, entonces tiene que ser verdad.-

\- ¿Y qué tal si hablan Klingon?.-

\- ¡SuH arrival!-

\- ¿Y eso qué significa?-

\- Estoy preparado para su llegada…-

\- ¿Todo eso en 2 palabras?-

\- Lo sé… el portugués fue más fácil, el idioma élfico es más educado…."

\- ¿Sabes que?... ya no quiero saber "spooky"-

\- Awwwww hacía mucho que no me llamabas así.- exclamó poniendo ojos de cachorrito.

Luk empezó a sudar frío y el dolor le atravesó el cuerpo, necesitaba ponerse de pie para aminorar el dolor.

Se aferró de una agarradera que colgaba de el techo pero el dolor no se detenía.

-¿Luk… te duele mucho?- preguntó su hermana preocupada. El muchacho trató de negarlo pero sintió como el dolor lo atravesó y luk se dobló.

Al pasar el tiempo… el dolor de espalda era cada vez era más intenso y los doctores no encontraban explicación.

Luk sofoco un grito de dolor, pero era tan intenso que su visión se nubló y solo alcanzo a ver como su familia se levantaba de los asientos y lo miraban asustados.

\- ¡Luk!- fue lo último que escuchó antes de caer desvanecido suelo.

Luk abrió los ojos, se sintió confuso cuando repentinamente se encontró en un hermoso campo verde, la brisa era agradable y una que otra hoja era llevada por el viento. El aire era frío pero no le molestaba.

A la distancia vio a una pareja que se acercaba a él caminando de la mano. Se quedó con la boca abierta cuando reconoció a la muy joven mujer que se aproximaba.

" ¡Mamá!..."

Se veía tan joven como como el, sí mucho tendría 16 o 17 años. El muchacho a su lado…

"¡Es como mirarme a un espejo!" se dijo anonadado.

No había duda que ese era su padre, quizá era más joven que él… su piel era más oscura y era tan joven como su madre

El chico se detuvo y puso la rodilla en el suelo. tomó delicadamente la mano de Hitomi.

\- Eu não posso imaginar uma vida sem você, seu coração me guiou para onde eu estou ... Eu te amo hitomi kanzaki ... você me faria a honra de ser minha esposa? .-

Ella le sonrió de oreja a oreja y dio saltitos de júbilo

\- Claro que sim, eu te amo e quero estar sempre ao seu lado!-

Repentinamente todo se volvió negro y sintió escalofríos.

"¡No tengas miedo… no debes temer, eres fuerte Lacour!"

Conocía esa voz, pero no estaba seguro de quién era, a su derecha había un hombre joven y mucho más alto que el.

Tenía el cabello corto y… ¿Verde… azul?... Su ropa era "inusual", al menos no era un conjunto que usarías para salir en la calle en Japón… a menos que fueras un cosplayer.

El desconocido se rió sin motivo aparente. Inclusive su risa le era familiar.

"No soy un cosplayer Lacour… y lo que estás viendo no es un sueño…" su rostro jovial mostró una dolorosa tristeza. Sus labios se movieron pero ninguna palabra salió de él y se desvaneció.

La oscuridad pareció hacerse más densa y algo en la oscuridad se movió.

Un gran ojo reptiliano se abrió a unos metros de luk y el muchacho se estremeció. Era un ojo verde o así lo parecía… parecía ...estaba muerto.

Un rugido lo estremeció hasta la médula y despertó de golpe.

Cuando abrió los ojos lo primero que vio fue un techo blanco.

Se removió entre las sábanas y se enderezó para sentarse en la cama. Tenía una intravenosa en el brazo.

No estaba solo, junto a la ventana estaba su abuela Sora. Miraba pensativa el cielo nublado.

\- ¿Abuela?...- la mujer se estremeció y volteó para mirarlo, sus ojos estaban rojos.

\- ¡Goan-chan!- la anciana mujer corrió a su lado y le tocó la cara con las temblorosas manos, le beso las mejillas y sollozo.

\- ¡Mi niño pensé que no despertarias!..-

\- Abuela porqué dices eso… -

\- Mi niño… estuviste dormido por 3 días.- luk se quedó boquiabierto. Movió los hombros, no le dolía la espalda… pero se sentía un poco incómodo por el tiempo en cama.

¡LUK! - Hannah exclamó asustada cuando vió a su hermano mayor caer al suelo.

Tan rápido como pudo se aproximó a él y lo zarandeo, en cuanto lo hizo un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo.

Todo se volvió negro y frente a ella vio un muchacho con media armadura, un escudo y una espada.

Frente a él estaba un enorme dragón.

\- ¡VANNA!- gritaron a su oído y ella despertó para encontrarse de nuevo en el tren.

\- ¡No te quedes ida kanzaki-san!- un muchacho de cabello castaño oscuro estaba frente a ella y estaba ayudando a Hikaru a levantar a Luk cargando de el otro hombro.

\- ¿Ko… kouta?...- el muchacho se le quedó viendo por un momento y pareció complacido de que recordara su nombre.

La gente les dio espacio y las puertas se abrieron. Sacaron a Luk a rastras y lo dejaron en el suelo, Yuki llamó a sus padres mientras un buen samaritano… o varios informaban a una ambulancia. Los paramédicos no tardaron tanto en llegar.

Luk fue canalizado pero los exámenes no mostraron nada raro en su espalda, lo que sí les preocupaba era su presión tan baja la cual no podían regular.

El chico debería estar bien… pero no despertaba, Sora estaba tan preocupada por su estado que incluso llamó a Gabriel para decirle lo ocurrido.

Mamoru se molestó con su madre, quizás mamoru tenía mucha razón en que Gabriel era un cobarde por dejar las cosas así… pero ese hombre era el único padre que luk conocía.

\- ¿Y de quién es la culpa de que Luk no lo conociera?...- le preguntó su hijo muy molesto. Sora lo miró con tristeza.

\- ...se necesitan dos para hacer un niño Mamoru… las cosas fueron así y no se puede cambiar.- intervino Akane y su marido se quedó callado. - tú también estabas feliz de que Hitomi no se fuera a Portugal…- Akane conocía la extraña historia detrás de todo. No sabían si era real.

Pero había visto muchas peculiaridades. Hannah tenía una gran intuición que incluso daba miedo, era más precisa que su madre.

Había leído el libro que su marido escondía en su recamara para que no cayera en manos de los niños. Entre sus páginas estaban metidos los pequeños retratos de van Fanel y Merle.

¿Para que dibujarle cola y orejas de gato a la chica?

Mamoru dejo la discusión por la paz, una vez que nuera y suegra se unían no había nada que las venciera.

Hannah espero pacientemente a que su hermano despertara, pero parecía que no sería pronto. Ni su tía, ni su abuela la dejaron quedarse. durante ese tiempo Yuki se quedó a dormir con ella.

-…¿Yuki-chan?...-

\- …¿si?...-

\- ...crees que deba leerle a Luk las cartas?- preguntó la rubia muy seria. Yuki dejó a un lado el manga de skip beat que estaba leyendo, se enderezó y sentó en la cama.

Hannah estaba haciendo la tarea en su escritorio pero lo dejo a un lado para centrarse en su amiga.

\- ...no lo sé,...nunca le hemos echado las cartas a nadie de la familia…- contestó nerviosa. - ¿Qué tal si no nos gusta lo que encontremos ahí…?-

\- … le han hecho todo tipo de exámenes a Luk y ninguno sabe lo que tiene, escuché que su presión sanguínea bajó tanto que su corazón se detuvo por unos segundos. - Yuki palideció.

...eso…¿eso es normal? Digo, como que no tiene sentido, ¿no debió de haberse acelerado su pulso y causar un paro cardíaco?- Yuki se tapó la boca y Hannah palideció.

\- ¡Lo lamento vanna-chan no fue mi intención!- Hannah negó con la cabeza.

\- Se supone que así es como funciona… no saben que está ocurriendo con el…- las muchachitas se miraron mutuamente y Yuki le preguntó inquieta.

\- ¿ Vanna-chan, Viste algo raro cuando tocaste a tu hermano?...- Hannah asintió.

\- Si… pero no sé qué fue realmente… quizá era un simbolismo o algo similar.- yuki fue a la maleta de Hannah y sacó el paquete de cartas que siempre estaban envueltas en el pañuelo rojo.

Yuki se arrodilló y extendió el pañuelo en el suelo mientras Hannah preparaba las cartas.

\- … echaré 12 cartas…- una por una las fue acomodando y volteando.

. El ermitaño

. El loco

. El mago

. La papisa

. La estrella

. El juicio

. El diablo

. la rueca

. La luna

. El dragón

\- Son muchos Arcanos mayores…- dijo Yuki pero no trato de interpretarlos.

\- … voy…Voy a echarlas 3 veces.- dijo Hannah. El resultado fue el mismo.

\- ¿ Qué es lo que ves?-

\- Veo… veo nuestro pasado…-

\- Pásate esa parte… ya me la sé.- Hannah sonrió sin querer, ni en situaciones así era capaz de tener seriedad.

\- Veo que mi hermano se a estado preguntando sobre su verdadero padre desde mucho tiempo atrás. También veo un encuentro con el peligro y una …¿herencia?.- Hannah se enderezó y miró a Yuki.

\- ¡Hay muchas cosas aquí y siguen saliendo los mismos Arcanos!-

\- No la va a tener fácil ¿verdad?- preguntó su amiga preocupada. Hannah no supo qué decir.

\- Veo que hará un viaje impredecible y conocerá gente nueva…- Hannah sonrió abiertamente - conocerá el amor… - Yuki bufo con disgusto y quizá celos. Pero la rubia la ignoro.

\- Y ….-

\- ¿ Y?...¿Van a romper verdad?- preguntó Yuki esperanzada. Pero Hannah le mostró la carta en blanco. - diablos… malditos finales abiertos.-

Hannah volvió a juntar las cartas y echarlas.

\- ¿No estás satisfecha con su resultado?...- preguntó su amiga. Hannah negó.

\- No son para luk… son para mi.- Yuki le detuvo la mano.

\- ¿Estás segura de querer esto?.- Hannah asintió y Yuki la soltó.

\- Lamento no poder ayudarles más…. De verdad que es un caso inusual… no puedo decir que es hipocondríaco… yo mismo le revise… no conozco ningún especialista que pueda recomendarles, solo puedo darle medicamento para el dolor y volver a hacer una tomografía para descartar algún tumor…-

\- Está bien doctor… por el momento lo llevaremos a casa y lo contactaré si pasa algo…-

Mamoru le agradeció a el doctor y les firmó el alta para permitirle salir.

Luk y su tío recorrieron el camino a la salida con el regusto de el fracaso, Mamoru por no poder hacer nada y luk por no saber qué pasaba con su propio cuerpo… eso sin mencionar que el sueño vivido le intrigaba de sobremanera.

\- ¿Tío mamoru a donde vamos..?- pregunto después de media hora de camino.

\- A un restaurante… en el 4 seasons… -

\- ¿Nosotros 2 solos o nos esperan los demás?..-

\- ...nos están esperando.- Mamoru estacionó el auto pero no bajo de el.

\- ¿No vienes tío?- preguntó al ver que su tío no bajaba. Este último lo miró indeciso.

\- Espérame en el restaurant, no confío en el valet parking. Yo mismo iré a estacionarlo..- y con eso lo dejo en la entrada.

Le preguntaron su nombre en la entrada y lo llevaron hasta una mesa en la sección más privada. Miró a su alrededor pero no vio a nadie de su familia. Tomó la carta y comenzó a buscar lo más económico.

" Siento que pierdo dinero con solo mirar los precios. Con el dinero de 4 platillos podría pagar la universidad." Luk sintió nostalgia, de niño solía comer en restaurantes con su padre… era muy joven pero lo recordaba.

Gabriel cortaba pedacitos de bistec y se los metía en la boca a pesar de que ya podía hacerlo él solo, Hitomi aún vivía y Hannah era una bebé de meses.

escuchó que alguien se sentó en la silla delante de él. Pero no apartó el menú de su cara.

\- No veo a nadie más, supongo que seremos sólo nosotros dos… si el pan es gratis yo lo quiero… de lo contrario hipotecamos la casa para pagar la cena.-

\- Creo que ese humor te lo contagio mamoru y Yukari… no te preocupes por la hipoteca y pide lo que quieres.-

Luk bajo el menú y se alegró de ver al hombre frente a él.

\- ¡Papá!- el regocijo en la voz de luk fue tan honesta que Gabriel sintió un nudo en la garganta.

NA; No odien a Gabriel chic@s, no todos los papuchos mexicanos y bien dotados son emocionalmente fuertes.

Fundashi; es la contraparte masculina de las Fujoshi; literalmente "chica podrida". Se les llama así a las fan extremistas del yaoi.


End file.
